Operator Sift: Rainbow Six Siege:
by Duvahkiin
Summary: Following three months after Arch's decimation on Operation Lasso, (evidently "MIA") Major Sift returns from damaged domains and into Rainbow. Being given any chance to grasp at the term, Sift is driven auspicious to complete and avenge her former team; Zodiac, Major Sift would place herself into jeopardy to comprehensively anniliate former ally, Arch, and his unforgivable crimes.
1. Operation Red Bone I

_Message towards reader(s). The writing below is about a created Operator, known as Sift (as well with a few more). Individuals of Rainbow Six Siege will be introduced depending on the situation/placements (whom are involved with Sifts' whereabouts). (PS: If there are any issues, do please say. This is my second time writing a fan fiction.)  
_

 **I**

Operation Redbone  
March 3. 2015  
Cairo, Egypt

Sift had her chin placed above the thick layer of a black scarf which rested freely around her neck. Her head wasn't down because she took comfort of the pliable pelted material; no, her head was down only to adapt to nothing but the rapid wind that scratched along the moving vehicles metal. Despite gradually knowing only one figure in the SUV, there was no telling when Sift would talk, but, by the looks of how solidified her structure was formed; there was only one fact that read out without a second guess: Sift was not to be bothered. She was thinking as the ambient sounds that bounded beneath rubber wheels, or even the clicking of weapon mags and rifle exterior switches, had been quickly disorientated into reticent muffles. In replacement, there was only an image of a clear black void, and of course, sharing the exact similarity of an empty image- was silence, masking the entire situation in a soft click, which then turned into minor delicate clicks, bringing a frown to build above closed lids which conveyed only intelligence behind a strong frame. As the vehicle jolts to an disruptive stop, Sift re-adjusts her eyes to the real matter as they'd quickly dart to the stainless leather of her black military boots, returning the attention to the (Smith & Wesson .500) Revolver that was located in her right hand. The steel object raises a few measurements above her knee as she'd flick the cylinder in the center of the weapon, her gaze observant through the dark brown silken visors which blankly motioned to the sharp light that pointed copper like on the hammer. Flicking the cylinder back to place with an un-hesitant jerk to the left, Sift's focus goes to where the forced light came from, a brow raises above her left eye almost in annoyance as the muscles which writhed behind the firm light brown skin of her jaw would strain.  
'Oh... Just admiring the weapon,' farced a low voice which came from lips that snared into a whimsy expression. Despite his eyes hidden behind black glass goggles, and the black helmet which hung above his scalp and down to the hills of his glasses, Sift could read he was clearly in a be-humored faze. He'd fold poorly strapped hands across his chest, letting out a low sigh as the vehicle resumed its way to their destination. Taking a leave, Sift looks back to her weapon in silence as she'd pull a relaxed hand across the shaved side that took quarter part of the right side of her scalp, she'd leave her hand there in concise duration before swaying her hand to the cartridge packs that clung to the P90 tactical vest.  
'See you don't talk much,' started, the same voice again which came from the man with goggles.  
Sift turns her head to him, then spoke with a succinct vibe, 'there is nothing to talk about.' Her tone was almost a bit too reserved, and careful did it go behind a low monotone voice. With that said, she'd turn back to her weapon.  
She hears the man grunt beside her then, before a pat on something as he'd exclaim, 'fine. Suit yourself.'  
There's a chuckle she had already known, of course, by how familiar and low it was. Her expression doesn't change when she looks to Dice, only to shake her head, then looks back to her weapon. Luckily, she hadn't needed to switch her gaze to the front since her head was originally pointed that way, reason being was because there was another sharp jolt which 'cause the driver to curse in a whole lot of English slang.  
'Aye... what's this muppet on 'bout?' Bringing himself to the matter, a low London accented man who spoke through the muffled gas mask, which, was oddly clipped. The voice came from beside Dice as Dice would just blandly shrug without a care; for some reason, that brought the man beside Dice into a little pickle.  
The man stands, his gears clicked when he stood, then with each stomp, accompanied the sound of thick soles, rapple hook clicks and the attachment which sat on his Tactical vest. Of course, thought Sift as she'd study his height with a careful gaze from her non-existent vision: that five foot tall and eight inched man was and is, Smoke... or, James Porter.  
He stood near the more, burly figured S.A.S member who's shoulders stretched quite extensively. He said nothing either, and gazed at nothing. What made the man intriguing was not only the broad stature and height of his character- but the simple fact that the man bore a rather... impractical tool on his back, thus, bringing his alias as "Sledge". Sift wasn't the type to file drive over folk, mainly were it to be the hostiles she'd have to work on excessive research, however, no scribes on people she would work with.  
Sift had raised her left hand into her left, palm steady against the thick bones of her knuckles as she'd press profoundly. Casting a gaze to a none existent area (which would be only but the steel ground), Sift began perceiving the incandescence climate, which brought her into a mental argument about how she disliked the humid change.  
'So... Us, working with the Black Ops, eh?' Coughed, than brought into a started topic; Smoke, through the sound of grinning lips than a inflexible carp.  
Sifts head raises to the statement/perhaps rhetorical inquiry. Observent gaze passing towards Smoke as she'd reply, 'yes. Odd. But... Knowing the case,' her gaze switched to the front as she'd continue, 'it would get the job done.'  
Strained stillness overcomes the vehicle again as Smoke sets himself down opposite of her position. 'So this... Operation Redbone, is it?' a pause to let out a low presumptuous chuckle, he'd let a finger slide along an orange pellet that clung to the bicep of his gear, 'my toxic babes will get it done in no time, don't you all need to worry...'  
Sift hadn't said a thing as she heard the man with the black goggles let out a false regurgitated noise.  
'Oh, of course... little lad Chandar will be joinin' us shortly, as well with the man himself whose probably seen all World Wars... Maybe Hitler,' tantalized Smoke as he'd sound as if he was grinning the whole time he spoke.  
'Whoa whoa, easy there! That "little lad Chandar" is taller than you are, Smokey."  
Smokes' head hadn't flicked so fast when his attention was completely passed onto the man in goggles, who, would now be flicking a youthful tool between damaged fingers. 'Easy there, Trace,' started Smoke as he'd raise a pointed finger past Thermite and only to direct the area of his helmet, 'you best keep that head beneath the bucket of yours, eh dove. Just 'cause we need you for the big walls won't be meanin' we're on good ties-'  
'What's the use of the big man back there then?' Thermite challenged, glancing to no doubt who he was talking about.  
'Aye, lad. We work as a team, and the operation can be done in no time. You won't be needing to see much of Caber.' Spoke, from the hollows which somehow gradually seemed more undoubtedly clear than Smokes voice, Sledge who would place a hand onto his knee guard.  
'Oh yeah? What's the game plan exactly, "team"?' Thermite asked, looking to most of them. But, inheriting the look, he'd turn to Sift.  
'Practically; it would be getting the hostage, wouldn't it?' Dice would call out, clicking down the microphone which now spaced near his chin.  
'No,' Sift said together alongside Sledge as they both glanced to Dice. Sifts' face almost froze as she'd look to Sledge in silence, then continued, 'Ridley-'  
'Spoke about this during the conduction.' he'd finish, looking to Sift as they'd exchange glances.  
Sift turns to Dice, then Thermite as she'd make the sound of clearing her throat, her jaw muscles tense then said. 'Operation Red Bone: During Opfor's recall intel, Hasim Saab, also known as: Arch, was found refining B3 and either F1 or F3, however, in the Cairo "Archives", located in Wadi Natrun. Main Distress Recall was found... West, of Gezreit Badran. We'll be grouping with the remaining S.A.S members,' she saw Smoke nod cockily as he'd stroll infront of both Dice and Thermite rudely as he'd then pull a hand onto the rapple above.  
'We'll be assisted by Batalion, or as you all know, Major Debois. Basically, we'll scan X Y form in the basis of Wadi Natrun's marketing. Knowing that he's planted a hostile and no doubt, youthful hazardous substence- but, be well aware. That is why Smoke is here,' Sift would continue, re-running her talk as she'd look to Smoke then Thermite, 'We know, well... what I know but what you all probably now know, is that Smoke here: One of the former experts of un-proffesional toxins based into non explosive materials-'  
'Gas, my beauty. They're called gas.'  
'Yes,' Sift re-collects as she'd clap her hands together. 'Gas. As you know. Judging by how Porter knows gas like they're his own kids, it'd be simple letting you do your works and collect the subject, extract it safely without any damages.'  
'Which are, of course... Radiation, guys and gal, and possibly, self poisoning,' Smoke says through a grinning expression as he'd announce a proud cough to show off his preening self.  
'So. Basically, Smoke is our golden man of the Operation. But, be aware, no doubt they have guns doubled based on how Arch wants the casualties to stir up for the Prime.' She'd re-assure, then looked to Dice as he'd say, 'So... we protect this douche bag? Without-'  
'Oi, the hell was that?' Smoke turned his head from his shoulder as he'd look directly to Dice.  
'You can get there yourself, since you think it's so easy.'  
'Easy? When did I say it was easy till now? You don't like me, do yah?'  
'No. You're a fuc-'  
'Oi. That's enough nonsence. Dice, clear the fossils, and Smoke: tread lightly with the Z8. We need to get this done and dusted in under four hours. That's the longest suggested.'  
'So it's best we work as a bloody team. It's going to be a tough operation. Classified: Operation Red bone. You all should know why.'  
Thermite grins, shaking his head as he'd look to his vest, 'Yeah. I'm ready as fuck, squad.'  
Sift stayed silent as she'd look to both Dice and Smoke. Dice would grunt, dismissing Smokes quarter as he stands and sits beside Sift.  
'Once we meet Major Debois. We initiaze a legitimate call-'  
'Easy. My chest candies could be galoping in the sunset after this operation.'  
'If your bucket can take all the bullets. You look almost fugazi everytime you finish a little Op.'  
'Beats being the latrine queen, Trace. I better see your ass protecting me, 'cause I'm the golden boy now.'  
'Duct tape is silver,' Thermite says, looking to Smoke as he'd fold his arms across his chest. 'Don't worry though. We'll cover your six overall.'  
Sift would be looking to the front, knowing who ever grouped up two joking fools, was clearly a mistake.  
'Don't steal all that oxygen, you might need it for breathin'.' Smoke says.  
'ETA to Squad Coal.' A male voice called from the talker, Sift lifts her thumb along the button which ran down the left side of the object. Then raised it to her ear piece, 'this is Sift to ETA. We hear you loud and clear. What's your dispatch?'  
'Copper down low. There's a possibilty your tail is being centied with un-identified vehicles.'  
Sift frowns, raising a left brow as she'd stand, 'Wilco... Was this reported as soon as ID?'  
'Forty seconds. Vehicles look streamed... copied, Cairo Police.'  
Sift was silent for a bit as she looked to the rest, then looked to the back. 'Copy that, how many klicks are we from Rendevous?'  
'One-hundred and five klicks, Sift. The vehicles haven't stopped, yet. However, code blue would be best advised. They seem to be spread.'  
'Spread?' Sledge brings himself into the call as he'd look to Sift, 'are there any mishapen codes in the COMM?'  
'We hear you, 'Cpt'. No reds.'  
Sledge punches the back of the drivers guard. They wait till they hear a silent mutter, then a response which gradually knotted out in english, 'What is it?'  
'Do you own any electronics?'  
'Electron-ics? No?'  
'Phones. Are anything on? Is your-'  
The vehicle jolts to an immidiate holt, Sift looks to Sledge, then to where the driver would be. 'Son of a gun. I reckon he had a phone on... or a talker.'  
'OPFOR: Protocol Zodiac is almost online. What's your post, Coal?'  
''We're stuck. Bloody vans stopped. Aye, ETA- member us.'  
'ETA? We need visual on the vehicles which were presumably tailing-'  
'This is ETA 3.2. Coal Squad blocked. Vehicle is not moving, over.'  
'Copy. ETA 1.8 to ETA, PT.'  
'ETA to ETA 1.8. Negative. Full scope. Re-visualize vehicle from pan.'  
'Copy that. ETA 3.2 to Dice. Fossil the vehicle. Use 98.01. -09.'  
Dice holds down the ear piece, then nods silently. He'd pull out a black minor clamshell, scanned a finger down the screen as he'd tap in the codes quickly. 'Dice to ETA.00. Do you read, over?'  
'00. We read you. What's your status?'  
'I'm sensing zoomies on our ass, 20 klicks from Coal PT. Re-visualizing vehicle...' Dice fell silent as Smoke would lean on the back side of the vehicle, tapping a boot on the metal plate as he'd watch Dice's expression change quickly.  
'Fuck... Fucking what?...'  
Sift looks to him as Dice would rear the screen to her. She saw why he had reacted that way, she'd click on the device, 'Sift to ETA/OPFOR. Driver is KIA. I repeat. Driver is KIA. What's the move?'  
'I say fuck this shit and let's move outta here. I can move my beauties alongside the other beauty in this car.' Smoke seemed calm as usual as he'd look to the black pellet, flicking it out as he'd eye it. Thermite seemed more uncomfortable with Smoke than the simple fact that the driver was gunned clean. There was a grunting noise coming from Smoke as he'd rub a thumb along the steel compound. 'Mmmm... Don't you love it when I make you shiver...'  
'Smoke... not now.' Sledge says, eyeing him.  
During that time, Sift was speaking to the ETA and OPFOR, figuring what their post was. 'How many vehicles are in the area, over?' Sift would look to Dice, swipe the mic from her mouth as she'd say, 'could you X-RAY the post?'  
'That could be risky, R-Sift... Either hacking into their coms... I ain't sure if Velo would go that far.'  
'They could surround while I throw my nests, don't you think?' requested, no doubt, Smoke who would look to the two.  
'Negative, Smoke. Their are civils still in station. Whats the radius of the Z8?'  
'Boosted? 15 meters. Filthy casual? 5 meter radius.'  
'We could either simply wait, or bust 'em with surprise as soon as we understand how much tangos we got on our sixes. Using my BC-3 Exo Charge would be the biggest surprise they'll get than finding out people stealing their damn tombs and shit.' Thermite said, grinning as he'd fix through his bag.  
'Dice. You're going to have to risk it, lad,' Sledge spoke, turning to Dice as he'd look to Sift, 'are your nades working?'  
'Clear as day,' Sift replied. 'Either, we risk Dice's Velo, or- we use the device the driver had.'  
'No. That would be risky for you to grab it,' Sledge would sway a hand down his mask as he'd look to Dice. 'Take Velo into hostile comms.'  
Dice looked agitated as he'd look to his clamshell, then ran a finger down the left side of it.  
'Their code might be .CP1198.5.56.' Sift spoke lowly before un-clipping a round device from her right thigh. She'd plant it onto the wall, rotating a lever as Thermite would ask, 'what is that?'  
'Mute charge, incase for your Exo Charge.'  
'Ah... Right. What exactly does that do?' Thermite would tilt his head, un-raveling the leaflets of the breach charge.  
'It's a mute charge, you muppet. You know what you're doin' yeah?'  
'Assuringly. The gas masks are all prepped are they?'  
'You're not thinking that, are you, lass?' Sledge looked to her as Dice was rapidly tapping on the disc.  
'We don't want helos coming to collect eyes. It will compromise our approach, but judging that is we're nearing the area-'  
'Alright. Dice. Eyes?'  
'Afirmitive. We got... shit. You guys gotta look at this.'  
Sift and Sledge stood on his side, looking down to the comm. Sledge raised a brow, looking to Thermite. 'Ready up in 10 seconds. Gear in 30. Smoke, secure the nests.'  
'Understood.'  
'My Mute charge at the ready. As soon as they near, once the charge is done, that's when it's done. But. We'll be muffled for a solid 15 seconds. Take 'em out in under seven seconds. Understood?'  
'Shit. That's a lot to ask for,' Mute spoke as he'd clip up his weapon.  
'Dice. How many?'  
'Twenty... fuck.'  
Thermite clipped his charge to the wall with a silent tick as he then turns, detatches the upper attatchment of the mask, and props the filter catrige canister around his mouth. He'd flash a thumbs up to the crew before raising a 556xi to the shoulder of his right arm. 'These bitches ain't gonna know what's hittin' 'em.'  
Dice pulled on a gas mask, flattening the straps as Sift propped the mask onto her head. Sift leans the AP4 LR-308 against her right arm, propping it briefly as she'd extend out the detonator.  
'Dice. Say when they're 3 meters of our vehicle.'  
Dice pulls up the Galil with one hand as he'd nod, looking to his screen.  
'Create a diversion. You might wanna use Velo to burn their comms to make 'em unsure. Fuzz around with it as soon as the mute charge goes down incase they got other folk onboard.'  
'Alright. They're approaching...' he starts. It took three seconds till Dice finally announced in a hushed whisper: 'Now!'  
With the order put, Sifts thumb presses down to the button, detonating a massive wave of silent. It came through almost as if a rush of cysmatic energy pushed against the skin of the crew. They couldn't feel a thing, but they knew everything was dead silent. Thermites charge began ripping out magnificent golden embers infused with orange along the grating side that now grew into a rough outlined rectangle. When the fuse went out. Thermite leaned into the sights of his weapon, a grin splayed.  
In a quick second, the steel doors went soaring across the covers, crashing into a few tangos. The vivid light was making it somehow deter to understand the environment. 1 second flew past as a bullet from the awaiting nozzle of Sifts AP4 danced through the silence and into two skulls. Blood flew from the opposite as the bullet dented into the third vehicle. A Z8 goes flying through the floor, sliding along the concrete as it's orange fumes greet the air and five men behind a vehicle with a hazardous apprehension. Despite their coughing, it hadn't been heard amongst any signal due to the mute charge, they'd been covering their mouths, waving fragile hands till they'd drop to a sickening pile of unblemished red blood.  
In seven seconds, both Thermite and Sledge hadn't even shot, including Dice. Only Smoke killed five then as he'd lower the weapon, Sledge stepping before him as he'd lower himself from the vehicle in a perfunctory order. Dice would swipe his finger to the horizontal right, frowning softly as the final eight seconds left.  
Sift was glancing to her weapon, swaying out her clip and replacing it with a new one. 'ETA, tangos down.' she'd say, raising two fingers to the ear piece. She'd wait till they exited the vehicle, before finally moving out. Hearing the ETA respond with a blank, 'good work. Now procede to rendevous.'  
'Understood. Sift out.' She'd move her hand down, then looked to the squad. 'How's the hostile COMMS looking, Dice?'  
'They... look better than this I guess.'  
'Ambient repeat?'  
'Yeah. Voice cloned and responding well. They could catch on.'  
''Course. We're mucking with their Arch anyway. But I say it gives us a solid twenty-five head start.'  
'You know. You saved me from the clips,' Thermite says to Sift, raising his weapon as he'd remove the filter from his mouth.  
'Oh. Ah, right. Good way, is it?' Sift looked to Thermite as he'd nod, then rubbed at the left glass of his goggles, 'I'm jealous at that shit you did. You're quick, ma'am.'  
Sift would smile softly, then nodded, 'I s'ppose so. We should be on the move.'  
'I kind of wanted to practice bullet farming,' Smoke said, elbowing Sledge slightly as he'd nod a head to Sift.  
'The things a woman like that can get from me, aye? Like, I got good beauties here, but-'  
'Aye. That's enough, Porter. Let's go.' Sledge looks up from Smoke as he'd stand beside Sledge who would be lowered, checking the tags of the dead bogeys.  
'Good shooting back there,' he'd say, then raised a brow resolutely. 'We should get moving.'  
'Oh yes. Right you are,' she'd say, standing without acknowledging where she'd be before bumping a left arm against the right of his torso; might have she elbowed near his stomach in an almost hefty way.  
He hadn't moved by the move as she'd step forward, turning to him quickly with a perturbed confounded look on her light brown face. 'Ah, shoot. Sorry. Are you uh, alright?' By the looks of it, Sifts eyes paced strangely around as they'd gather his subdued lapis tinted pupils which were constructed into a calm construct. 'It's alright, lass,' he said assuringly before looking to his side arm. 'I was, in your way.'  
'Nah, it's my bad. We should, as you said-'  
'Be off.' He'd finish, then tilted his head to where Smoke stood.  
'East of our position is a few bad rogers. We get to Wendy quick.'  
'Wendy?' asked Sift who'd click her neck in a quick shift.  
'Our task?'  
'Ah. Wadi. Wadi Natrun,' Sift corrected as she'd balance the onyx varnished AP4 onto her left shoulder.  
'Let's move,' Sledge ordered, stepping forward as he'd look down to the straps of his gauntlet. 'Dice. What does Velo read?'  
Dice looks up from Thermites waddling mouth and turns his attention to Sledge, 'I'd say... 50 klicks north point is where we tread. Stay clear of the East, just what Smoke had said.'  
'Anything else?'  
'Negative.'  
'Time is nearing night...Shoot,' Sift would look to her vest, then notices the night vision graphic.  
'Alright. Let's not waste the light. Smoke, keep close. Thermite, cover our six. Dice will be our eyes till Sift goes to clearance bay. Keep eyes on towers, stood?'  
'Understood.' Sift says, nodding as they'd re- position themselves.  
'We're Oscar Mike! Hoah,' Thermite had called, grinning before punching down the left breast of his vest.  
'Oscar Mike,' repeated Smoke, resurfacing a pellet onto his vest.  
The sky begun to turn to a mixture of peach and silken scarlet, Sift was hoping the sky won't be the devil of Operation Red Bone.


	2. Oasis: Operation Red Bone

**II**

Operation Red Bone  
Oasis  
March 3. 2015  
20:51 PM

'Well. Fuck me roughly...' Smoke was caught mid way with his M590A1 in his right gloved hand. His left hand gripped onto sore bullets as he tosses a carcass of a dim shell to his left. 'She's jammed and I got a few shells left to tunnel!'  
'Shit...' Sledge muttered, leaning against a wall with wielding up, a multi attached L85A2, as he'd turn his head to Dices direction. 'Use Velo!'  
'Fuck... It's jammed tight, man! Give me a second!' Dice shouted back as he'd dive a head down by the protruding bullet that bounced past his concrete cover.  
'Sift to ETA. What's the order?' Requesting through the bullets penetrating solid framed walls and flesh, Sift would keep her hand on the ear piece, receiving after a few seconds, 'Sit tight, Coal. Operators are being sent down.'  
'Fucking son of a bitch! We're sitting ducks out here!' Thermite turns to Sift and points a finger to her ear piece, 'Ask 'em which ones. I'm not wanting to see those B.O.P.E assholes!'  
'What operators?' she'd ask, raising a brow before flicking out her Wesson Revolver and targeting around the rustic roofs.  
'Mute and Thatcher. Alongside Batalion. Will send few soldiers to your location. 30 meters from your position.'  
'Understood-' A bullet strikes Sifts forearm, ripping through the thick black material as she'd tense her teeth together, clenching her jaws as she'd let out a low grunt, 'LZ looks a little too hot. I'd recommend not a full march. Sift out!' She'd flicker off the piece, firing the revolver into six skulls in a quick pace, then returns her revolver to her torso.  
Loading back the cartridge into the revolvers cylinder, Sift places it back into the holster on her tail, lunges out her AP4. Replacing the red dot with a night vision graphic sight, she'd slap the top of the steel with a firm hand, gripped back onto the magazine clip, Sift would target the roof tops again as she'd look to Thermite who'd toss out a smoke grenade. He looked almost numb for a few seconds, then turned to his vest, 'The fuck? Oi. Any of you guys got any Thermo-scopes? Mines trashed to shit!'  
Dice would toss him a sight quickly without raising his head as he'd flick around with Fossil. The sight slides over to Thermites heel.  
'How's the Foss?' Asked Sift as she'd reposition herself beside him.  
'Fucking... jammed, man... I ain't bleeding-' Dice looks to her arm as he'd raise a thick brow, 'Yo. You're hit. Patch up-'  
'Later. What's jamming your Fossil?' She'd ask, raising her weapon up again, then free firing the roof tops till re-heated bullets came back. Gradually, the bullets stopped firing after a single file bullet met each target which were shot by the rising AP4.  
'Two block signals pinging on all sides of Fossil. Shit... I can't do jack with this thing,' he'd say, fustrated as he'd tap vigorously along the keys of the shell.  
'Dammit...' Sift looks up, rearing up her weapon as her gaze turns to Thermites position. She'd look there because not only was it free with enemies, but, there was a staircase which enveloped upwards from his three 'o' clock. With that, she'd call out. 'Alright. I'm going to break Fossil out. Cover my six, we clear?'  
Sledge gave Sift an uncertain look before his brows lower, he'd call over, 'No copy! It's too risky, flow up the mountains are too high.'  
Sift looked to him, frowning softly as she'd duck her head down from a few bullets, then moved to the right, holding her ear as she'd call back, 'If I clear out the jamming systems for Velo- it'd be easier for us to locate the tangos! I can operate on my own if you cover!'  
Bringing his arm away from his weapon after firing down three hostiles, Sledge turns back to Sifts post and lets out a low grunt, 'Alright. Steer clear. I'll check your six. Thermite, Smoke,' Sledge looks to them and points two fingers to the roof tops and windows, 'watch those. Roger? And Sift, I don't wanna be responsible for your body-bag. Un-ass in three!'  
Sift throws up her weapon, clicking down an exterior gear as she nods to Sledge, clearing up the roof tops as she'd move to the right hand side of Dice.  
'Alright, acknowledged, Sledge. Sift. Watch that ass of yours.' Smoke moves his head back, looking to his shotgun shells as he spoke, then pulled his left hand stiffly along the forestock. 'Fuck! Jammed again, piece of shit... Thermite, give me a pin!' Smoke cries out behind the low voice of Sifts.  
'Already ahead of you. Jolly Roger,' Sift says to Smoke before brushing past the covering fire by behind the crew. She stood beside Thermites area, pulling out her .500 in silence as Sledge had his weapon targeted through her twelve. 'Ready, free to go, Sift,' Sledge spoke, continuing to lean in on his scope as he'd swoop a hand.  
'Wilco,' Sift spoke, moving forward, checking her right, then moved up the platform of stairs. Her legs passed the rubbish which passed down the soles of her boots, some stuck as she moved, keeping her weapon raised. The bullet wound on her forearm began to sting as she'd continue to clench her teeth together.  
What scent arose was not only the thick must, but, steel. How odd was it to smell the scent of steel... or metal. And it was of strong oil, likewise of petrol like oil as she'd enter the second floor of the floor. Papers scattered about, few bodies grouped with streamed with thick red which tangled the mesh of dusted gold earth... it wasn't a pretty sight no doubt as gun fire echoed through the area. Odd thing was, instead of concentrating, Sift's mind went directly towards a ward of light which flashed with an intense force, excessive echoes of wretched screams that dug steeply against her temples; had she not even clicked that in a few seconds, the knees of her legs would buck into an aggressive progression of severe clicks, had Sift dropped to her palms. She let out a low growl, then grunted to the sight of raising her hands towards the hallucination of blood on flesh bitten palms. Hopefully, Sift thought, knowing that it was a false appearance, that she hadn't triggered a hallucination dent. Her ears began to ring as the incalculable bolts of piercing cold and lifeless jolted inside the wound of her forearm. How had she started thinking this, standing before a room of blue ray lights. Sift blinks, rapidly this time after one thick shutter, the image disappears as she'd look down to her forearm, she is brought back to reality by the repeating codes of ETA, calling distress codes. Was it even natural to have codes like that during this time? Codes from Visor.  
'Oi, Sift. What's the word there?'  
'Word where? North Post or East of GV Second?'  
'There...'  
Sift managed to shake her head from the thought, however, the bright voice... it still dug in her brain as she'd claw against the right side of her face. When the silken skin of her eyelids opened, the image of a dusty place soon vanished into a liquid like mirage of rooftops... Why had she begun remembering the pictures of Zodiacs missions? There was nothing, only stretching onwards of the scenery were tin roof tops, and the sound of bullets railing onto cement other than hearing the tones of each bullet shred through silent skies.  
'Sift! Do you read? What's your position?'  
Sift hadn't realized her ear piece was buzzing throughout the tense duration of somehow remembering Zodiac... or the operations Zodiac took through. Her head raises from the burrow of her scarf, resurrecting the present location of where she stood and takes up two fingers to her ear piece. 'I hear you, Sledge... I'm...' her voice fell, looking around her surroundings. It didn't look the same as where she last looked from, she rears her .500, clicking the cylinder out. Last checked it were six, now... empty. Explained the dead bodies... multiple and more than six.  
'Sift. What is your bloody position, over?'  
'Third floor of...' she'd clear her voice, taking out a pumper. She jabs the syringe into her arm, tensing a bit as she'd continue, 'Third floor of building three. What's the status, over?'  
'We're heated. Get moving! Out.' Through the background of his voice, accompanied, as he said: bullet farm. And it was alot by the sounds. She could hear smoke talking about tossing out a Z8; both Thermite and Dice pulled out the negative card to that.  
Sift began moving more fluid like than careful, passing each door with swift steps as her heel worked softly on the ground. She'd extend out a combat blade, smearing down the fainted blood, Sift glared towards the right, then observed the left. As she moved, hostiles were most likely heard, clearly this time as their bullets screamed thoroughly.  
'Fuck... Sift. This is Thermite-'  
'I hear you, Thermite, wha-'  
'Smoke just threw his Z8. You better un-ass quick!'  
'What?' Sift looked to the left, holding the ear piece as she'd scream, 'What position!?'  
'Fuck... What's _your_ position?!'  
'Fourth fl-' Her voice cut in uncertainty. There was a light thud, then the sound of a pellet rolling to her right. There was none left as Sift turns to the sound, looking to a black and orange pellet. Sift moves from the pellet, dropping her hand from the ear piece.  
'Sift! Do you read? What's your position?' cried over, Thermite who would then quickly turn into a distinctive blur of low murmurs.  
Orange fumes was the first thing that span out from the little pellet, it puffed with a relentless steam, toxins fuming almost everywhere in the building as Sifts heels nipped the vapored golden fumes. Below the thick substance, there was the coughing, gurgling then turned into wretched crying of people: the bullets stopped. Sift still ran, shouting into the COMM, 'Friendly in this post! Goddammit, Smoke! Watch your bloody fire you fricken idiot! Good Christ-' she'd jump over a fallen over table, it collapsed after her weight as her legs managed to find themselves lost in the building.  
'Smoke- do you goddamn read?!'  
'It had to be done. I didn't know you were ther-'  
'What?! This is bloody... frick-' she pulled a shelf up, her left arm began to tense as she'd target a grenade to her 12, running still as Smoke would reply, 'Just get the hell out of there!'  
'This ain't practical, Smoke! If I'm operating to get that...' She'd push a chair away, grunting dismissively at the impact against her thigh. 'Damn Velo! You steer clear!' Sift fired down a short man to the left, grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him back to the gas wave. She'd move her heel down, ducking her head down as her figure slid through the hole which was created by the cooked frag. The gas still followed as she'd find a huddle of stairs.  
'What gas... SMOKE, what the hell is this radius?' Called over Sift as she'd pull herself up than run up the second floor of stairs.  
'It's the big beauty. Big beautiful booty,' said Smoke, ignoring the fact she was running away from his toxins.  
'THE RADIUS. NOT THE GODDAMN NAME-'  
'Fucking Smoke... rookie move, man!' Dice called in as Sledge would cut in, 'where are you now?'  
'HOW SHOULD I GODDAMN KNOW? SIFT OUT,' she'd move the ear piece down, angrily running aimlessly as she'd punch the rear of her AP4 against a window which she'd jump through to another floor. 'Goddammit... how...idiotic!' Sift grunted to herself as she'd move across a desk. A man turned to her, targeting his weapon to her as she'd fire the .500 against his forehead, he flew back from the collision. Another member would try strike her from the left, Sift voids, pulling up her forearm as it would crash against his. Taking out the combat knife from the right breast of the P90 vest, the daggers blade first portions out a meter of his knuckles, then rotates against the thick skin of his neck. She'd look to her .500, swing around the trigger before clicking down the hammer. Sift turns her head back to the building she had managed to escape and lets out a low sigh, shaking her head as she returns back to the COMM's. Sift lets out a low exhale, then inhales stiffly while twisting her fingers, 'oi. Is the zone clear?'  
'You bet your ass it is,' Smoke replied first, he'd inhale, then exhale as if he was proud of the golden establishment.  
'Good,' Sift pauses as Thermite would say to Smoke, 'you're pretty dumb for doin' that. Coulda risked Sift over there.'  
'I trusted her,' Smoke replied, 'Since. She is a fast one. Reckon she's faster than you, Cowden?'  
'That was a close one,' Sledge says, dismissing Smoke. 'Where are you now, Sift. Over?'  
'Building... One,' Sift looked to her right, seeing that the orange fumes were still there. 'I'd say floor six... Eight floors or seven?'  
'Pardon?'  
'How much floors... does this building have?'  
'Eight. The one you were in before only had six. But Smoke on the other hand didn't listen.'  
'Agreed. Dice,' Sift pauses, moving up the stairs. 'How are is your Velo?'  
There was silence, then tapping as he'd then reply, 'Still jammed. It's shit.'  
'Reckon you might wanna upgrade that,' suggested Thermite on the other line.  
'Yeah. Now I will,' Dice said, then let out a low hm.  
Sift was quiet as she'd move upwards, checking the sectors as Smoke would say, 'I think I saw you runnin'.'  
She'd find the jammers finally, near three sets of green plants. Accessing through a little pouch, she'd finally take out a minuscule plate and resurface it onto the two jammers. 'Alright, Dice. Input the codes as soon as I say, alright?'  
'Yeah,' Dice would reply.  
'Alright. Code,' Sift pauses, looking down to a thin tab. As it read, she'd fore shorten, 'Code: 3.3-112-APL-VG33.1.22.'  
'One side clear,' Dice said after Sifts blank voice. 'Code Two: -OPB-AFGTR-7.9'  
'All clear... shit. What was that device?'  
'Disabler. Reckon you might wanna ask Mute for the assistance.'  
'Mute?' Smoke joins, then chuckles, 'Ask me, I can make 'em strict- and done, you got yourself an explosive compound device. If one bad guy wants to touch it, then, well, you'll hear coughin' on the other end, eh?'  
'Nah... I'm good,' Dice replied in a brief tone.  
'I know you just don't like me, ever since day one. Quit bitchin' alright? We gotta glue now.'  
'Why you such an ass, man?'  
'Hush, deary,' snickered Smoke, 'Soon, we'll be good friends, eh?'  
'Fuck o-'  
'Oi. That's enough from both of you lads,' Sledge ordered. 'Alright, Sift. Get back down here.'  
'Mmm. Get back down here so I can tell you about my beauties,' Smoke teased.  
'Fuck... Smoke. Leave her alone, man.'  
'Dice, hush. I just want to tell her about how they work!'  
'Legit, man.' Dice would sound as if he'd try force a fight with Smoke.  
'Don't worry, I'll leave y' calm, dove,' Smoke sounded as if he were grinning.  
'You two, that's enough!' Sledge once again, cut in as Sift would re-appear from the flock of stairs near Thermite who would be retouching his gun.  
'Alright... Let's move. I suppose we meet half way with Mute, Thatcher and Batalion. We should heel now,' Sift said, pulling her hand from her ear piece.  
'Word from ETA private?' Sledge asked, raising a brow.  
Sift nods, 'Affirmative. They're stuck with a few big toys...'  
'Shit,' Thermite said after looking to his black watch.  
'Shit,' repeated Dice as he leans off from the cover.  
'East of position is where they're located. Sledge, your orders?' Sift swipes down the blade from the trapezium of the vest Sledge turns from the roof tops, then turns to Sift. As he'd study the blood on her arm, he'd remark with his brow still raised, 'You're wounded.'  
'I'll be fine,' assured Sift as Thermite would stand beside her. He stood an inch beneath her.  
'I reckon Celtic will take loads and still be fine,' said Thermite who would be grinning shortly after a brief concise chuckle. Sift would chuckle alongside him quietly, then turns to her weapons. 'Dice. How's Velo looking?'  
'Good,' replied Dice who would stand near her.  
'You might want this as well. Secure up Velo for some time, eh?' Sift would pull out the tab she used to un-jam his device. 'The code input is here, try fuse it,' Sift would lend him the tab as well with the little pellets.  
'Thanks, man,' Dice said, grinning as he'd take the item. He'd look uncertain for a bit, raising both his brows as his expression grew almost worn.  
'Should I?' Sift asks, looking down to the device.  
'Nah. I got it,' he'd reply, picking at the device before inserting a strange wire into the key.  
Sift nods, then turns to Smoke who would be whistling something in both shrill tones, to low and almost breaking note keys. 'Smoke. I don't wanna see that again.'  
'What? The beauties? You won't worry about it.'  
'And still no apology,' Thermite added, shaking his head.  
'Well. If that's what will make you happ-'  
'Just. Don't do it again. Alright? I'm sure it was already clear, but-'  
'Don't worry. I got you,' Smoke would chuckle, placing the M5 onto his right shoulder.  
Sift angles her head to the left, turning as she'd spit out a substance of saliva mixtured with phlegm. 'Sift to ETA,' she'd start, then awaited for a little beep. 'How far is Coal squad to Omega by klicks?'  
'We hear you loud and clear, Sift. Coal 15 klicks from Omegas position. Rendevous in under 20 minutes.'  
'Copy. Sift out.' she'd look to Dice who would drown himself in a water bottle, squeezing the plastic till it turned into the shape of an hourglass.  
'Alright, Coal Squad. On me.'  
Thermite looks to Sledge, it was almost a semi glare and natural study as his expression would flatten. 'Who ever called us Coal is a total shit head.'


	3. Remember Zodiac

**III**

 **Remember Zodiac**  
August 4. 2014  
Alaska, Canada  
08:31 AM

'Damn. This is the type of coffee to get me hyped for a week! How about you, big guy? Take any or... you still stuck on the Poet?'  
Sylvester turned to Joseph, shaking his head as he'd un-clip the rope of his rapple that clung on his dark red belt. Sylvester wasn't the type to call Joseph by Visor due to the fact that Joseph didn't suit the name Visor, as well with Poet; who suited the name "Angel". But, Sift... what a woman that was; he had no idea what to call her due to the lack of creativity that loomed from that unreadable face: One fact Sylvester knew was to tread lightly on Sifts behalf, may he even say team; yes, she was nice and all, but, how she had hacked down most operations on her own, that was a story he knew not to scribble on.  
Sylvester was looking to Sift who sat opposite of the crew, on her own as usual with a mug of coffee in her left hand, to be frank, if she wasn't a bitch, he would've liked to try engage a relationship with her. She had, practically anything a big man like himself wanted; stealing looks from her secretly as he'd study the thick thighs emphasized in a strong poise above the ground seat. Sylvester liked tall women, but, mainly was it Sift due to the long legs and the fair share of full breasts... and least not to say, she had a pretty face. He couldn't stop looking, but he knew, Poet would be catching him with the glare, and she probably might have caught Silver lick his bottom lip when Sift was attentive to the light. Even Joseph was one for gold to Sift, eyeing her when he got the chance, but Sift hadn't even known... ah, questions, questions, questions. Sift was single, that was for sure, and he wanted to advance, why hadn't Joseph: and it was damn clear why. He was shorter than her, smaller, and was looked down upon as a good friend. Sylvester knew he could have a chance with Sift, since- he fell for her immediately after he caught her in her studies. Sift looked so innocent, or, beautiful due to the short black curls that waved down the left side of her cheeks and down to the jaw, thus, evidently expressed a softening mood to her relaxed face. But, she didn't seem to express much when it came to talking, well, she would be friendly, but, was mainly focused in combat.  
Silver...' Poet requested, cutting Sylvester out from trance as he'd look to Sifts straight dark hair, his heart would slightly flatten by the auburn radiant that touched the side of her face, she was reading something.  
Sylvester looks to Poet with a brow raised, and found it rather, boring to look at Poet from Sift. Yes, she seemed mostly angelic due to the golden locks that were bundled into a professional aspect of a tight pony tail, and the fact she looked completely like every other blondie... he grew jealous of the fact that Sift wasn't his. 'What's up, doll?' he'd ask, turning to Ann with a forced smile.  
'I take it you hate the coffee?' she'd ask, sitting beside him after pushing a strand back behind a ear.  
Nodding, Sylvester would agree before seeing Joseph tighten up his vest with a loud cry, 'man-o-man! How are we gonna proceed with this? Cane's gonna be mad as fuck, I tell you guys.'  
'Yeah... He sure as hell will,' Sift said, bringing herself into the conversation only momentarily. She'd un-clip the Famas shortly after with a soft smile in admiration to her weapon. 'Alright Zodiac. Calls from ETA established a new sub from Archs Intel, as you all know,' announcing in a clear voice, she'd move from the bar bench, holding a blue print roll. 'Arch... never gives up, aye?' Joseph would say, grinning from ear to ear as he'd scratch the feathers of his dark hair.  
'No, he doesn't. But in this operation. I promise you, we'll make it get done and dusted.' Responding, Sift would stretch out the paper, gathering two books on each end of the sheet as she'd holler a hand to the team.  
'This here, is our cargo. Simple and clean is what I want this operation to be done, clear?' she'd say, lining her hand from the top left, down horizontal for five centimeters.  
As she spoke of the operation, raising dark brows as a smile would spread by Sylvesters remark, he couldn't stop looking at how strong eyes would melt into a delicate motion just by a little joke. _Why hadn't I asked her first... I know, she's the leader of Zodiac... she's so-  
_ Angel/Poet was laughing too, nudging her little shoulder against Sylvesters bicep, even Joseph laughed till Sift would say. 'However. If it does turn to a negative,' she grew strict again, looking to the squad with a dim expression, 'then we go to the Favelas and sort this man up. Our main target is Rojas. Common surname as usual, however; this Rojas,' she'd produce out a file which would frisbee then splay in a fan before the plan sheet, 'is the one in charge of COMM hacking. Take him out; and we'll be clear. But, as expected from ETA, they have that sorted by a team of S.A.S members-'  
'Oh, right... them. We're Black Ops though, we can handle it like easy,' Joseph would say, Sift looks to him with a soft frown. 'S.A.S would just be like us. They're good soldiers. Now,' she'd flick out a sheet from the bundle. 'As soon as they get that hacking procedure out of the way. Bio hazard chemicals would be more... less difficult to re-visualize.'  
'Right,' Silver says, frowning as he'd cross his arms against his chest. He'd scratch his beard, then raised a right brow in curiousity, 'and we're gonna ask the Canadian Force to help us in this on since we're in Alaska.' By the fact of his tone: Silver almost seemed competitive at one side, and closed no doubt in the other as he'd tense the muscles of his jaw.  
'Correct. Is that an issue?' Sift asked, looking to both Silver and Poet. Odd how just one woman can lower two primes.  
Silver would shrug, then spoke with a huff, 'not an issue. Just wondering.'  
'Of course,' Sift said, bowing her head as she'd mark out a line. 'So do you have a question?'  
Silver watchedher, then looked to Poet and finally accepted Sift will be the woman you wanna wet dream of: she seemed so much of a bitch. Was it fair for a woman to be the captain? He wasn't sure. Sighing lowly, Silver would then say, 'How many Operators will there be?'  
'Two... If I am to be approximately sure. Would you care to see their files?' Requested Sift who'd point to two files on the left side of the table.  
'Uh. No. You introduce me to them, I can't be bothered reading.'  
'Right,' Sift says, looking to the Zodiac/Zulu as she'd then say, 'First one. His alias: Buck,' Sift would raise out a black ink point pen, clicking down the lever as it squeaked anciently by the springs shove. As the pen elongates its black ink against the card board, it'd stop to an disruptive halt. It stroked onto the image of a grey cotton textured beanie, which held the scalp of a worn faced male. 'This, is Sebastien Cote.'  
'Son of a bitch looks like a predator!' cackled out Joseph as he'd twist on a white and black baseball cap.  
Sift raises a brow to Joseph, watching him briefly till his mouth would fall into an oval shape. He'd cough, then tip a finger along the brim of his cap, 'Uh. Continue as you will.'  
'Cote is an adaptable soldier, I must advise to co-operate well with him, we clear? Basing on the weaponry, he'll be the secondary in command of the operation.'  
'Oh yeah? What sort of weapon is that?' asked Poet who would lean down to study the mans face.  
'We call it a "M.A.S.S" standing for, the "M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System". But, what Cote calls his special weapon of choice slash, attachment: He calls it...' Sift slides over two images, one a diagram, the other, a dissection of the tool. 'SK 4-12... or, the Skeleton Key,' continued Sift as she'd round the ink around the dissected tool. 'He's a flexible operator, so, we won't need to care much about passage if he takes point-'  
'Wait... So he's in charge of the operation then?' Silver looked to Sift, raising both his brows as his eyes would trail angrily down to Cote's profile.  
'Till word of hostage is secure; yes. He is in charge,' Sift answered, looking to Silver. 'I see you sense an issue?'  
'Yeah. We don't even know him-' snapped Silver with a sheen snarl, extending down his opened hand in gesture to the three images based on Sebastien Cote.  
'Of 'course. But, if it's to secure the operation, then it has to be done.'  
'Even if he looks like a fuckin' tight ass?' he'd ask.  
'Appearances are the first to be judged. Have you noticed you seem mostly like the one who'd be responsible, but you are not; due to attitude. So let's not debate on looks or character, and get to study. Understood?' Sift would pass a expressionless glare to Silvers broad face, holding his gaze still with a tempting silence to drizzle out. Had Silver not replied then, looking from Sift as he'd disengage.  
'Shit...' Joseph looks from Silver then to Sift with a surprised expression. He'd lower his cap, chuckling after momentary gasps. 'Shit, that's too rough!'  
Poet glared at Sift, but was silent before saying, 'Is there another operator we are going to work with?'  
Sift would nod, flicking over another sheet as it would reveal a pale skinned woman staring attentively into the lens with a black beanie tucked onto her black hair.  
'This here, is Frost; or, Tina Tsang. Operating on careful measurements, not only that- but,' Sift would open out another leaflet, saying, 'she equips, or chooses, a Sterling Mk2 LHT.' When she proposed the tool, she'd move to another file, returning, 'or, as she calls it: The "Welcome Mat." We'll just visualize it as a bear-trap, than WM or the LHT, if you'd like.'  
'So. Just the weaponary we need to know?'  
Sift nods over to Poet as she'd look to the blue print.  
'Well, Buck; operates well in Hostage Rescue operations, as well with both, SPO and International Drug Smuggling. Frost will be working most likely team with both Poet and Silver, basing on cover assistance and, patience. Buck and Visor will work together, and I will be the flank; this is just a rough sketch of how I'd suppose it'd be planned out. But, by knowing that Cote will take point, we all don't know. We'll be joining them in... Well, twenty five minutes.'  
'And what's our operation again?' looking from the balcony side, Joseph (now shortening into Visor), turned to Sift with a dumbfounded face.  
Sift raised a brow, watching him with a bizarre than angry expression as she'd reply, 'due to drug smuggling. We are working with the JFT2, and, may it even be a hostage point.'  
'We secure those easy on our own though, Sift-'  
'Not my order. ETA.'  
'Oh. Yeah... Well, fuck me nicely!'  
Silver began laughing at the remark, as well with Poet. Sift would shake her head with a bitter low chuckle. She'd look at the plans after a final moment, then picks up the onyx tinted FAMAS on her right hip. 'Okay, Zodiac. Let's mo-'  
'Eh. Where's Roger?' called over Visor who would look down to his nade.  
'I thought Roger was down stairs...' Poet said, scratching her cheek as she'd look to Silver, then Visor with a concerned look.  
'Yeah...' Silver added, then scratched his shaved side.  
Sift would walk to the door, brushing past the wide seats as she'd call down, 'Fisher?'  
There was nothing heard at first, then crashing cups and finally: Loud stomps heard coming from the left side of the corridor.  
'You called?' requesting, none other than the man himself, Roger Fisher with the deep and husky london accented voice.  
'Eh... We all did, well, mainly I did!' said Visor through grinning lips. 'What were you doing down there? Jackin' off to Sifts orders?'  
'Oi,' Sift turns from the six foot seven man, and looks to Visor with a blank expression. 'Don't be saying that now. Fisher,' returning her attention to Fisher, Sift raised a brow and asked, 'how's King?'  
'King... he'll be fine. Just, jammed, ma'am.' He'd move the grotesque scar along his jaw away, turning his head to the left as Sift looked to him attentively.  
Silver could tell, or maybe read, that Sift was more fond of King, than Silver, or even any man. There wasn't much, but, she seemed more careful with the big man, whom he grew envy of because not only was Sift focused on him; but, his size. He had more thickness than he did, and looked more charming due to the silver tinctured pupils that fused distinctively with a the spectrum of viridescent; how Silver would question a typical man to even pass a "charming" appearance (Which now, thought Silver: he would now try forget the fact that saying another man is 'good looking', could be mishapen into a queer disorder, which, Silver would shake away the expression.  
Fisher would raise his thick brow, looking to Silver who he caught looking to him as he'd clear his throat, 'alright...' looking back to Sift, Fisher would rub his sharp broad jaw, despite it being covered in the thick growth a coal ink beard.  
'What's going on with the JFT2? I've been reading their files. They seem clear to work with, however... Cote. How will we co-operate? I, have a weapon as like his, simple as it seems. I'd suggest being the CO is well.'  
Sift would shrug, admitting she hadn't gotten the facts of the mission... properly. She'd look to the right, then back to Zodiac squad.  
'Well. It seems we might as well be on our way to find out.' Sift moves from the room first with King following her six.

 **(Segment 1)  
**  
Cold Rubber,  
9: 14 AM of August 14, 2014

Beads of damp sweat ran down Visors temple as he'd look to the fogged up military vehicle window. As he'd let out an exhale, the cold winter air painted the window harshly into white particles as he'd smudge his middle finger along the dew texture. It had been fifteen minutes since they'd been in the vehicle, and Visor wasn't known for patience as he let out a miserable grunted yawn. Most likely, he'd tease with the noise, screaming into an odd scream which would dismiss into a low growl. He'd ram two knocks on the drivers door, shouting over, 'how long is this gonna take? This shit is _booooooooooooooriiing_!'  
'Your weapons not clicked,' pointed out King as he'd pull down the collar of his gear. His chin nods to the misplaced sight on the rear fore.  
'Fisher, fisher, fisher,' taunted Visor as he'd add a little whistle after the repeated words. He'd look to King with a mishapen grin, excessively it grew as he'd begin to bellow a youthful childlike laugh, flashing both brows. He brings the back of his hand against the cold silk of his cheek, collecting the sweat as he extends out his tongue to taste the salty piece of cold liquid. 'It was supposed to be like that... I can fix it when we meet the two operators. Just don't get in my way.'  
Poet gives him a distasteful look, then took a brash-full shrug, 'you don't have a chance, Visor...I'm sure Silver or King could beat you to the gold.'  
King raises a brow to Poet, shrugging his shoulders before pulling a narrow mishapen smirk on his lips. He says after a bitter sigh, 'I'm sure you're quite aware of Sift.'  
Poet would pat her hands onto her knees, looking to Sift as she'd let out a soft uncertain hum, 'I was giving in a chance. I know Sift would probably drill it.'  
'Oh... I assure,' paused Sift in derision, her blank eyes went swiftly to Visor as she'd say, 'Visor will get mostly all the points this time.'  
'I do. I always do,' Visor gazes to Sift, flashing a quick smug looking grin.  
'What happened to Seed though?' Sift disregards his expression, looking to him with a tensed fist.  
'Nah. I got caught because of Silver... I told you that's why I should scout on my own-'  
Silver turns disruptively to Visor, clicked his left thumb as he'd say after a low growl, 'I came to hel-'  
'I don't nee-'  
Sift frowns and flicks over a sharp jab on Visors' right shoulder, 'knock it off. Once we get there,' started Sift. 'We must discuss as a team. Understood?  
'Oh, you always work on chipped marks to make me so sad,' sobbed, in an act; Visor who would then flex out his weapon. 'Don't worry, I got this, Sift. But... I don't like the look of Buck-Cote-Sebastien... he looks like an asshole.'  
'You'll get there,' Sift reminded, looking down to the files after a soft sigh.  
'We plan, as soon as we meet the JFT2,' said King, folding his arms as he'd catch Silver, yet again, looking to Sift with odd mannered eyes.  
Sift nods, looking to the mags of each weapon.  
'In three,' reminded Poet as she'd look to the H.U.D on the sensor that sat on her wrist.  
Sift nodded again, recalling the posts as her fingers would indicate what she'd be counting. Silver raises a brow, placing his chin deeply against his leather covered palm.  
'So. Secure containers and a hostage? I'd say we'll be candy chested in no time!' Silver would look at the little slab on his chest, then shook his head. 'Poet. You be careful, okay?'  
'I will. You watch your ass just as careful though,' Poet looked up to Silver, her eyes would soften beneath the shadow of Silver's jaw.  
Snickering, Visor rolled his eyes then shook his head in a quick notion as he'd click his tongue in several thick paces. 'You two might compromise... I'll tell you guys that much.'  
Silver would make a little hiss sound through the mounts of his teeth, angrily studying Visor, 'you just watch it.'  
'Yeah. Watch my six properly- let me take this on my own, Sift.'  
Sift would disagree with her head shaking, turning to Visor. 'No. Not my orders.'  
'Well, shit then...' sighs Visor as he'd prop down a gadget onto his lap. King would be eyeing the dark cylinder tool like a hawk, frowning as his head is brought up and his attention moved from the attachment, 'we're almost arrivin'. Best we start moving.'  
'You two,' started Sift, as she'd look to Silver and Poet, cutting them off from an awkward situation of both Sift and Visors eyes. 'I don't want any nonsense, alright?' she'd remind, glancing to them, then to Visor.  
Poet would nod, then re-adjusted her vest. 'Understood, ma'am,' she agreed, looking to Sift. Sift would casually nod back.

Sift had extended her gloved hand across to Cote, as she'd bow her head in acknowledgment of a fair greeting, she caught his eye fixate expeditiously on her right hip; no doubt, was Sift aware he caught sight of her the mute charge.  
'Sift, did you say?' he'd re-announce, returning his hand down to his own hip.  
She'd nod, watching his gaze, then 'pretended' to follow his gaze to the black mute charge. She'd smile at first, then told, 'this here, is Marauder... or, folk would call it a Mute Charge.'  
'A _mute charge_?' lowering a brow, Cote would brim out a low cough before adding, 'you're not working with the S.A.S are you?'  
She'd clamp a hand at the nape of her neck, her palm touching the sickly conducted warmth of sweat which would pave into a cold mixture. Her brows would narrow in question as the humidity pushed not only on her, it seemed to show that it got to Silver who would grit his teeth together and curse. She is reminded of the question when looking back to the previous focus. 'The S.A.S?' repeated Sift as she'd shake her head slowly with a thoughtful expression. Her glance moves from the white snow on his boots, then directly to Cote as she'd respond after a narrow swallow, 'No. I haven't operated with them... I take it, Marauder seems almost similar to an S.A.S device or tool?'  
Cote began chuckling, thrusting a hand into his jacket pocket before replying, 'the name sounds a lot like one of the members of the S.A.S' pausing for a long moment, he'd let out a long exhale, 'What exactly does this,' tilting his head as the bolts of vibrant blue directly laid contact on her device, he had a focused gaze, finishing his request with, 'do?'  
She'd clap her hands together, holding them together as Sift would answer with a speculated smile, 'simply following the name, Mute. Once planted, clicked into action; can simply cover the tough and loud actions. Now, I know that's not the answer you wanted, but... it's casually put. So. Now you probably know-'  
'I see why you're working with the JFT2,' Cote said, looking from the charger then to Sift.  
Sift chuckles at first, mirroring a simple smile as she'd look to the approaching Visor who would be tapping at his watch with a troubled peer.  
'Why are we called Zodiac, than Zulu?' Asked Visor finally, frowning as he'd glance to Sift with a raised brow.  
'Good question,' Sift thought, watching the troublesome Visor before pulling out an assumption.  
Sift would tsk through a visible smile, then turns to Cote. He'd catch her gaze after gathering an attachment.  
'What do you do?' asked Cote, raising his head to Visors position as he'd brush a hand across his beanie.  
'I scout,' answered Visor with a more... brash, expression than usual. 'The name says it all,' he'd add; thus, bringing Sift into a little trance of anger; had she only raised a brow to the pestered Visor, then turned to Cote whom painted a questionable frown on his face. 'Sorry about Visor,' Sift apologized, glaring to Visor secretly from Cotes view. She'd continue, 'he's-'  
'Forgot to change his pad,' added Silver who would, take both Sift and Cotes side as he'd fold his arms against his chest thickly after a low exhale. 'You should have fuckin' reminded me to get them...'  
Visor passes a frown, turning his head.  
Sift let out a low sigh, closing her eyes for a moment as the sounds of her knuckles began to click. 'Forgive my team, Cote...'  
There was silence on the other side. Sift felt the need to excuse her squad, maybe even kick them out herself and work with only Poet and King.  
'You two should split,' suggested Cote, his voice almost pissed by the two. 'We're going to work together: By far, you don't seem to co-operate at al-'  
'Hey, for one:' Visor would point a finger to Cote, 'I have never, for even one whole lifetime: ever- fucking worked with yo-'  
'Move. Get those damn plans from the ETA secondary Q, and give them here,' Sift would interrupt after scratching her head noisily.  
'You g-'  
'Move it, or I will exterminate you from the operation, Visor.'  
Visor began mumbling, then turned away from the three as he'd begin to walk. Sift watched him carefully, then turned to Cote with a light sigh of both disappointment and frustration. 'Alright... Re-schedule, then?'  
Cote was glaring to Visor himself, awaiting for his figure to finally disappear from their position before shaking his head. He said shit in a low mutter.  
'Sorry for that. Silver,' Sift looked to the person she called. He'd look back to her in a quick second.  
'Where's Poet and King?'  
'Thought you knew?'  
Sifts eyes scanned the steel table before them, 'could you collect them. It's time we plan this operation.'  
'Whose call?'  
Her eyes look to Cote (now classified as Buck), indicating him without a word as Silver would shrug, then move out.  
'Both Visor and Silver... I'll apologize for,' she'd say once Silver was away.  
Buck looks to her with a pale expression, then shrugs, 'I've seen worse.'  
'There's another Operator, is there?' Sift asks, looking down to the be-little files on the right side of the table.  
Buck nods to her, placing his gloved hand onto the table as he too, looked at the files. 'This... Visor... What's his tool?' He asked.  
'He can spot out enemies with a little device. They track their figures, framing every move for probably seven seconds.'  
'And Silver?'  
'Uses a 'magnet'. Any device within a 15 meter range is quickly shut down, most likely; devices with steel, metal: things with "Silver". It's only point blank however, one flick of the button, and it's finished... that's why, he has to operate after a good call out.'  
'And your other... operators?'  
'Poet and King...'  
'Poet,' Sift introduces, announcing a brief cough as she'd clear her throat to then continue. 'Her tool is to disable any hostile weapon, or device, in the cut of seven meters. Their are only four devices of the P.O.E.T, thus, she works well with both Visor and Silver: now, you're probably wondering, "Doesn't Silver shut down a weapon if there is silver springs in the weapon? It's a minor chance he can, but, the code is... more light than the P.O.E.T because it's not made to systematically break down the figures of a rifle. And King, the weapon is called, is well... King. Judging by the burly mechanically made missile; this may surprise you... not only does it explode what ever it collides with, King can pierce through, I'd say the thickness of a tank. However, piercing through three tanks: make that, for an example: three K2 Black Panthers.'  
'Legitimately can pierce through the thickness of three BP's?'  
Sift nods to Buck as she'd then add, 'I'd say, the missile travels at the speed of a 2.5 to 3.0.'  
Buck looks to Sift with uncertainty as a frown would lower, had he not believed a weapon would hold such force. He'd then place a thumb against his beard, rubbing the thick texture as he'd remark in a low tone, 'Near the Brahmos speed...'  
Nodding again, Sift would open her mouth to speak before Silver walks in, both King and Poet behind, however, King moves through before Silver.  
'Just in time. Did you guys manage to see Visor?' Sift turned to them as King would raise a brow and nod with a thoughtful expression.  
'He's getting those papers,' King added, then turned to Buck before extending down a hand to him.  
'Was there a Frost too?' Poet looks to Buck with a raised brow, pulling a finger across the stream of her blonde hair. Buck would casually nod in response as he took Kings hand and confirmed a solid shake.  
Buck, turning to Sift as he then looks to the rolled sheet of paper in her hand, hadn't said a thing till a few moments of excessive and slow silence: 'We better start planning now.'  
Sift nods alongside King who now, turned to the light shuffling steps of Visor who swept a hand back through the thin sectors of his matted hair. 'You look like shit,' King greeted with an absent frown.  
'I slipped...' Visor replied, glaring to King daringly in a secret way before turning his shoulder to Buck as he'd look to Sift. He had finally given her the plans, Sift, no doubt, takes the sheets with ease before saying without any acknowledgment of thanks, 'let's begin. As Zulu knows, we're undergoing the...' she began to click two fingers, managing to remember the name after several seconds of no cut ins, 'JFT2 commands. May you begin the procedure, Buck?' It wasn't a questionable tone, due to the fact that Sift directly pointed her professionalism view to none other than Cote himself, had she only swayed her focus before he then strictly took in the woman's command (which he knew, he was the "captain' of the situation; but listened anyway.) Buck stood with a heavily worn sheet located in the grasp of his right hand, and his left hand held none other than the weapon of his choice. Moments like these were the best to bore a clear throat and announce a solid introduction.


	4. Operation Red Bone: Recall

**IV**

Operation Red Bone:  
Recall  
Cairo, Egypt  
20: 58 PM

Sift was studying the wound in her arm for a bit as she'd walk behind the squad. Had she almost mistaken them for Zulu after the realization that her mind was caught in trance of Zodiac... Was it the compound? Definitely not, of course, it seemed a bit too off to think of Zulu/Zodiac after a year. Thermite was the first to acknowledge Sifts absence from her weapon as he'd double take his to Sift, 'oh. Sift, you don't look good.'  
'No?' Sift lowers her gaze from her arm, then turns her focus to Thermite after a brief moment, 'I'm alright.'  
'Yeah? I don't think so, your arm's a fuckin' wreck if you ask me.'  
Sift grew earnest as the skin above her brows would grow subsidiary, she'd shrug her shoulders, shaking her head before confirming in a solid tone, 'I'm fine, Thermite. It's just a scratch.'  
Nodding slowly with an uncertain hesitant jerk, Thermite turns from Sift, and towards the front before Smoke would switch his sight upwards to the roof tops. Before Sift thought of how odd it was to target a shotgun to a primarily ranged subject, Dice would suggest to lower the gun.  
'I gotta look,' Smoke says, shrugging his shoulders before approaching his weapon down as he'd turn his head to Dice. 'Since no one else is doin' it...'  
'Because it's fucking clear?' Dice says, his voice almost shrill as he'd target his weapon up.  
Sift would agree with Smoke, interrupting before a quarrel would start, she raises her rifle to the roof top, saying: 'It's too quiet- and we can't relax in a red zone.'  
'No...' Smoke agrees, sounding as if he'd announce a smile to Dice before clicking a gear down on his weapon. 'So even if I'm lookin' at it with my sho-'  
'Alright.' Dice agrees sharply as his eyes locked forward.  
Sift looks to the watch on her wrist, clearing up her throat as she'd look to her forearm again. It writhed more with intense pain as a bead of damp sweat goes down her temple. Instead of thinking of the compound Z8, and even Zulu; her thoughts began to flow with the thought that the bullet which targeted her forearm had some sort of perceptive change in it's steel... likewise of hallucination.  
'So. How many clicks till point?' Thermite asks, looking down to his raised left wrist as he'd tilt his head.  
'Enough?' Smoke replied in a brash tone before chuckling.  
'Eh?' Thermite turns to Smoke, shaking his head as he'd reply. 'So, you've been running this whole time? Shit, you're so fast that I even saw you at my six every goddamn time we got into a gunfight zone. Don't know about you, James bu-'  
'I've been tossin' Compounds every-fucking-where, you damn muppet.'  
'So it tires your arm out? Okay. Not sure if you've already adopted the one han-'  
'You bloody muppet...' Porter turns to Thermite before Dice adds in, 'last I checked Sift was doin' all the shit.'  
'Last I checked, you're Velo crashed that's why she ran through them buildings and nearly got her legs lopped off-'  
'Yeah! By your gas grenades, man-'  
'Oi. That's enough; the three of you,' ordered Sledge who'd turn to Smoke, then look to Thermite and Dice.  
Thermite casually shrugs absently to Sledge then spoke with a stubborn snap, 'just listen, man... Smoke has been up my fuckin' ass this who-'  
'I don't care if he has,' Sledge immediately intervines, locking his focus to him briefly then advances to Smoke with a dismissive waver, 'and you need to quit pissin' off Dice and Smoke.' Smoke would blandly shrug too, then turned his head with a youthful chuckle.  
'Alright, Cowden... I'll leave 'em,' Smoke paused to ruffle another brief laughter as he'd strike a playful elbow against Dice's side, 'On your behalf.'  
Dice grunts angrily, scratching the back of his head as he'd move away from him, 'take care of your own golden self...'  
Thermite and Dice stood together, Sift could feel their grudges against Smoke begin to thicken by the second as she hadn't said a work... yet.  
In a few moments, the stiffling of laughter began to develope from Dices tightened grin as he'd lower the brim of his scout hat against his eyes. Sift raised a brow to Dice's change of mood before following his previous gaze towards a dark brown hued curtain that stopped moving with the still wind, she still remained curious of what seemed so humouress of the object... or what Dice found lighting. With a left brow arched, Sift looks back to the giggling Dice and asks, 'what did you see?'  
'Huh?' Dice turned to the curious Sift and shook his head, shrugging, 'nah. It was nothi-'  
'Then quit laughing and move it.'  
Thermite would hiss slightly, wincing to the response as he'd look to Dice with uncertainty, 'ouch, buddy...'  
Dice sighs, glaring at Sift as she'd remain attentive towards the curtain, raising his right brow and called back. 'You just won't get i-'  
'"You" as in, just myself or not?'  
'Just... you...' Dice said in a low mutter.  
'Is it important then? re-surfaced Sift in question, looking to the stiff curtains as she'd mutter towards Sledge, 'Eyes to the eleven: I think someones holdin' those curtains.'  
Sledge blinked, observing her point as he'd confirm with a solid tone, 'roger.'  
Dice shrugs, blankly saying, 'nevermind...'  
'Aye? C'mon, tell us,' Thermite teased, grinning to Dice as Dice would reply, 'it won't be funny for Sift-'  
'Cause she's a "she" innit?' Smoke interuppted with a low grunt. He'd flick a thumb along the compound slowly. 'Oh, I know so... tell us, Dice. We're all grown ups 'ere... It's not like she's a fucking thirteen year old little lass.'  
Sift continued watching the curtain, looking to Sledge as he'd look to her. 'I'll check here. You watch my three.'  
Dice would continue with a low sigh, looking to Thermite, then to Smoke. 'Alright... you sure you guys wanna hear it?'  
'Is it important?' Sift would manage to call over, remaining still.  
'Um... no? I don't think so,' Dice replied.  
'Then we best get moving. If you're not going to call a straight hostile point blank.'  
'Oh... right, yeah,' Dice would look wounded, then agreed not to say.  
'Sift, you fuckin' party pooper... I really wanted to know what was behind those curtains,' Thermite looked to Sift.  
'You can talk about it when this mission is done. Sledge,' Sift pauses, looking to him as she'd order, 'what's your call?'  
Sledge raises a hand, hovering a bit as he'd look to the right, 'Double time, Coal!'

 **.** **. .**

'Shit! Get down!'  
Sift looks to Sledge who now crouched beside her, streams of sweat ran down Sifts face as she'd move her shaken blood covered fingers from the bullet wound located on her stomach. Not only did she take the shot for Sledge on her stomach; there was even a bullet that narrowed past her shoulder. Some reason, she remained silent, and even almost slightly calm.  
Sledge questioned the ability of how Sift maintained silence when she was injured, even the simple fact that she took two bullets for him. He'd take her hands underneath his as he'd push them against the wound, she only bucked once, looking down as she'd keep her lips shut. 'I'd... advise,' Sift started before spitting out a clump of blood and saliva to her right. Her eyes look back to Sledge, almost sluggish as she'd continue after a low wheeze, 'help the squad... I'll manage-'  
'ETA, we need a medic here ASAP!' Sledge sounded a bit pissed off by the mere fact that ETA hadn't dispatched earlier, as he'd keep one hand above her two gingerly shaking hands.  
Sift manages to let out an exhale, her back slump as her voice would cut. 'Sledge...' she'd start, her face growing pale as she'd look from him, to Smoke who would toss out another Compound. 'Just... give covering fire while I stand...'  
'What? No. You stay down. You could've gotten bloody shot in the h-'  
Dice began swearing to the COMM.  
'We need to clear...Velo,' Sift found it troublesome to breathe now as Sledge would keep his gaze on Sift. He wasn't sure how he was feeling now other than protecting Sift, judging by how his hands held hers- he wasn't sure how to feel. Yes, it was to supply assistance against her wound which surely wound end her life; but, it granted him a pleasant feeling that if she were to live: it was because of him. It wasn't surprising for him to save lives without knowing 'cause it's his duty to protect allies- but Sift... There was something about Sift he questioned as his gaze lowered perplex like after realizing his focus settled near the area of her breast and up. Luckily, Sift wasn't looking to him. He followed her gaze, and saw nothing (which wasn't important).  
'The Velo,' repeated Sift, her voice trembling and faint as she'd look down to her hands. She'd clench her fists slightly, feeling somewhat strange after noticing Sledges hand pressing down.  
 _Odd, isn't it? That a man you find...  
Don't even think of it. Last time you had a feeling on a man you liked... You know what happened to him, don't yah?'  
_Sift was looking down, tensing her jaw as she'd grip at her stomach. The pain stabbed painfully against her body as she'd let out an empty exhale, finding her shoulders deflate.  
Sledge already noted for the Velo: and once again, Dice had it shot down. Pity, pity, pity. 'How's the goddamn Medic?' asked Sledge, his shouting blurred into a muffle as Sift began to return to a mental state:  
 _You could've died instead. That does tell you like him enough-  
Or... it might mean that I don't want a team mate to die.  
And what of Fisher? It's been a year since you've seen him. 'Cause you got caught in the traps.  
_Sift managed to push off the thick weight of Sledges hand on hers before she'd pick up her rifle, rake a hand against it's lever before targeting it towards a dark alley. 'You guys should make a go for it. ETA hasn't confirmed a position yet of the Medic, or even the time.'  
'What? No. We stay, till the medic comes, or the lads.'  
'Their posts aren't even confirmed... I don't know when, and I'm not gonna sit here, knowing that a few body bags we piled because of my injury. Not only that, but... Arch.' As Sift paused, wiping the back of her hand across her bottom lip to collect the fresh blood on the weakened tissue; her eyelids would lower in slumber before she'd cough and continue to the subject. 'Get... goddamn Arch.'  
'Ah, pooched' Sledge mutters bluntly as his brows lower strenuously above grimly light tinctured pupils. He'd sigh, looking to the bleeding Sift as he'd disapprove, 'No... We're not doing that-'  
'Eh, boss... I ain't sure about the assistance- I think Sift is righ-'  
'Fuck off! We ain't doing that shit!' Dice looks resentful to Smoke, then to Sift.  
'We're here for Arch!' Sift managed to shout, tagging a frag to her six as she'd contain the coughs that were next to come. She'd continue, looking to Dice, 'That's all. I'll live, I know that for sure...'  
'No, not with a hackit wound on your stomach, lass,' refused Sledge, studying Sift in irritation as he'd mutter a curse beneath his breath.  
'Goddammit, Sledge... listen to Smoke. He knows that once you folk snatch out quick, you guys will not only be free from this heavy fire, but... you guys have a chance to stake out Arch. If not-' Sift would grip onto Sledge's vest, latching onto the thick material as she'd pull him down a bit. 'I swear to god... Get this bio-hazard container out, otherwise this whole thing would be for goddamn nothing!' Sift dared not to glance strongly against Sledges attention; but, it seemed to be the only thing to persuade a broad figure.  
Sledge, on the other hand, only frowned, watching her as he'd take her hand.  
 _Why in gods name does he have to hold my ha-  
_ 'We. Are. Not. Doing that, lass.'  
'Then we un-ass quick!' Thermite suggested, gunning down a bunch.  
'Meaning? Are you saying we leave Sift?' Dice bites the frag pin, then tosses it as he'd prone down against the cover.  
'Yes,' Sift agreed, looking to the disapproving Sledge and Dice. She'd move up, look at her mags as she'd register a few clips against her belt.  
Sledge grew still and silent, glancing to Sift with uncertainty. Disappointed, he'd nod slowly as he lowers his hand from hers. It was confirmed to leave as he'd call out to the ETA.  
'Get Arch, Dice... get 'em for me, alright?' Sift reminds, a soft smile twitching weakly on blood stained lips. 'I'll provide post shots while you folks leav-'  
'One stay,' ordered Sledge rapidly. Sledges gaze followed Thermite till Thermite knew he was looking to him.  
'Sledge. No. You're going to-' Sift let out a wince, coughed out a clot of blood before frowning, 'you need Thermite. He was called to break down the thick walls...'  
'Dammit, lass...' he'd wipe a hand across his forehead, shaking his head. Sledge would then look to the weakened Sift.  
'I'll be alright.' assured Sift before her croaky voice began again, 'Take my Marauder, I won't need it since I got no loud nades...'  
'Fuck... no,' Dice crouched opposite of Sift as he'd observe her. 'I ain't allowing you to go Rogue again.'  
'It's not your choice. Take Marauder, and move it.' Sift halted, holding her wound deeply as she'd spit to the left hand side, and started again with a transparent tone: 'If I stand, run alongside, I will most likely die- if not, then I'll slow down Coal squad.'  
Dice wasn't the one to chat back to Sift... he knew since day one, judging by the simple fact that she was older than him by one year; that, Sift was more logical than he ever was. Yes, he was smart; but, Sift was always the talker when it came to the two of them.  
'Get Arch,' repeated Sift as she'd let out a low gasp. 'Alright... You get that punk for me... And Smoke?'  
Smoke reared his head to her, ducking by the gun fire.  
'Clear that Bio-hazard, and the drinks will be on me. Stood?'  
Smoke shrugged, 'I don't know 'bout that... You probably won't even buy me a glass.' Teasing, he sounded as if he was chuckling.  
'That's the spirit, Porter...' Sift said through a soft smile, chuckling too before coughing out more blood. 'Believe, squad. Even an idiotic man believes in a dying fool.'  
Smoke chuckles, then tosses out a smoke grenade. 'Alright. Let's move before we get shaved clean!'  
Sledge sighs, shaking his head as he glanced down to Sift. 'Dammit, lass... if I see you in a body bag...'  
Sift would shake her head, looking to the smoke grenade before fixing her weapons sights. 'The gas is clearing.'

 _And here is Sift, sitting in a pile of blood with multiple dead bodies occupied in stab wounds, unfortunate for 'em... the blood pile isn't mine... Dammit. However, reasoning with the bloody wound on the stomach, shoulder and fricken forearm... I'd consider it a week days trip of surviving; for me, that is.  
_ It was, an hour and fifteen minutes since Sift sat there without being able to move her limbs after taking down the tangos. Had she never said a word as her eyes glanced blankly towards the roof tops, then to the dark sky as she'd look to her right hand side. Had her trusty rifle sat before her fragile hand as thin laces of smoke traced along it's black nozzle. She'd look to her hip, not knowing really why since there was, empty shells. And as predicted: empty shells. Why had she looked in the first place when gold bullets sprayed in hills and splayed measures, the color of gold bullets in blood wasn't a pretty sight; especially with flesh chunks diced here and there.  
Now how the fuck had Sift survived still from three deep wounds, and almost in a fatigue state? It was because not only did she have a Mute charge which was now gone; but, Sift owned two more tools which she never spoke of. One, she used after inhaling steeply; was "Pumper". A syringe. When she'd drill down the whole liquid into the pipe and against her arm, a burst of brief momentum fueled into her blood cells before as she even knew it; she felt not even a day old. Or, maybe one when she stood up. Sift would perk a brow, silently shifting around as she'd pat down the bodies till, at least, she'd find ammo, which she did, but, they were for other weapons. Comparing these four weapons to her AP4 LR-308 and her .500, they seemed rather daft as she'd click a mag into the MP5K, place it against her left thigh. On her right hip along the belt, secured a UMP 45. On her back clung CAR-15 and, the final weapon, she held, was a M2486, mainly were it the sub machines that had no sights. It would've been heavy for most folk, however, for Sift; it seemed only like a 20 KG bag. Sift moved around normally as she'd let out an exhale before looking to her syringe.  
'Well...' Sift raised it up as she'd give the little plastic rod a shake, already knowing, there was nothing in there. She'd shake her head dismissively then re-instructed it into her vest pocket. One thought on her mind, was getting back to the group. It wouldn't be hard for her now as she knew that Smoke... he was a goddamn fool with his compounds.  
Taking a step forth from the bullets, Sift quietly moves from the bodies and towards a burnt vehicle. She'd slide a finger along its rustic metal before nodding in approval of... nothing, really.  
 _Get back to the team... finish off that goddamn arch. And, if I fail this... beers are gonna be on me instead of the house-  
_ Sift lets out a sharp sigh, shaking her head before moving forward and raising her rifle to the rooftops.  
Dice, Sift thought, glancing to the rooftops before spotting out a dull luminescent glint of metal ray on one peculiar, and somehow, familiar, item which Sift would approach. Sift thought of Dice because, that item on the ground which her fingers would collect and lay in rigid shards: was none other than the Velo itself. The Velos little wires ripped from their copper and plastic multicoloured wires, a few fragment shards disregarding the little codes on the youthful tool.  
The thing was, between Sift and Dice: was that they were related, that, was the boldest similarity, or strongest intell connected. Not, related as in distant cousins or brother and sister; it was, slightly like cousins, however, knowing that they were the same age as each other since childhood- the two, were mainly best friends. But... bullets can strain away fun times, both Dice and Sift knew, mainly did Dice when he saw Sift come back from a mission alone with bullets carving every root of her body (and somehow, Sift managed to still move normally). Dice, on the occasion, knew not to ask: and he didn't that time. But, instead he asked others and got: 'oh... the Zulu squad right? Yeah... they're "M.I.A', but I'd reconsider "K.I.A."' And Dice had no choice but to believe the "K.I.A" judging by the rough situation Sift looked like she ran through. When Dice saw Sift again in the Medical Bay, he hadn't said even a word to her; not even a little gesture as Sift recalls now.  
She was sitting on a black seat, looking at the cast, and rubbing at the scar which would now become a legitimate tattoo on her face that came horizontal from her left cheek, to right earlobe. When Dice approached only a bit, he could read that if Sift wouldn't reconnoiter to his position- it meant, she wasn't to be bothered.  
Two days after the terrible turn of events, Dice could talk to Sift: only a bit since he was on probation for trying to snatch up a few ideas from an S.A.S member (who, he'd soon come to know).  
"Sift... she doesn't seem... like herself?"  
"She's always quiet anyway."  
"But that mission. It was with both Zodiac/ Zulu and the JTF2!"  
Sift would shake away the memories, frowning down to the Velo which she now raised, examined, then placed it into the bag on her back.  
 _Out of all times... I gotta remember this crap...  
_ She'd glance blankly towards a tunnel engraved with urban graffiti art and texts with pop neon colours. Looking to her watch, Sift would see that it was damn well clear on nine: 9:37 to be exact. Meaning that she stood around for four minutes doing jack all except for staring down at Velo which brought her... distinctive memories.  
Sighing, Sift would no doubt decide to move forward against the tunnel walls with her gun targeted to her 12.

'Blasted...' Sift muttered lowly as the blood circulation of her arms suddenly subdued into a submissive wave of dismiss. Her hands shook unstably as the stiff gesture of her fingers would make her grip reduce from the MP5K. The sound of the light sub dropping to the ground almost panicked Sift as her shoulders would drop into a sluggish falter. 'Argh...' managed to growl Sift before crying out another grunt which stepped low behind her clenched teeth, making Sifts right hand smack harshly against the cars metal. 'Goddammit... don't, goddamn do this...' she'd mutter to herself in both fustration and misery as her thoughts would rigidly echo in merciless voices, duplicated in calls of: 'what the heck is goin' on with my arms?!' alongside, 'my goddamn gun!' She hadn't imaged anything yet but a cloudy mind as she hadn't even felt the pain which wouldn't writhe along the thick flesh of her right hand. Of course, Sift hadn't forgotten about the raining bullets against the barricades and the steel, which their golden shells bounced elegantly along the black concrete. Dust flew against the soft silk of Sifts eyes as she'd close the eyelids above in anger as she'd try wriggle her fingers towards the MP5K.  
 _Surrounded once again, Sift. Now how on earth are you gonna get out of this witho-  
I goddamn got this, alrig-  
Not when you can't move even a finger like that you don't got this...  
_Sift battered a hand on the concrete path instead, then thrashed the hand against the curb in anger... to be frank, who ever saw this would probably have a good long laugh and wonder why they hired a deranged individual to a professional rank... or most likely, who ever told them they could hold a gun.  
Still, there was no sense on her hand as she felt completely numb till it reached her expressionless lips. The feeling the tensed muscles that held her jaws would soften entirely, her eyes would become relaxed behind two drooping eye lids before she felt her brows lower distinctively. Sift hadn't muttered a word as her focus went to the MP5K leisurely as they'd blink spent. Her next blink would grow onto the bottom lid as the ambient noises of gun fighting would soon turn to a tranquil area of swathe where the scent of oil and burnt rubber began to transfix into the appearance of liquid which soon converted to water.  
 _I... sure as hell hope this car didn't have any infectious crap on it... or I hope I hadn't inhaled in too much of the bloody hazardous fumes...  
_ _S_ ift began to cough bitterly, trying to shake her head before the feeling of shards swept across her eyes made her shut them completely. Inside her mind was quick blurs thrashing wildly into a red abyss before dismissing into a clear dark image of nothing. Her body swayed to the right before turning to the ground and collapsed with a dull thud against the solid gravel.

There were solid fires percieving the dark air with ripping waves of metal piercing into the sound of solid flesh; no, it was most likely the sound of nothing but the bullet dancing then shrewing elegantly into dismissive wirls. From the tool, it sounded most likely of a semi-automatic sniper rifle: which, Sift suddenly knew to goddamn wake up. However, only her ears worked, and nothing more as her eyes would shift stiffly to and fro.  
 _Is it friendly? Or is it not? Knowing that the fires are multiple... and I'm still breathin'-  
_ Another bullet fires, echoing through the environment as Sift would try move her arms. Her breathing came out raspy like as she'd almost inhale in the thick fumes of the concretes waste. She knew not to move, or even breathe yet as she did, and tried not to cough after over inhaling.  
Her shoulders seemed as if they were detatched deliberatly from her lifeless body as she'd keep trying to move her right hands pointy finger. Her body didn't move after another bullet fires slightly closer to her position. Her eyes lull a bit, then closed only hear the ambient noises of gun fights. In the mean time, the bullets began to erradicate into the distance, becoming more silent as the sounds of light rubber soles approached Sift.  
During her time of servince, Sift knew not to panic when even in the midst of battle, even despite the piercings of either knife wounds or bullets. It was, her sort of clarification to keep calm in all sorts since she lost most of her expressions and feelings; why? Why, it was because she knew not to show her expressions unless it were solid distress- however... Sift knew never to show anything buy the fact that as a youth, she had experienced many things most wouldn't, and understood mostly strict contacts of everything really. She knew not to brag, not to overtalk; mainly were it to not become the arrogant liner as well with many others: thus, creating a silent observer who she only tread lightly because of how precise her studying skills had been inhanced during her years of living. And sometimes, having no emotions when in a bad situation may have looked... awkward, especially trying to maintain an empathetic gesture however, not knowing what to say; but that is only because it is in a mental adaption that they'd examine strategies in either avoiding, or configuring a way to fixtate. It is always, for Sift: Think first, then move; reasons why, was no doubt, because she was already known to have a "cold" heart.  
Some would ask in their heads why Sift was portrayed as a motionless and orderly character; and of course, it'd be lead to experience: even though she wasn't at the dull age. Was it only that? Perhaps not because she knew not to risk lives of others, her brash determination for thriving into an ideal plot of success in work, or missions was because it were the right things to do, even if, Sift was to lose her own life; then she'd make sure that it'd be done. It wasn't because Sift preferred her experience, but, it was because her attitude of careing for others was originally a sustained characteristic that made her broader size the team leader figure of any sector alongside the logical meticulations.  
However, now; as her heart beat slow inside her chest: Sift's mind wasn't occupying right due to the quick flash backs of Zodiac, then Coal and to the shadows of Arch. The footsteps should've been her main focus; her only focus really as it was the only thing in present life and near her own, realistic figure. Now configuring, her mind quickly eradicates from the hallucinations and returns to the pounding footsteps.  
She heard the sound of shuffling, then... a crouch?  
Her mind was cleared as she'd focus on the figure, trying to focus at least as her back was faced to the person, there was a light touch on her left shoulder, then a voice saying, 'Vy luchshe ne byt' mertvym...'  
Clearly, Sift knew, it was no english language. Perhaps, by the thick pronounciation, the male voice sounded none other than a Russian.  
She felt his hand slide down her arm, then, pausing as if he had seen the bullet across her forearm. 'Akh, der'mo...' his tone was low as the hand performed on her forearm would broadly turn into a tight grip. Sift knew he was going to pull her before she'd let out a grunt to indicate, she were alive.  
'Oh?' he'd pause, his grip loosening as he'd say in a questionable tone, 'are you alright?'  
Sift grunts again, her jaw numb as she heard him say, 'Get up. We have to get moving.'  
Sift manages to slap her left arm harshly across, letting out another mutter as she'd try to speak. Her side profile is shown as she'd study the dark green camo along what was left of his face before the black cloth and a dark chechenka cap on his scalp which had it's ledge just above his thick brows. She'd let out a sharp exhale, telling by the model of his sniper rifle (which was, the OTs-03), that this here; was an Operator who... shouldn't even be sent in this task. But he was here now, and she should be grateful of it; but couldn't due to the numbness of her body.  
'Wait... You're Sift? Okhotnitsa...' muttered the man as he'd raise a brow to her. 'Why aren't you saying anything?'  
'N...' Sift muttered back, then retried again as her tongue would hold on the N. Her gaze was concise when to him, before relaxing foward. 'N...u...-nu.'  
The man frowned as Sift continued with her trouble. 'Nu...-' Sift tenses a bit, then rounds her jaw abit. 'Nuh...m...'  
'Numb?' blinking, he'd then say, 'you are numb?'  
Sift grunts, not looking to him.  
'We have to keep moving... Come along,' he'd offer a hand to Sift. However, she hadn't taken it and managed to mover her left arm.  
'I... can move,' Sift finally said after fifteen seconds of complete silence.  
She hadn't taken his offer when she finally took control of her body pressure. However, when she stood, looking down to him with a nod, she'd ask. 'Which Tatcom called you down?'  
'Opfor-1.2.' He'd reply.  
'Glazkov, yes?' she'd question, arching her left brow as she'd twist her right shoulder.  
'Yes. And you are Sift.'  
Nodding, Sift agreed before moving her shin. Glazkov raised a brow towards the blood bath on her stomach as he'd suggest thinly, 'I advise you take care of that... you might get infected-'  
'It will be dealt with later. How do you prefer moving in tailing?' she'd ask, immediately turning to him.  
'On the rooftops.' Glaz replied, looking from the sight of his weapon, then to Sift with a frown. 'Why?'  
Sift looks around again, being sure her detailed precision would aline every dark corner of the blocks. Replying with a solid tone, 'we move. Make sure you cover.' Sift looks from him quickly, then turns around and advances forward. 'Make sure to not compromise the I.T.'


	5. Zodiac Reminiscence

**V**

 **Zodiac Reminiscence**

August 4. 2014  
Alaska, Canada  
12:02 PM

'Sift,' sang Poet as she'd peer to her Sifts left shoulder. Sift was already re-locating a few subjects on a minor tool before replying with her chin raised. 'What is it?'  
'You know...' Poet paused, looking down to the blue print beneath her left hand. The wind blew oddly outside as she'd return after a simple sigh, distinctively sustaining contact to the leader of Zodiac. 'After this mission... do you reckon the break would be long or just the usual?'  
'Don't know. I'm hoping for a brief bre-'  
Poet laughs, shaking her head as Sift would raise her left brow to Poets expression. 'Brief? A short break? C'mon, Sift... you give yourself too little credit on this. Take a cup of coffee or something. Missions out in a few anyway...' Poet would pretend to glare playfully towards Sift as her eyes scanned with a minor twitch. 'You made us super hero troop to the mission...'  
'Because I must,' Sift replies, returning her gaze back down to the sheets and began lining the large sheet with a wide stretch, then her arm moved in a perfect circle. She began writing when her back reared close.  
'We're Zodiac... surely, it won't be that hard.'  
'And Zodiacs intentions are to break down the toughest choke points; you see,' Sift would look to Poet with a professional formation, sweeping a hand across a few onion skinned files, continuing after, finishing off the quarter of the dark coffee. 'if it ain't for us, dismembering every hostile threat for others in an early stake: you know where that leads us?'  
Poet nods, watching the leader as she'd take a seat onto the stool with a calm expression on her pale face. 'I guess you're right... But, you're still gonna let me take coffee break, right?'  
Flashing her brows up only once, Sift would gesture for approval, then continued with the planning without saying a word until Poet would break the silence with a question, 'Sift. I know this is weird, but... we've been working with each other since two years ago. So, I'd reckon I might as well ask.'  
'Ask away, Poet,' Sift spoke, flicking her pen against the steel table.  
'Alright. So... Nah, I'd say three years or something. You and King...'  
Sift had a slight chance of knowing the conversation would lead her, knowing that most women and men enjoyed talking about... this sort of stuff if away from planning subjects or away from guns. Sift looks up to Poet, watching her concisely then adds, 'what about King?'  
'"What about King?" Not you? Sift, I know King has a few feelings up his sleeve for you. I'd say mostly all the guys you work with have a "crush" on you-'  
'Nonsense,' Sift says, trying to avoid the topic as she'd click her knuckles down onto the table. Still, it hadn't convinced Poet to stop grinning as she'd watch her with an attentive look. 'I'm telling you! You remember what happened in Flashpoint, right?'  
'All of it actually,' Sift said, pausing as her eyes ran to a subtle black dot on a sheet. 'What's the main point you wanna get at of Flashpoint?'  
Blinking, Poet would lean an elbow on the table as she'd reply, 'oh? That time when King and you disappeared from the point 'cause of the collapse?'  
'I...Poet. If you want to know what happened, it was only the survivalist strategy that went aroun-'  
'For three days you two were missin'... Are you sure?'  
'Yes. I am not interested in that; and I am not interested in heading off topic from the real issue here,' Sift made it clear when she'd plant a finger thickly across a file.  
'Ah. Alright, fine... I believe you,' Poet said, glancing blankly to Sift before saying, 'you know... I used to be like you.'  
'As in?'  
'Well. Not the "whole" entire you, but, like... saying I wasn't interested and wanted to get the job done... I mean, look at me; I'm in Zodiac.'  
'Of course. We're all serious here.'  
'Yeah. But... I wasn't interested till I met Silver. You know what I mean, right?'  
'Perhaps. I can say I understand, but it doesn't mean I'm legitimately, in your shoes.'  
'Yeah. See? I mean... if you're already taken, then I understand where you're comin' from if you wanna just get the job done. You got a man, right?'  
'No,' Sift replied, glancing to another stack of folders before planting them onto the steel table with a sharp thud.  
'I... wouldn't have guessed so. I mean, if every guy here likes you-'  
Sift perked a brow to Poet dully, making her voice go quiet. 'I'd advise, this... talk, shouldn't be even happening.'  
'Oh... yeah.'  
'Back to your post, Poet.'  
'Wait... just,' Poet sighs, lowering her head in postpone as she'd resume with her head raised. 'Why do you... prefer to be alone? Like... that's not a happy life.'  
'Who said I wanted a happy life when it should be logical? If it is happy, then there is weakness opened. There is nothing wrong with being alone, even might I say "alone" is just a solitary confinement. There are people who prefer happy, and some, who know it's consequences. Do you catch what I mean, Poet?'  
'I guess so... so, you want the...'  
'Yes. The prudent solitary life where there is nothing wrong with being yourself and only yourself. No judgments because I know, that the gender doesn't matter: only the person.'  
'I get it... it's 'cause of your broadness you've adapted that... mindse-'  
'Is there something wrong with it?'  
'Oh. No. I didn't mean to make it sound that way.'  
'No,' agreed Sift, flicking the sheets. 'But it seemed so. I understand where you are coming from, however: now is not the time for such talk.'  
'Yeah...' Poet paused, moving from the stool. 'King is taller and larger than you though... you might tick that for a interes-'  
'No, Poet.' Sift confirmed, looking to Poet with a strict point of confrontation. Poet moves away from Sift finally, shoulders lowering as she'd walk out.  
As Poet walked away, Sift was left with her thoughts, and the planning beneath her.  
 _Poet is right in one hand... The one that you have a feeling for him: and maybe, he has a feeling up his sleeve for you too, Sift. Maybe. But, you know yourself: stay clear of that sort of stuff.  
Let's not think of this and return back to bloody work, alright?  
_Poet was correct on one thing however; it was that King was noted as an interesting individual towards Sift. It had been three years working with them, she knew Visor longest however due to how "idiotic" he acted for trying to fall prey to the rogue boots of the mission. Thing was, Sift, was never the one to afflict words, or even think of it even out of mission; and Dice snapped to her once for being too serious. Had he even tried to talk to her about relationships which, she had dismissed by turning to the firing range with quick routed shots underneath five seconds against ten targets 35 meters away from the sand bags: all head shots punctured by each singular .30 carbine that belonged to the AMT Automag III.  
She remembered mostly everything that day: and when her mind enveloped into the thought of it; it were only a moment of being lost in the previous trance. Her and Dice would be standing at the range holding their empty mags, well, for Dice, his were empty as he'd peer over to the golden bullets of the carbines as he'd say blandly after sipping on a cold refreshing beverage of beer, 'you know, Ro. I saw a few guys lookin' at you.'  
'Oh?' Sift hadn't raised her head from her weapons gears as her finger slides across the silver metal and the creased in insignia of the Automag. The two stood underneath a large spread of a light brown cloth, pinned then thrown over a net, shelter.  
'You don't know do you?'  
'Know of it? Them? I don't care, really.'  
'Yeah...' Dice takes up the beer bottle again as Sift raised a brow to him finally shifting her head up. 'You still on the second bottle?'  
'Oh...' Dice would chuckle, shaking his head, 'I'm humble... I didn't know drinking was a challenge.' He takes up the bottle, and finishes the quarter remaining.  
Sift would watch him with her brow still raised, then looks to another set of empty mags.  
'You know... I could get the guys off you...'  
'You don't need to, Al. You never know what they're thinking.'  
Dice watched Sift place the Automag along the bench, as her hand would grab the mags she was eyeing before. He'd only tsk, shaking his head with a solid shrug, saying, 'alright. Whatever you say, Robyn. What do _you_ think they're thinking then?'  
Sift was collecting a 19mm parabellum tray and began to restock on the Adkal Ghost before replying, 'what do _I_ think? Why, I only know that my appearance looks different from everyone else. Won't you imply too?'  
'Well... I guess so. Not much girls got, your style.'  
'No, which is perhaps why they look. It's rare to see someone with a shaved side, both, shaved.'  
'Yeah. Especially here. That's the sort we see in urban street wear.'  
Sift raised her brow once, then nods, setting aside the Adkal as she'd take up her sixth beer bottle, clicks it open before Dice stopped her with a wince. 'What is it?'  
'You sure you're not dazed?' he asked.  
'If I were, I would've been locked in my dorm. But, here I am.'  
'Yeh. Try hard, much?'  
'Barely,' Sift snickers, drinking down the bottle.  
'You know. You're larger than most people here... and those,' Dice points to the dark ink which was established in fine links of skulls and vintage gears. He hadn't noticed the new set of wolves that lingered strikingly in none other than black fulminations attired in a beguiling display of finesse delineation. 'New set?'  
Sift nods, raising her left arm, she could tell his face almost shared the resemblance of shallow covetous when he looked away from her. 'There was this girl starin' at me though.'  
'As always? Humour me,' Sift said, smirking to him as she'd fold her arms beneath her breasts that were contained behind a black hoodie.  
'Yeah, man. She was looking at me through the training. Tried talking to me too...' He almost looked uncertain, however, Sift knew he was just asking for appraisal due to the fact that he had been always saying that folk watch him from head to toe from afar or close. 'What did you do?'  
'Me? Nothing... I keep it cool, y'know. Might find another one-'  
'Which looks like your key type?'  
'Yeah... I mean...'  
'All the girls here seem to look like it.'  
'Aye?' Dice gives her a solid glare, however, despite the blank expression; he quickly releases his chance with a grin and a hearty chuckle.  
'Cohen?' asked Sift, already, had she known that Dice had eyes for the FBI SWAT Operator. And he'd look to her with a strange glance, advancing away as he'd laugh.  
'As expected...' she'd say, raising a brow as she'd shake her head bitterly. 'She looks a lot like one of your old flame.'  
'Fuck...' Dice looked to the targets.  
'You been talking to any guys lately?'  
'Mostly likely mission related-'  
'Just... mission related?'  
'Yeah. Why?'  
''Just... wonderin'.'  
'Of 'course.'  
'And... any guys hitting you on?'  
'What?' Sift frowns slightly, turning to Dice as she'd growl slightly, 'no. Definitely not.'  
'Sure... alright. But, I reckon Mute especially.'  
Sift gave him a expression of distaste shaking her head as her fingers slid against the slide of the Automag. 'Mute? Now why would you think of him in that way?'  
'You two always talk to each other, right?'  
'Meaning we're good friends and that he fixes my devices.'  
'You sure?' Dice gave her a sleazy little smirk.  
Sift frowns, 'what makes it look like I'm not sure? Just, leave it, alright? He's a good person to work with.'  
'Meh... I don't know about that. He's a silent guy... I mean, I guess he doesn't wanna pull out his opinion 'cause, yeah... But he talks to you mo-'  
'That's because I understand his points, and don't want to over excessively ask the incorrect questions despite him being younger than I am.'  
'Oh, yes. That's right. He's young as fuck, aye?'  
'Yes. So, currently, I'm just a coach for him, however; the name shouldn't get you over high hills already.'  
'You training him then?'  
'Yeah... slightly. Just heads up, that's all.'  
'And how on earth would he just... trust you?'  
'As assigned, I was a commanding officer: Six years older than the young man, and yes: he was the silent sort of one. Many reasons behind a silent being, most folk know why. I judged his silence because he was a smart person, either shyness or clearly not wanting the center of broad attention, probably, more mature than the other lot, so he had experience with other sorts. I somehow, fixed on his actions which was when I was teaching him the routes; he knew any with a blink, or even before told. I learnt to adapt with that, and his brief nature. And that got him to where he is now.'  
'So, even if he just said two words?'  
'Even so. It just means he wants to get the job done, fast and without a doubt. It is always good to never let the hostile breathe for a second- or maybe even think of inhaling. I saw no issue in monosyllabic in ideas, and yet I still see no issue.'  
'Oh. Right... Yeah, so, he just automatically trusted you?'  
'It's knowing the person first. I guess it was the first impression; and, you know how smart folk are. Before working with someone, they ought to do good research. And he found out that I...'  
'Were a damn officer... does he know about me?'  
'Maybe? We both don't know. But, I guess that's why he trusted my views.'  
'And 'cause you're older than him. We both are, but he doesn't seem to like me.'  
'Most people are sharp I suppose, if you don't like it: don't try too hard to be their friends otherwise you'd be classified as the "try hard."-'  
'Wait, so... you telling me he just listened to you?'  
'So and so,' Sift replied, tilting her head.  
'I reckon he ain't so bad after all.'  
'He never was, in my stature.'  
'Right... But, I just, don't know why he'd trust you even if you're the cop.'  
'Are you questioning my beliefs? I know, being twenty five at the time, doesn't seem like enough. That's too young, some assume, even I would: but, we are both not alike, and I'm not alike others my age. And that's because of maturity, and with maturity comes along understanding other than being the brash individual. And perhaps, I was just born with the natural instincts of empathy.'  
Dice rolled his eyes miserably, tsking as he'd look to the distance and take a sip from his beer bottle.  
'Fine. How about Smoke then? You know...'  
'Don't. Just, don't.'  
Dice grinned to Sift as they'd both chuckle together. 'What? You like him?'  
'No!' Sift cried, laughing as she'd wipe a finger beneath her left cheek. 'Just, no.'  
'Sure. Why you laughing then?' Dice cheered on, watching her then as he'd lean onto the steel post.  
''Cause that's a silly assumption. You and I both know so.'  
'Yeah... but you're laughing though, man.'  
'Humour me, mate.' Sift stopped laughing however a smile lingered on her plump lips as she'd look to Dice.  
'Robyn... C'mon. He's a bit weird with his gas grenades, aye? Touches them in that way, talks to them in that way...'  
'Exactly. That is why I know for one fact, he has no eyes for any one other than his compounds; it's normal in a way. Just like how we... well, I, like my weapons- but, he's just cooped up in there too long.'  
'Yeah. Having a guy isn't so bad, like. So many girls I've been wi-'  
'Al, I thought we were abandoning this... and no, you haven't even been with one, but you enjoy the looks.'  
'Aye? Alright, then...'  
'It's the truth though.'  
'Yeah, alright,' Dice admitted, chuckling, 'but... you might find that one dude. You're 30 right now-'  
'Like I said: There is nothing wrong with being single. You're 30, and you're alone still despite trying to preen for the women.'  
'Fuck. We're old... But, I am with one at the moment... I reckon she might be going somewhere though...'  
'And you're gonna go with her?'  
'Yeah. Once I'm done with this shit.'  
'Yea-'  
'What are you gonna do though? After this?'  
'Keep going with this stuff I guess.'  
'Reason? I know the moneys good, but...'  
Sift could tell he was going to pop up with the same subject by the visible grin on his lips as he'd say, 'King?'  
'Roger? What about him?'  
'You two... seem to have a history by what Simpsons is telling me and that other dude...'  
'What, Morlin? Joseph Morlin? Small guy who has a knack for caps.'  
'Yeah? Yeah! Him. Joseph and Simpsons have been telling me you and Roger got MIA for three days...'  
'Long time, but, it was just gunning down hostile arms and figuring out which route was fresh and what seemed too pale.'  
'For three days? Just... traveling. Not even a descent conversation?'  
'No, because we were behind enemy lines, Al.'  
'Yeah...' Dice side eyed Sift blankly as she'd look to him with a blank gaze. Her fingertips lay on the Automag.  
'Just think of i-'  
Before Dice could finish what he were to say, Sift had angled up the Automag III and fired ten steady shots which had seemed to automatically penetrate the targets head within quick versatile measurements. She clicked away the switch, then looked to Dice. 'Consider this subject fin. It's not going anywhere.'

Blinking, Sift looks to Buck who would stretch his hands across the plans with a frown as his expression looked almost worn when his gaze turned to Sift. He almost noticed her dazed expression when he'd ask, 'you look dim?'  
'Planning. Multiple flags,' advised Sift, placing her hands down as she'd eye the sheets. 'I assume you have a plan from Battalion?'  
'Yes,' As Buck would begin to explain to Sift the plan in detail, Sift took in each word and would summaries into a brief sketch for the team. In a few minutes, Sift already jolted down the idea as she'd fold her arms beneath her breasts. 'Alright. Seems like a fair share. Black Ops take point, or the JFT2?'  
'Your team takes point. The orders are already said.'  
'Understood, Cote,' Sift agrees, turning her gaze to the door as a fresh face appears from the black tents entrance wings. Tsang would be angling the ridge of her glove properly along her wrist as she'd look up to Sift. 'Commander Sift.'  
Sift nods, extending a hand down to the operator, 'Tsang.'  
'Frost, would be best called.'  
'Frost it is,' announced Sift in approval before turning to Buck and the planning schedules. 'You have been informed of the plans?'  
'Yes,' she'd reply, looking to the plans. 'And your team has?'  
'Not entirely,' Sift began to walk, pausing past Frost as she'd angle a finger down to the papers. 'Be sure to swipe the shrew folder to Lasky.'

 **. . .**

'So this is... Kodiak... Full of fuckin' ships, water... and more goddamn trees. Alongside the wind that's raping my ass: Here is where the man we want...' Silver paused, lowering the binoculars across his eyes as he'd return after raising them and inhaling the scent of fresh pine cones and nature, 'Marius Streicher.'  
'What?' blinked Poet, as she'd shake her head, 'Marius Streicher? As in... Jaeger?'  
'He was reported K.I.A by a few of the pickled fucks down in Banker. But then we read, mister nade buster is alive, and breathing in those...' Silver loses his fingers in the direction as Sift crouches beside him, takes his binocular and raises it to her eyes.  
'Why Marius?' Poet asked in a hushed voice.  
'You see... Streicher. Was caught in the gap of Arch's intell. They knew he could create certain devices that could take down tank missiles with one flick of the button from a little tool. Let's just picture Streicher as a normal individual before getting him away from there-'  
Silver cuts of Sift, raising a brow before frowning. 'So. Is Arch there at least?'  
'No. But Marius knows something we don't.'  
'About Arch?'  
'About Arch,' Sift confirms, standing up as she'd pass back the binoculars. She'd raise two fingers to the ear piece as Cote would call in, 'Sift. Bridge is clear. Move up.'  
'Understood. We spread from there or fifteen more klicks?'  
'Spread in 12. They've got rodeos everywhere.'  
'Understood,' Sift pauses, taking her hands from the ear piece then looks back to Zulu. 'Let's move.'  
As Sift leaded the team down the pines, her foot steps treading lightly along the twigs. Despite the soundless shifts that pumped beneath Sifts footsteps, she still seemed more broad and substantial like when her figure swayed. Beside her, observed King as he'd look to his rifle with a thoughtful expression as he then spoke lowly, 'Maruis Streicher? Do they know what Maruis knows?'  
'Not too sure,' Sift replied, toggling the gears of the watch on her left wrist. 'Perhaps ETA will be running intell... If not: then, we are, retrieving Streicher.'  
King grunts in approval as Visor would flick a stick over to Silver.  
Silver turns to Visor with a frown, his lips lining into a thin grimace as King interrupted with a cool tone, 'don't even think about quarrelin', you two. Get your head in the mission, and let's move.'  
Visor grudgingly shrugs, then bows his head to the left as his eyes scanned the watery scenery that resumed yonder. He knew, if King wasn't big: Joseph himself could talk back to him, even boast about how sharp his shooting was, and why not? He knew he was the best shooter out of anyone. He, however, questioned Sift though since she trained a fuckin' S.A.S member known as Mark Charndar. Most, would hate him, heck! Visor fucking hated the guy because of how compression he seemed, him and one of Sifts close mates hated Charndar for that... and, he seemed too overly intelligent compared to the rest: he was young- and he sure as hell wasn't dumb, and he even almost got Visor down on the ground. If it wasn't for his height, Charndar would have obviously been apprehended as a young man, but: he was a man. Joseph hadn't so many shit talks ever in his life after getting grounded by Charnar in the shoot outs... and why? Oh, it all falls down to Sift. Joseph, wasn't aware of working alongside the woman, so, he talked shit about her. He thought he bested her accuracy, but, it was by a long shot, and Visor knew not to mess up with Sifts detailed rounds in any target underneath the numbers of three or four. But, when placing in the scenario in detail, Visor was the one with his fists up and angled towards Charndar: no doubt that he could fight back... of course, Charndar reversed Visor in a quick whirl, just like a click of the fingers, and he was on the ground. Sift was beside Charndar, she just bloody arrived to the scene to, and stood Joseph up. Funny, Sift, was a still person, and, somehow she still seemed human then, even now. Visor forgot what she was talkin' about, but, she escorted Charndar away. After that fuckin' mess, Visor hasn't been free from steps on his back ever since that shit. He realized, no doubt King would fucking fuck Visors face bent, and well, sores and shit every where; I mean, hey! Just got beat up by some guy younger than him, so what better chance does he have against fucking Roger Fisher.  
'You look pale,' Poet stated to Visor as her curious eyes peered to him.  
''Cause it's cold... Why else not?' Visor shrugs, moving away as he'd set his rifle against his chest. 'Eh, Sift.'  
'Hm?'  
'You know when boss shouted down the helo's right?'  
'Yeah.'  
'What Operation was he callin' 'bout?'  
'If I'm correct. This is Lasso.'  
'Huh,' Silver chuckled, 'funny how we're pulling in Streicher. Lasso for a reason.'  
'Coincidental I reckon,' King placed in, his hand swaying from the log of a tree as he'd rub his gloved hand across the thick material of his dark grey vest. 'Boss didn't know anything about Streicher did he?'  
'Well,' Sift adds, looking to the cliff side as she'd pin point a nail and line on the sturdy growth. 'He knew just the one thing. Goddamn Streicher. He knew he was missing, but, he had no clue he'd be in the ties of Arch. When the JTF2 Scout Co-ordinator, Binary; who is,' Sift would let the rapple it as she'd step near the cliff's edge. She hadn't looked down just yet, but does anyway with a minor gaze, then looks back to the crew with a casual expressionless face, continuing after rubbing her gloves together, 'Raphael Tremblay... You all met him?'  
King and Silver shrug to her expression as they joined their hooks horizontal of hers. 'Well, anyway. Only Binary knew; the bonus point is that Streicher, as said, knows something we don't about Arch.'  
'So, it's more like a two in one, right?'  
'Right,' Sift replied to Visor as they'd all have their rapples along the side. 'Okay, team... you see this scenery right?'  
'I... reckon I obviously don't,' teased Visor before he gets a narrow glance from Sift. 'When we get down there... which is probably forty five meters. I'd best tip you guys with "not the sort of trees we are lookin' for."  
'Oh yeah? Why's that?' Silver asked.  
'You'll see... all I can say is that it's a default hologram. I'm surprised you all wouldn't know.'  
'I... seem to know what a hologram is. So, you saying this is a Canvas covering a hide out?'  
'Yes.'  
'How did you see it then?' Visor asked, remaining strict to her gaze as she'd reply, 'look down.'  
'Fuck no. Thirty meters?'  
'Forty Five,' reminded King as he'd let the rope slide along his fingers. His gaze went to the cliffs dark rocks as he'd take a step down.  
' _Forty-Five_?' Sighing, Visor shakes his head. 'The things we gotta fuckin' go through and no one knows a damn thing.'  
'How did you see it?' Poet asks Sift as Sift was an inch below Kings right.  
'For me, it was easy to spot it out. All about perspectives. I knew 'cause the sun had an unrealistic flare in one clear area.' Sift grips harshly on the rope as her left hand indicates to where she saw it. Poet would tilt her head to it, then move down. 'I don't know about you... but I don't see it.'  
'It's just Sift,' Silver advises, smirking as he'd wink to Sift, who, didn't see a damn thing from his point. She continued down.  
Joseph just shrugged blankly. He knew somethings no one really knew about Sift; but of course, she already knew, but because of her expressionless manner: she controlled a respectable attitude that looked like she never adopted the wary feelings of being looked at oddly. Visor, was the type for observing, thus, the name Visor; and he mainly observed Sift out of all people in a discrete study, and why? Why, because Joseph couldn't help but admire her... even though, she was, and is, two years older than he is, and why not? Joseph would think, looking to Sifts broad arm. He knew that she was the burly sort, but, with long legs like that and a calm constructed face, Visor wanted to know the feeling of those legs around his waist: of course, it was just a thought 'cause Sift showed no interest in anyone even if in a friendly talk. She had a bright smile when she'd show it, and it warmed the slightly dull brown pupils belonging inside the narrow points of such peculiar formed eyes. Visor here, wasn't a fan of most woman due to his preference, one's with thin brows seemed to drop him low like a 20 kg sack of potatoes held by a fuckin' ten year old: but Sift over here owned dark thick straight brows. Visor just had a sensation of it since when thick, he knew it wasn't that sort of odd looking letter 'L' placed in a horizontal rotation, drawn above the eye. Sift seemed more different, compared to most females, he never knew why until he apprehended the thought of her being a female who acted like a male: however, an intelligent male at that. He supposedly struck the thought when he circled every route out, and knew that she was broader than the rest. He didn't know of her childhood however, which brought him thinking that he was just judging her by appearance, but he had a feeling Dice was on the track of knowing her, or, already knew her- heck, he knows her! Visor asked Dice a day in an ordinary room with two fucking beers, "you know Sift right?"  
Dice already gave Visor an arched brow and protectively asked him instead, "why's that?"  
On the side of Dice, Visor croaked with a meek grin, "I just wanna know. She is, after all, my officer."  
And that's when Dice said after a pale glare, "I know Sift. Everyone does."  
"And that they do! Of course everyone fucking knows her. She's a hardworking Officer, and least to mention she's good lookin'..."  
Dice wouldn't relax the tension in his jaws when Visor admitted that she was a sight for sore eyes. Visor, knew most about reading peoples expressions and he'd be laughing then, grinning really, then laughing with a submissive smile, "oh. You... Are you two a thing-"  
"No." Dice frowned, the tone in his voice clearly read an snappy as he'd give in a following reason, "she's my cousin."  
"Oh? You two... are cousins? Ah, well... that explains a bit."  
"And what's that?"  
"Well. You two talk to each other like you are gonna kill someone. I haven't seen her talk to anyone else like, that."  
"You telling me you stalk us? Or just her?"  
"Stalk?" Visor took his head back as his eyes watched Visor with concern as he'd frown lightly, and say again, "stalk? Nah. I hear you two from a fucking mile away."  
"Mile away huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Best make that two miles away," Dice said, grinning as he'd chuckle to Visor however his eyes ran coldly to Visors approach, "Why you so curious of her when she's two years older than you are, man?"  
"Two... Years? Than me? Fuck. I thought she'd be three since she's..."  
"Just mature than the rest, aye?"  
"Yeah. The fuck?-"  
"And you still want to talk to her even though I already know you're watching her?"  
"I... I shouldn't even tell you, man."  
"Nah. You shouldn't,' Dice agreed, looking to Visor.  
Dice had lowered the beer from his lips and looks to Visor again, snickering then chuckled, "What do you wanna know about her?"  
"Start from the beginning."  
"Aye? What. You that... it's like you wanna write a novel about her. Better not tell her I told you then."  
"Well. One thing I know about you is that you're easy to open out..."  
"That's 'cause you won't do shit to Sift or me. So anyway. The beginning? When a man and a woman love each oth-"  
"Not that... beginning,' Visor chuckles, "As in. When you first met her? Even if you're a kid."  
"The fuck? Why's that?" Dice frowns to Visor, raising himself slightly as he'd tap a hand beside Dice.  
"Well. Alright. What makes her... her? You know what I mean?"  
"She's a tom boy."  
"Fuck... she straight though, right?"  
"You don't even wanna know,' Dice admitted, his presence calming down as he'd chuckle shaking his head.  
"Is she? She's interested in guys, right?"  
Dice would grimace, raising a brow to Visor as he had said with a low tone, "it's uncomfortable to tell you things like this, man. You're two years younger than me and her. Not to mention she's your fuckin' adviser Officer. That's cringe- you're cringe as fuck... shit, man..."  
"Is she straight though? Like, I've me-"  
"Yep. She's straight as a ruler,' Dice dismissed the subject quickly as his eyes locked to the cabinets.  
"Oh. Your instinct or she told you?"  
Dice leaned his head back, eyes raised to the ceiling as he'd sigh slowly, then exhaled in a low grunt as he had continued, "Because I just know? Is that convincing enough or?"  
"Alright. But, I just wanna know. I mean, she seems to be an interesting person. She's... mysterious in a way, I guess-"  
"In spiritual wise shit?"  
"Eh, maybe. But. How do _you_ know she's straight? Like... into?"  
"'Cause I just do. She's my cousin, man. We've been mates ever since we were kids."  
"And she was into guys?"  
"Fuck... Alright. If I tell you one reason... one specific and legitimate reason of how I know she likes the male gender, could we leave it?"  
"Um. Yeah?"  
"Alright. As a... fuck." Dice hesitated numerously in speaking as he'd scratch his head. "Alright. She is into guys 'cause... 'cause she. Well fuck, I, say first."  
"About who you like? Oooh... since we're guys. You can, talk about it. Like, fuck. I've been there alot."  
"Nah, man. We. Me and you? Not on the same levels, man."  
"Eh. Yeah, but... now I probably have a good banter with you... I reckon I know you not clearly, but slightly."  
"Oh? Alright. Since you "slightly" know me. Give me an quality then, mate."  
"You're fuckin' protective that's what,' Visor snickers, "but, you seem pretty chill though."  
"Right? 'Cause Sift is-"  
"Nah, like, overall. You're protective over a lot of things. I saw you one time eyein' the red girl tho-"  
"Aye. Alright,' Dice chuckles, "I know she's straight 'cause as a kid, she did, have a few crushes on guys."  
"Shit. Told you straight from the bat?"  
"Straight from the bat."  
"You said as a kid... now?"  
"Doesn't talk about that shit. You know how the cookie goes, aye?"  
"Yeh... but. Why?"  
"Personal shit. I don't know. If you wanna know, you ask her."  
"I chose not to, I would've, but I'm talking to you... name's Joseph."  
"Alright, then _Joseph,_ name's Al."  
"Just... Al?"  
He'd flash his brows, "Just Al."  
Then, Visor popped a beer cap finally after three minutes and drank solid. "Sift, just was an ordinary tom boy when she was young. When she was in her teens, yeah, could say she still was, but was domesticated. I'd say she was already fuckin' mature ever since. She used to wear boy clothing when she was around her twelves and shit, but, years grew by, she started wearing black clothing; gotta say, they were pretty fucking mint. She seemed to have a more, silent character by then, and... she was smart. I never tell her these 'cause I know, that shit is awkward."  
"No," agreed Visor as he'd flash a grin, "family stuff like that is... awful."  
"Hmm," Dice grunted, "you got yourself a codename?"  
"Me? It's Visor."  
"Visor? I take it you visualize for a certain team?"  
"Yeah. Kilo. I visualize for Kilo Squad. Sift... you could say she helped out."  
"Just, scout points or shooting?"  
"Probably both. I mean bitch! Sift? I already was one of the best scouts in my original position, had five executive badges for that crap down in Cali; but, she inhanced the physics for me... don't ask me how, she just did. Alongside accuracy, girl made me point quick twenty meter marks in under ten. Her? I saw her gun down ten in under three seconds... don't fuckin' ask me how. I reckon you've probably already witnessed the shit she does since you and her are close- not to mention Rook... think her and Rook are close mates or something."  
"Rook? As in a recruit or Julien? The french dude who..." Dice would pause, watching Visors grin spreading as his nods increased to an excited jolt.  
"Yeah. That guy, I wonder why..."  
"I wonder why too..." Dice would have a concerned expression on his face, outlining his lips with a deflated tongue as he'd say, "probably training him?"  
"Nah. He operates differently, or, just somewhere else- but look, we both know, she isn't his Officer. Maybe, her and-"  
"Don't even say it, Visor."  
"It's the proudest suggestion I have!"  
"But it ain't the best. They're probably good mates, I know Sift."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. And she doesn't have interest in relationships, any thing related to that, she doesn't approve of."  
"Right..."  
"And he's shorter than her-"  
"So, she likes tall guys?" Visor perks his brows, grinning as he'd cry out a snarky little laugh, "like, above six foot one?"  
"Dunno. I think so..."  
"Shiiit! Well, I'm off the list already-"  
"You weren't _even_ on the list!" Dice cried out, chuckling as he'd toss a decisive glance to Visor, "Rook's fuckin... five nine or something. I'd say roughly between five nine and five ten. He's younger than her, so, that's probably a friend."  
"Probably?"  
"Is. Is a friend."  
"Maybe a work colleague..."  
"Yeah. Either way, we know,"  
"I'd say Julien could have a chance of hitting it..."  
"Oi, the fuck?" Dice returned to a menacing state as he had re-surfaced a frown and glared down to Visor, "that's my cousin, man."  
"Just saying, cowboy... So you two are that close? Even if cousins?"  
"Yes... she's more like a sister, or twin or some shit."  
"Hah... Well, I reckon I understand the guard approach."  
"Hmm."  
"But, he's French-"  
"What?"  
"Julien. Man's a French bread."  
"So?"  
"She might be into hi-"  
"Don't push the line again, I mean it, man."  
"Alright. Just... one final question before I leave you alone, alright?"  
Dice shook his head, then agrees with a low sigh, "fine. What is it?"  
"What type is she into?"  
Dice glared at him strictly.  
"Alright," Visor looked to the left, and stretched a hand out to Dice with a submissive smirk. "Nice talkin' to you, man."  
Dice grunts and took his hand and shook a firm gesture, 'but... she prefers American guys right?"  
"Fuck off. No."  
"What?"  
"No."  
"Sooo, she likes Japanese dudes or some shit? I mean... Echo seems like the type most wou-"  
"Fuck no."  
"Alright. Then Russian? Gla-"  
"No."  
"Fine. I'm gonna say fuckin' English bastards 'cause she seems formal as it is... wait. You haven't even interrupted me..." Visor glanced to the frozen Dice as a grin spreads along his face, he had begun to stammer and Visor cut through with a joyful laugh. "Holy shit! She likes them? Those fuckin'... shiiit..." Visor scraped a hand along the sides of his short brown hair as he'd continue to laugh in disbelief, "don't tell me she likes fucking Sledge or some shit... shit!"  
Dice blankly shrugs after an empty mutter, "don't even know."  
"Fuck this guy named Roger or some shit... he's tall as fuck. Not only that, but-"  
"Fisher, aye?"  
"Yeh. Roger Fisher. Dude's a fucking giant or some shit... England too... She's into manly dudes, eh? Fuck, I can see it in your eyes, man-"  
"Yeah, alright... she's more interested in fuckin' manly cunts."  
"Shit!"  
"Like, you know. Typical grown beard... I reckon she might like him 'cause he got shaved sides."  
"She likes that stuff?"  
"Yeh. He doesn't seem like an asshole though, so..."  
"Shit. Fisher hitting it from the back!"  
"Oi. C'mon, man."  
"Alright, alright... Fisher, one lucky son of a bitch."  
Dice grunts, glaring at Visor.  
"Alright, alright... but, ain't that like Craig Jenson? You know that dude with the rifle shield shit?"  
"Just the beard. But, don't think she's into that guy."  
"He almost looks like those type though."  
"Probably 'cause he ain't a damn sky scrapper or some shit."  
"Yeah... maybe 'cause he's American like-"  
"You, yeah. Maybe... I guess it's the character too."  
"Damn... I gotta get Rogers attitude then."  
"Fuck off."  
"Wow..." Visor sighed, shaking his head, "you gotta be such an ass?"  
"'Cause that's Sift. We probably know she likes Fisher, but, YOU ain't gonna do shit."  
"Fucking... alright... But, Sledge?"  
"Are you kiddin' me?"  
"Nah, maybe? I don't know. But look. Guys from those English sides too- except, he's fuckin' you know, Scottish. He's large too, not to mention... they act kind of the same."  
"Honestly?," Dice blankly blinked to Visors placement as he'd watch him in disbelief.  
"Yeah. I was undergoin' a mission alongside him. He wasn't as silent as she was, or, I don't know... expressionless or some crap; but, they share that leader type of shit. You know? Others before themselves and that headstrong junk. Could you imagine a mission with those two? It would be ordered as thick."  
"Yeah, but. What if they have different routes? Sift even endangers herself just for two minors, sometimes, she doesn't think it through, but that's a rare occasion."  
"I guess... It's like having two cocky bastards in one team."  
"Yeah, or two people with the same rocket launchers or I don't know."  
"But... I think, Sift is more of the lone wolf sort of individual though. When in group work, yeah, she works good! But on her own, she's silent, and gets the job done without any hesitation... guessin' it's cause she prefers to only have her mindset do it's working than listen to others. Now, she know's nothing ain't wrong with listening to every idea, it gets her a more detailed plan. But, I know Sift: she's fuckin' smart and hard as hell to read."  
"I guess so, man..."

A tumultuous blare from the calling of a whistle was heard sharply from below Visor, he'd cock a brow and directly swipe a glare down to where the tone came from. It came from not Sift: but King as he'd point down, 'oi. Get your ass down. Not even two inches from the cliff side.'  
Blinking back into reality, Visor would move his head back up, sway a boot down as his grip would loosen briefly then tighten against the thick rope, he remembered once again, that it was forty five meters till down the hill.  
'Fuck this shit, man...' Visor muttered to himself with a cold thought.


	6. Counterfeit Crimson

**VI**

 **Counterfeit Crimson  
**  
August 4. 2014  
Kodiak, Canada  
13:05 PM

'Eh... You were right on one thing,' Visor paused, snickering over to the grey constructs and dull green tents. 'These ain't the sort of trees we're lookin' for.' When his nose swayed from the pine cone scented musk, they were introduced to the thick fumes of the thicket of dust, bringing the young man into a wave of coughs as he'd raise a hand towards the tightened lips above his chin, 'fuck-shit...sorry, team!'  
King whom stood beside him pecked a brow as a broad hand slaps the back of Visors bag as it'd almost make him fly forward by not only the surprising gesture: but of course, the level of strength as the coughing decreased into mellow muffled gurgles. 'You alright, mate?'  
'Ah... fine now I guess,' Visor says, cleanly shrugging a smirk to King then to Poet who watched him with uncertainty than frustration coming from the sights of Silvers face instead. 'Cheers, big man...' he's look to King with acceptance as King would only just nod then return to Sift who looked around their location with two fingers compressed onto the silver attachment of her ear piece.  
'Sift to Buck. Do you read?'  
There was silence on the other end of the TATCOM before a minor static announced itself eerily through the hollowed points of the piece, the voice was hushed and rapid as it'd trail after a low sigh, 'copy, Sift. What's your status, over?'  
'Zodiac got it's heels,' Sift had lowered her gaze to her left hand, eyes scanning with thought as she'd continue after a certain nod, 'East of the Bishops.'  
'Pass the holographics?'  
'Already. Tree tops, yes?'  
'Yes.'  
'Copy...' Sift raised a brow to Visor who would be kicking a twig aimlessly, 'Sift out.' She lowered her hand from the device, then looks to the barbed fence that surrounded a worn little building. Other constructs surrounded the wide facility, if it weren't for the vehicles blinking and the sight of each camera ticking with taunts to be shot: this place looked as if it were abandoned a long time ago, with overgrown molds mainly dancing against vines that wretchedly twisted to and fro. 'This place is a mess... Gotta admit that one,' Visor said with a chuckle.  
'Squad. Rally on me,' Sift started as each of the individuals grouped with Sift and looked to her with attentive thoughts. 'Alright,' Sift started, pausing as she'd roam an eye to each person with meticulous perception, she held Silvers gaze, 'Visor, you take point on the right, circle 'round the tents,' when Sift occupied her gaze to the ground, she'd grab the closest stick near her ankle and crouched to the ground. She'd begin to draw a round circle, setting stones in the middle as she'd begin to discuss the game plan. 'Knowing that we're near the Bishops of the Facility of Semi-Arch and Dawn, we've got to keep a low ground in point blanking a certain building. We don't have any precise acknowledgment of any positions of the enemies, so it'd be best if you follow my tail. Visor however, you'll be the eyes for us this this mission. Sweep out their dish, and you best be heading to the hills for sure when you have their eyes, stood? Alongside that, when Visor secures the dish which is,' the twig swipes to the West of the representation of the base, 'West of the tents that are on our far left. What we do first, is secure the eyes; me and Visor will take the left. Poet, King and Silver, take the building behind me. Wait then, post guard, secure weapons or what not. There is a chance they could be something near there, but I am not so sure. Once our eyes are up; Visor, on me. We'll pull the flank when PKS is ready. Alright,' Sift stands, looking to the tents with an blank face. 'Let's move.'

'Shhhh...' Visor spoke coolly to the body which clung to his torso as a knife was angled against the beings throat, he'd be pulling the body down with an educated movement to not seduce any reverberation of pandemonium and sheathes the steel across the silk of their skin. Sift, on the other hand took their back with .41 Rimfire raised past shoulder level as she'd keep her eyes restricted to the front, it then abandons their logic and turns to Visor as she'd sway her head to the right, indicating with a firm point, 'move up.'  
Visors brows fling upwards as he lets the body fall soundlessly. He'd raise up his own AA-12 near shoulder point and nodded to her. 'You got the scanner right?' Asked Visor, setting himself beside her as he'd target his sights to their 12. In response, Sift only needed to raise the peculiar cylinder device in between her thumb and fore finger before letting it roll into her palm as she'd nod. 'Let's get moving. You tail on my go.'  
'Roger roger.'  
Sift followed her sights point as she'd lead only a minimal trail of soft prints among the solid ground, the tent she approached was still, then sound managed to evacuate from it's broad formality; distinctive radio coms and a few disruptive laughs that Sift knew as: easily distracted from their own jobs. It was, not mistaken for thinking that way sincerely because they were, covered by a large hologram at first; and not only that, but no one knows Arch or even would travel into an isolated sight in the depths of a natural sight... Kodiak, to be exact: but were it not favored to walk in the side where maybe it did look unsettling. Sift would think, hopefully tracing past these certain folk would be helpful, but Sift wanted to know what their coms would be about, and she definitely heard a voice spit out, 'Marius? That hostage... he's...' muffled begins to trigger Sifts uncertainty of where he were, but she knew for one fact; Marius is in this compound. She'd engage her sight back to Visor who now crouched beside her against the tents side, luckily, they worked with the shadows, Sift started with a point, then quietly spoke in an almost absent tone, 'I'm gonna need you to get out the I.N.'  
'We ain't attacking this tent?'  
'Maybe. You use I.N after I scan in, that is an if however. If we don't see anything important, then we ignore. I do, have silencers on the patch up.'  
'Alright... I'll follow your lead, Sift. But if this bites our asses... I'll know who to point at,' Visor advised in a discrete voice as a bizarre smirk landed on his drawn lips. He knew, Sift never was incorrect on things, and if a body bag was set aside; it probably would be hers due to how fucking strong she believed in caring for others safety before hers, even though she may have seemed like a strong bitch. He'd blankly shrug and take off the luggage on his back, press his fingers against the metal rim of the zip and pulled back the front, he took out a flat device and slid it underneath the tents damaged mat. Glancing up without bothering to, Visor adds, 'watch my back.'  
Sift nods, sliding two fingers across the minor TATCOM device that sat on her left wrist, 'be quick when I scan in.'  
'Yeah, boss.'  
Sift ran a thumb across the cold compound, clicking the bottom of it as a large nail like needle exposes itself. She'd stab it beside the I.N, then returned to her TATCOM, the screen blinked statically as she'd see the I.N finally connected. It stiffly hummed in monotone silence as she'd scan into his Visor. Distained figures stood, six overall. Three sat, one stood slouched in what it seemed as if he had his palms pressed relaxed on a table, his mouth moved as the other two stood near the entrance of the tents closed wings. The figures were tinctured in a solid frame of dark grey, Visor archs a brow to her as he'd raise his eyes from his device, 'they got some sheets.'  
'Related to Arch and Marius?'  
'Yeah, boss... Marius especially. Shits too tight for my big c-'  
'Don't-' raising a simple hand, Sift looked to the gaping lips of Visor as he'd blink and continue after the red undertone of his skin glistened to the pale pigmentation of shamefull white.  
'Com... to get in there... The hell you think I was gonna say, Siftie?'  
Sift passes a frown to him in slight disgust as she'd return to the highlighted figures, 'what else did you see?'  
'In detail? You sure 'bout that? I saw a guy lookin' at naked girls and shit, watchin' fuck video-'  
'Visor... Detail just for Marius and Arch.'  
'Oh yeah, we're safe. They know where Arch is, but they're not too sharp on Marius' location-location as in...' his arms wave slowly, adjusting his eyes front as he'd continue, 'what he knows related to Arch... fucker knows something right?'  
Ignoring his question, Sift would be nodding her head lightly. 'Okay. We gap close this one. Don't think about shooting the computer, alright?'  
'I was thinking the same thing, boss... I'll stay in there though while you get the dish... with the computer on.'  
'Visor,' Sift takes her post near the entrance as she'd twist on a silencer onto a side arm patched on her right thigh; it was a FNP 45 handgun. She'd look to Visor with a blank face then continued, 'get to your post.'  
'Roger, roger.'  
Sift reset her scanner, then aimed her FNP sights to where the two heads were located. 'Module in, I want this fast as possible.'  
'We coulda just mute charged this shit.'  
'That's why I said, module in.'  
'Oh. So alongside your scanner, you got the charge with it?'  
'Yes. Now quicken it. Resetting again for immaculate.'  
Once the scan in was complete and Visor raised his silenced weapon to his shoulder, he heard three softened clicks, turning only to the image of three bullet holes. One dead ahead of Sift, the second planted to a perfect angled right and the last fired almost near his post. Before Visor could raise his weapon, Visor was dismissed from his action due to the fourth bullet that fired directly near his left.  
'Fuck... Too slow?' Visor asked, seeing that the highlighted targets were dim.  
'Quite,' Sift responded in a still tone as she'd walk to her device and remove it from it's ground. 'Let's get in there, then get to the dish. PKS are probably trigger happy for a things.'  
'It's only been three minutes.'  
'What?'  
'Yeah, legit. It's been... well four and a half now.'  
'Alright,' Sift nodded to him with a light smile; which, was fucking rare to goddamn see as Visor admitted, it was the most pleasantest smile he's ever seen. 'Let's grab the data, then move along,' her smile quickly eradicated from the proud establishment as she'd grab out the knife placed on her vests right arm sling and portioned the blades sharp steel into a large wing. She is the first to place her right boot into the dark room, containing herself briefly as she'd sway her weapon to the right, obviously, it was clear, but, she was well aware of cameras; she managed to find one above the right corner from the computer. A bullet meets the cameras visor before she'd approach the desktop, grabbed the left shoulder of the dead body and pushes him off the seat. With her left hand rubbing away the blood and the flesh bits from the cold screen, Visor stooped beside her and began to look through the files, murmuring, 'fuck... you know, I swear I saw that file scanned in here...' his voice was lost in the low whisks of papers flicking. Sift finished wiping the screen till at least the red was surfaced into a pale faint of pink, it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the undergoing canvas. Visor snickers to her as he'd say with an almost delighted and humoured tone, 'you know what you're lookin' at right now, right?'  
Frowning, Sift would shake her head, the red smudges still visible as Visor would laugh, 'scroll up.'  
Sift follows his indication and finds herself in a shameful situation, with her right hand on the mouse, her index finger trailing above the scroll gear, she'd quickly switch the arrow to close down the tab off a moaning woman in between two men. Visor had an unsettling smile on his face, how could Sift not have seen such a child like prank as his laughing shared the excessive use of taunt. He'd announce finally, 'that was funny!'  
There was a narrow inhale coming from Sifts side as her broadened shoulders rise, her neck strains as her face hadn't turned when she finally spoke, 'Visor. If you knew it were an issue to me, wh-'  
''Cause I knew it'd be funny, boss. Besides, surely you've seen shit like that before, or, you've been through that that's why you don't-'  
'Find those files, Visor,' Snapped in a non bothered tone, Sift: it was too fucking off for Sift really, and Visor had no idea what made her seem almost expressionless.  
'Surely... she was small though, so... I saw nothing special: Not only that, but, these guys are into the wrong shit-' Visor grinned to Sift gratefully.  
'Let's not talk about this,' Sift started, blankly glaring to Visor as she'd begin to type in codes through a blinking black box. 'Find those files on Streicher.'  
'Fine, fine... but, two men? You were lookin' at it with a blank face...'  
'Visor...' reminding him to restraint himself, an earnest slant defines Sifts face as she'd keep her eyes to the screen, looking to the diagnostics that rapidly attached their white letters on the black screen. 'That's enough. All it was, was a bad place at the wrong time.'  
'Yeah... like, the girl was too, boss. C'mon, little tits... Size fucking rubber time! That's what! Freaking-A-plus to no one for shoving that bitch.'  
All and all, he was the idiotic fool of the team, Sift despised of his actions but knew he was perhaps the best visualizer other than herself (not to be boastful), than any other individual. Visor hadn't dropped the case as his hands would turn to minor buds and said in a shrill voice, 'she wasn't pretty either, boss- I mean, I've seen better rig-'  
'Visor. Be quiet,' Sift said in reminder to him as she'd shove a hand across the space bar.  
Shit, she seemed almost mad now; but, maybe he couldn't blame her now as he paves a hand through the files saying in submission, 'alright, boss.'  
'Just, find those sheets a-'  
'Got 'em right here. All about Streicher mostly though...' Visor raises up three sheets as he'd wipe a tongue clean across the rim of his top row of sheet white teeth, continuing after a light sigh, 'three sheets full.'  
Sift nodded, swiping back a piece of scrapped paper which had deranged links that horridly scarred the paper, even both Sift and Visor perhaps winced that the disruptive sight but she didn't care for it since it was for an important matter.  
'Alright. Let's mo-'  
'You move. I stay,' announced Visor with his thumbs hooked behind the leather belt which clung to his hips. Visor looked to Sift with a no doubt, strikingly wide and innocent grin.  
Odd already, Sift lifted a brow to Visor and a word followed the exact gesture; 'What?'  
Narrowly sighing, Visor lolled his eyes dramatically upwards, then around as he'd roll a tongue inside the thin lace of his cheeks, then spoke as he'd initiate a blank gaze to Sift, 'look, Sift; I can stay here and secure those diags while you get that dish, once that's done; holla me. I mean hey! You already gone down folk as if I ain't even gonna pick up my gun. Besides... I'll slow you down, right? Deal?'  
'Deal,' Sift nods, then produces the sheet into her vest pocket. 'As you wer-'  
'I'll be alone with this...' He hoists a thumb back to the computer, grinning. He'd be blinking fastidiously for a moment as his expression dropped from Sifts aware gaze. 'Whoa, whoa! Sift, c'mon; I won't be watching that shit- I'll be on the scan.' Visor sat down, moving the body beneath the desk as Sift would move out from the tent, inside, she heard him mutter after tapping a few keys, 'thank god you took out that cam, Sift.' Murmuring in a dull response, her eyes shared the relative effect of blank visage as she had said, 'don't mention it.'

In the mean time, Sift had been loading a mag into her rifle, checking her right as proffesion as she'd look to the dismissed bodies of three placed in wretched structures above the steel plated ground. The sole of her boots collected the red coating of fresh warm blood, had it bared only the existence of silence in the cold inhabitat as she'd slide her fingers rapidly among the light pads of each darkened key of the plastic key board connected to a systematically broad device consisting of silver exterior. The tips of her fingertips linger among the particle of dull green that flashed nearly pallidly on the onyx plated ear piece as she'd think to herself whether the connection were consistent enough for reverse intercom. It wasn't possible due to the lack of strict wiring, and besides, were it not too special. 'Alright, Zodiac. What's your positions?' of course, by the narrow tone forbiding an interior expression of happiness and swayed with a monotone attitude, Sift had her eyes on the board as she'd scatter a pair of brows into a still motion as a clutter was heard in the distance of one persons com. 'Oh, yeah. Sift, I hear you loud and clear. I'm still he-'  
'We're still in the same position, Sift. Nothing in sight, we're all good to go. How are the transmits looking?'  
Sift held the start of the s, sounding like a low hiss as typing progressed to approach an increasing pace, had she finally pressed on final key and performed a perfectly straight, 'well... We are looking gold, team. Visor, preperate to my post... east of the tent mark. Poet; eyes will be up in three. Be sure to stay reflected on our arms, stood?'  
'Stood, boss,' Poet had paused, sighing with a certain scowl and reminded herself in a mutter (which, was audible for Sift) her com password. 'Alright. We're in the coms. Three at our 12.'  
'Roger, roger... let's move it, people.' Sift had swayed down her fingers from the ear piece as she'd continue to tap along the keys until there were a secure camera of what was on the screen before. 'Visor, hurry and finish your me-'  
'Aw, boss... I was just thinking of you and it helped me fini-'  
'That's enough, Visor. To the steps.'  
'Yeah, yeah...' Visor grunts dismissively through the comm as a sigh initates to another blabber, 'alright, boss.'

'Sift to JFT2. What's your status, over?' over the hushed voice lowering from a shadowed platform, Sift had her head duck from a camera before taking a finger across a wrist. 'Visor, disengage their shields. Take camera operations to picture...'  
'One step ahead of you...' Visor had his fingers leave the previous post of his thin device as the two watched the camera turn dim. In response, Frost's voice is called through firmly, 'JFT2 to Zodiac. We are clear, three hurricanes down. Five klicks from Copper. Are the cams positioned?'  
'Clear as day. Patch through to .pn21. Their eyes, are officially ours; however, it only gives us a ten or fifteen minute head start. We have signals on Streicher, posted through on cam 4.a, level two. Sync then, but, leave Streicher to me. I'd advise to clear the containers next route. Sift out.'  
'Well, Sift. You collecting him on your own then?' Visor passes her a curious glance which rendered to a possible placement of humour, he wasn't sure how Sift managed despite everything, but... she was the best out of all the operators of their team, and he watched her not look to him, and nodded certainly. 'Eh... Alright, boss. I take point when we reach those cones 'cause Streicher is...Is, Sift?'  
'Third building. Stay reflect with PKS and we should be fine-' her chin raises as she'd speak to the comm. 'Team, I want you folk to meet with Visor ASAP when I enter the building East of us. If I don't see your greens together, then it's gonna be slow. Keep on cams, and you'll all be alright. Silver, Poet; rear from your tools... their could be bio scans.'  
' _Bio scanners_? C'mon... that's too much toys they got. But yeah, we got you, Sift,' Poet responded.  
'Keep in profile of Visor, remember that. I'll join you folk as soon as Streicher is release-'  
'Wait. What of Cote? You know, Buck? I thought he was gonna help you out.' Visor held Sifts gaze strictly as he asked in a submissive gesture of surprise.  
'Don't need it. It's already advised so too that he focuses on the other task.' Replied Sift, looking back to her com from him.  
'Which is the fuckin' fumes or some shit... Am I right, boss?' Visor rolled the back of his eyes slightly when he had suggested, and probably knew the form. Of course he knew from the code shit he saw on the screen, and to be honest; making Sift proud was always something he liked to keep up to date; but of fucking course, Sift over there makes sure her expression doesn't disregard from a serious note. He watched her eyes flick to his again, 'yeh. Let's move, jolly.'  
'Fuckin' roger that...' Visor passed Sift a grin as her form moved from their guard, had he looked to her again in admiration when he looked at her curved waist. To be honest, Visor acknowledged himself as the proudest guy in the squad due to the fact of how much times he works with Sift; heck no, she doesn't like 'im, but he can see every little aspect of her character which makes her charming despite the good looking appearance, well, to be honest; there wasn't nothing graceful about her silent character. She can kill, talk, but, when a woman seems bad ass, it was a fucking A for Visor, and he knew that even Silver boy had eyes for her; but he can go jack off to Poet all the way. Funny thing was, Visor, had a slight idea of King and Sift though due to those three days abandoned from their mission due to that land slide. Sift... she had a history alright, but he could not just put a finger on it.

Sift eyed the stained fragments of red on pale grey stone in meticulous detail as she'd have a finger and thumb line the minor solid substance with thought as she'd elevate the dull stone to her chin. There was a long distance from her, and two men which waddled side to side before the door where Streicher was placed behind.  
'Just what on earth do you know about Arch, nade man...' it was a question, a legitimate question which Sift wanted answers to as her voice remained quiet in the ambient noises of tat-coms and normal small talks. What she perceived from the two men was whether or not they'd get a beer, then about their partners... normal stunts. Sift refines a bullet between her thumb and index finger as she'd elongate her right leg more exceedingly, postponing her figure as she'd twist the bottom of the steel caged bullet as her gaze never left the two men.  
'Aye... you know the man inside?' a thumb hoists from the thin man closest to her as the other responds with a shrug and a light, 'what about him?'  
'Who the fuck is he? Like... is he that special that we gotta operate on all sides...' starting again, his thumb turns into his wrist as he'd fold his arms grudgingly, his mouth opens again, 'why... I just really want some sleep. A day straight; it's not like anyone's gonna come for us-'  
A bullet slides into the catridge of the weapon as her thumb clicks a gear, watching the two carefully as she'd make her way to a perfect angle.  
'Yeah, but as big Hen says; there's some angry ops wanting him. See? He's that special. And what if we get into a fight, huh? And we win, just you and me against a group?' the other sounded more enthusiastic than the other as his arms widened as far as his toothless grin. The other would just nod his head and shrug his shoulders, 'eh... beats me, Cole... so the man is _that_ special?... I don't see anything special about a average old fellow.'  
Sift targets the nozzle towards the two, siding onto a immaculate angle to precisely strike both temples in a swift mannerism.  
'Look, man. We shouldn-'  
Sifts eyes slightly widen at the thorough cut off as she looks to the man place two fingers to an ear piece, 'boss. Yeah... yeah, yeah. He's completely fine; silent though, I can't hear anything at his side... you want me to? Like- alright, alright...' as his fingers lower, he'd glance to his team mate and rolled his eyes slowly, 'well; big Hen wants us to move.'  
'What? Why?' stammered the other as his arms lower from his chest, 'li-'  
'It's all good, man... look, we haven't gotten any contact from the Birdy. Soooo...' the other taunted with a stretched flare of a grin.  
'Alright... Where are we going then?' responded the other as he'd sigh lowly.  
'You know the tent B, right? Or... yeah, we gotta go there; big Hen says we gotta go on rotations with Dev and Marcus.' Explaining with a wide grin, the other jabs the others shoulder and takes a step down from the ledge. He'd wait until the angry looking one submitted, 'those two fucks? Alright...'  
'Maybe we can catch Laura?'  
'Mmmm... Laura...' sighed the other as he'd side the other as they'd walk.  
It took them a while to be completely out of sight before Poets voice comes into Sifts earpiece, saying quietly, 'hey, Sift. The baddies moved. Guess you can get Jaeger.'  
It took a while for Sift to adjust to the call as she'd advance with a, 'copy that. How's your position, over?'  
'It's... clear, believe it or not, captain.'  
'Acknowledged, over and out,' Sift dismissed, taking her hand from the piece as her figure linked the shadows like the stroke of a fine water painting, she'd go over the bars, and placed a device against the key hole. There was the damped respire; coming from Marius Streicher.

Sifts hands were clamped together as she'd have a blade beneath the inflexible cord which was responsible for confining Marius hands together behind a steel stabilized seat. She wasn't sure what to be perplexed more of, either the unsuitable heat that confronted the discomposed contact of molest air; or that Marius had no sign of trouble aspected on a somehow agitated aura on a pale emulsioned countenance. For a brief moment, it looked as if a simply customary grin advanced on narrow lips; lips that seemed as if they weren't mistreated of water, which belonged to none other than Marius himself. And that unperturbed expression that fixed equilibrium on his pale face made Sift wonder if he was treated only as a guest other than a hostage; however, he _did_ have binds around his wrist- yet, he hadn't looked troubled from their incarceration. Marius' had inquisitive pupils nominate Sifts face in particular, the hazel points which encountered a keen luminescence belonging only to the lamp that swung above (and perhaps between) Marius and Sift; had taken influence of a scintilla sentiment- however, that didn't mean that the gaze he held was "friendly". He finally raises his chin, lifting a brow in harmonize with the heft of his jaw, his adam apple shifts behind the sweat plastered throat of his as he'd speak with a voice relating to the content of unceremonious, 'who must you be?'  
Surely, anyone would be surprised to hear such a question from someone being held prisoner, especially under Arch; Sifts natural vacant comprehension persisted despite the questioning of his words. Sift held his gaze when she'd keep the blade still postponed beneath the rope, replying: 'Sift. Orders from ETA are directed to collect Marius Streicher... you. I operate with-'  
'Shhhh, hush... I know,' there was his voice again, and he'd glance around resurrecting an almost clamorous sigh following after resilient blocks of inward laughter. 'You are an... Operator of the Black Ops.'  
'We have much to discuss, Mister Streicher...' Sift returned, nodding and glancing to him from the left as the blade that lingered beneath the rope swiped away the containment around Streichers thin wrist. Thin wrists which he took, rubbing a palm against his bare right wrist before elevating his shoulders in trivial; then lowering them in dispense as he'd moisten his lips with a swift gesture of his salmon pigmented tongue. He felt Sifts shadow veil his, an existence so strict he could almost perceive vehement and clad through something only but a resemblance of Sift (slanted, and on the ground).  
Two fingers indicate, holding inbetween them, an identification card with the substance of shriveled blood above svelte colourless chrome. 'Before we continue... I do have a question,' announcing none other than Sift with an upraised chin; her gaze already suspected to strive only forward. Streicher is glancing around, then replies with only the sound of his hands patting on the pelt of his jeans. 'Were you performing this-your... operation, as bait?' Sift wet her own lips, vigilant eyes monitoring the window that spread grass and dirt (alongside white sources of solid light).  
Streicher had his head slightly recoil in surprise; of course, in an allegory response. 'Of course not. I wouldn't just get captured to be cold.'  
Nodding, she'd flicker the identification card from the bar. Somehow, it seemed too odd that Marius Streicher acted so normal despite the damp temperature, and least not to mention that his lips weren't placed into the circumstances of an issue. She could only turn to the fact that Arch was a normal host to Streicher because well, Streicher knew a lot of his "Maqpie".

 **. . .**

'Cote.'  
'Streicher...'  
Buck was looking dead into Streichers own hazel eyes as he'd keep his goggle assiduous, a hand clutching onto a prodigious CAMRS rifle that sat on his right shoulder. It had been an hour since operation, the time duration was far before excell; and each member of the JFT2 (practically, two), and of the Black Ops team stood with the denim jean man, Streicher.  
Buck, no doubt had the expression of either lesser agitation, mostly it was held with an inflexible observation as he'd extend a hand towards Streicher. Terms of exasperation appeared confined, among none other than Bucks face as Streicher takes his hand with a gratuitous grip which made Bucks eyes oppose Streichers hand. A bead of sweat ran on Streichers left temple as he'd offer a cheap smile for clarity between the two; it seemed almost as if Cote knew of Streicher- not to know as in a "hey, hello. I'm Sebastien Cote" and "My name is Marius Streicher, I'd be honored to operate alongside you"- it seemed as if these two had a back story which made their aura together shrivel into a consciousness of vexation and conflict. It was something King had questioned in his mind as he'd look to them, then look to Poet as she'd raise an algamation, trapped in a fathom assembled bullet: the grey vapor moved moderately inside the indisposed color of viridescent. Poets eyes looked from the odd bullet, and up to King as she'd see Sifts figure step out from an open door from the occupied JLTV (belonging under the JFT2). She'd have a cigarette between her lips, and an - already predicted - empty utterance on her light brown face. The smoke attatched to the end of the cigarette brushes before Poet as she'd stand attentive to Sift.  
'Major?'  
'Poet, is there anything to report?' Sift looks down to Poet, taking acknowledgment of the smoke as she'd press the stick into the trapezium of her voluminous tactical vest.  
Poet blinked, after admiring the almost great amount of catridges and attachments positioned on her vest once again (in the start of the mission, Poet was found struck in a child like awe when looking up to Sift).Poet began with a hand raising. 'I've found some sort of... un-identified compound. Permission to study, Sift?' Poet exposes the pellet between her gloved hands, Sift would look to it with a percipient gaze as her eyes moved to Streicher, briefly it remained halted. She turns to Poet, nods once and answers, 'permission granted. However, I do have a question...' her pause didn't go unnoticed as she'd open her lips to speak again, having a hand placed behind her own back. Poet would nod with natural inhabited eyes, looking to Sift after being asked: "Where did you find this material?"  
Poet could only reply with a simple smile, and a minor point of her hand. 'I found it on the South Western Wing of sector C... an... empty laboratory.'  
'Empty?' Sift arches a brow, her hand swiping to the sling of her vest; her gaze still.  
Nodding, Poet would confirm as she'd continue with her description, 'it wasn't empty to be exact; empty as in, there was no other pellet like this.'  
There was a dragged grunt, low and thoughtful, coming from Sift as she'd look back to the vehicle momentarily, then it would withdraw back to Poet. 'I suppose it's a very special compound... Have the Log check it out. What else that looked familiar, was inside that laboratory, Poet?'  
'Well...' she'd scratch her nose bridge lightly, tugging with an answer as she'd look to Sifts grapple hooks, then lastly to her face. 'There were sage plants, cough suppressant syrups... Don't know what oth-'  
Sifts gaze turns soft, her eyes have a snatch of excitement manage when she'd look to the pellet. It looked as if she had figured something out after fishing for solid long hours. 'I think we've found ourselves a hallucination drug. Guaranteed a special one at that...' Sifts eyes move from the pellet Poet was holding, and looks to Frost (who, Visor would be talking to while leaning on a vehicle with an "appealing" grin on his face). Clearing her throat, Sift would begin again, 'The Log would definitely want to see that.'  
'W-wait, boss. How would _you_ know it's a hallucination drug?' Poet head slightly recoils as if being slapped, her face looked concerned when her pale blue eyes look to the pellet in surprise.  
'What colour were _these_ sage plants?' asked Sift, placing both her hands onto her hips in the same naturally empathetic tone.  
'They were green,' Poet replies, squinting as she'd continue, 'like any other plant, Sift?'  
'To be exact;' Sift inhales, smiling slightly. Thinking of the closes plant possible towards hallucination, she continues; 'Were they a meter tall?'  
'Uh... oh,' Poet grins herself in embarrassment then nods. 'Yeah.'  
'Most likely, I'd recall this to be a Salvia Divinorum... if I'm correct. They're a meter tall, and... square stems yes?'  
'Oh... I, guess so.'  
Nodding with the side of her finger placed against her chin and the thumb for support, Sift would continue, 'seems like it is the Salvia. Were there white flowers, alongside violet calyxes?' It took time for Poet to adapt to the words, or adapt most likely to what the word lead to; perhaps it was the "calyxes", as her lips would mouth calyxes with brows pressed sharp enough to crease a few wrinkles near her forehead. Sift already had taken notice of Poets dement, Sift would only pass in a guidance to accomodate Poets trouble, a prompt which she'd proceed, 'they look slightly like a lavender plant, however, these Calyxes have more perianths; thus makes the whole stem covered with perianths... perianths are petals.'  
Poet looked anxious to approach, she looked as if her mouth didn't wish to ask; but Sift looked to her with clear surveillance. Poet hesitates, then finally asks after a quiet sigh, ''So... even though the petal takes shape of a horn... it's still a petal?'  
'Correct. It still is after all...' Sift halts momentarilly, shrugging her shoulders then continues, 'a flower. And were these perianths violet?'  
'Yes, Sift. There sure were!' Poet looked almost up to Sift as if she was idolising the Major, with a wide smile.  
'Meaning... those cough syrups... If I am correct, are Delsym... or, if I were a professional, dextromethorphan' she'd look front, her eyes look as if she had finally engaged in something interesting, saying, 'D-X-M... Most likely, it'd be to supress coughs; however, taking knowledge of it being with the Salvia Divinorum; perhaps it was used also for hallucination. Hopefully,' she'd look to Poet as her previous expression lowers to it's natural state. 'Log analyses this substance with no failure in procedure... I doubt that there would be any issues studying that substance.'  
'I hope not, Sift,' Poet glances from the pellet, and to where Silver stood. 'Uh, Major Sift?'  
Sift makes a casual snicker, looking down to Poet as she'd arch a brow to the alias of "Major Sift". Poet already was used to the silence, or that Sift would make that noise in response as she'd continue placing the pellet into her vests left breast pocket. 'You know how we've been working together for almost... six years... I just wanted to say, like... I know this is probably best regarded and postponed till base, but... I think you're a great person to work with- an excellent woman to be honest. I mean, I barely no much of flowers due to being drained and... I'm not so sure; but I rarely thought that I'd even need to hear stuff like that, but: I'd call you the perfect soldier. It's like, you have no feelings, only just feelings that are matched towards the situation. I really wish I was like you, I hope you haven't taken this as the wrong term when I called out as a perfect soldier because "you have no feelings"- but to be completely legit... I don't think anyone can top a Cop/Detective which is now operating in the ARMY...'  
There were Poets' light blue eyes again, that observed Sift in the most innocent and admirable to the richest. When Sift looked down to Poet, she'd just been visualized as not Poet; nor a soldier, despite the gears that sat on her vest; Poet looked completely unaware of how she appeared too pure for the outfit. Perhaps it was the soft presence that exceeded from Poet at the moment as Sift would look back to the front, thinking: "where is Silver to get Poet." If it was up to her, Sift would've made Silver and Poet retire; not in the "I don't appreciate your existence", but because she had a feeling something bad would happen to Poet; and bad things tend to happen to the good, and if fortunate; the bad charm comes back again- most likely worse. Poet was a determined one, flawes here and there, but she was a determined soldier none the less. Silver should be very fortunate that Poet was his, she had similar aspects of a kind intelligent woman; Sift, thinking, the kind of woman that most strong headed men match for due to their soft and un-narrow minds. This got Sift wondering, "why, am I thinking this?" She had no problem with being solitary, to be frank, she never compositioned the idea of having a partnet; it tended to make her cringe of the thought, most likely now, frown upon it.  
Continuing on what Poet said previously, Sift articulates casually, 'A perfect soldier isn't someone who reflects like a statue...motionless. I have my flawes, it's just the way I conceal it. Like an unsharpened pencil; all it takes is a new sharpen to replace, then become it's perfection. There's always a story to why a person is who they are. I don't visualize myself as the 'perfect soldier', just... someone doing their job.'  
'So... you're like this because...' Poet glances down, looking to Sift as she'd be taking something out from her vest. 'Were you... damaged before?'  
'I was, and by that, here I am. They say,' Sift hands Poet a plastic zip top and rejoins, 'in time, comes experience. Well... I for sure can say that experience and maturity rushed to me in an instant. I won't continue furthermore on this topic. Place the subject into the bag.'  
'But... Sift, I...' Poet did exactly as told as she'd hesitate, 'I just want you to know, that, we're your friends... I'm here for you if you need to talk.'  
Sift looked as the bag went to her vest, inhaling lightly then proceeds, 'don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle-'  
Poet would shake her head, saying, 'Sift, I know you can; but, I just want to help if there is any way to, I know you don't go through this talk, but we're both equal. In person, we're both human-'  
'Poet. I'm in no need for help, I'm sane, and stable,' Sift would hold her vests arms before continuing as she'd look forward, 'proceed with caution; the subject is in your possesion, Poet.'  
Looking lost of words, Poet had turned from Sift; hoping she would've managed to speak of something, however, Sift was still the same ol' Operator. She'd place the packet into her pouch, and left to Silver. Her thoughts were mainly concerntrated on Sift, despite having an important item in her pocket; the thought to be exact was, "her childhood must have been rough. It's been six years, and still she hasn't let anyone in... has she been losing people ever since she was a child? I reckon she doesn't smile much because of how many times she's spent it with someone then they become a waste."  
Poet was greeted by Silver with a warm, large and welcoming hug when no one would see them.

'Are you sure you're alright?' King asked, raising his thick brow when looking down to Jager, who would just snicker and rear his head back. 'I'm fine-'  
'Yeah, see...' King started, looking to Buck as they'd both share the same informal and dubious gaze when it turned directly to Jager. 'You say you're a fine bloke even though you've been trapped in a cold room for four days... seems, off. Don't y' think, Cote?'  
Cote held Jagers untroubled eyes, squinting briefly as his blue eyes turn to King, raising his brows, 'I think you know something risky of Arch.'  
'Ah... da-da!' Jager raises his hands, grinning widely as he'd watch the two males eye him as if they're willing to rip his limbs from each other if he'd pull a fishy trick. 'Now, if I knew something risky about Arch... We wouldn't be having this conversation, yes?'  
Buck held Jagers gaze for a moment, thinking as he'd sigh lowly and turn his back to him, side eyeing King in the process. Whom, King would just offer a exclusively un-finished smile towards Jaeger and said, 'ah. Forget it. We'll be back to base in no time then... you'll get to see all your blokes there then, eh?'  
'And that... I will. I didn't get your name,' Jager raised a brow.  
'King's his name,' Sift joins, standing beside Jager with a thumb hoisted behind her belt. 'I trust you know Streicher, King?'  
King looks from Sift, holding her gaze sincerely, then looks to Jager and shrugs, 'yep. Can see 'em. Don't know him too well to know how he'd survive in a cold room.' King crosses his built arms across his chest, gaze narrow and strict when he'd pulse the muscles of his jaws when looking to Jager. 'Say, Sift. How cold was the room?'  
Buck turns to Sift, his gesture exact as King as Sift would follow both their gazes to Jaeger. She'd casually reply, 'the room was almost -9 degrees Celcius. I suppose it'd be shifted to -8 degrees Celcius.'  
'You see... how can he be "alright" after so long in a room nearing to eight, then to six? In just a pair of jeans, a shirt and a cotton made jacket,' Buck would add, looking to Jager.  
'Well... in my defence, I think it unfair that everyone thinks my presence is unsettling instead of praising that I'm alive,' Jager aided himself with a change of tone as he'd look to both King and Buck.  
'Correct... however, I'd find it odd that Arch suddenly changes his pattern from killing anyone who knows of him, and every evidence of him is burnt down, eventually. Here you are, Streicher. I am glad that we haven't lost an Operator none the less... All it is, is... I'm surprised you're alive. In a room nearing to negative eight degrees Celcius, with no contact of warmth. A normal rectal body temperature scales from ninety-seven degrees Farenheit - thirty-six degrees Celcius - to ninety-nine degrees Farenheit, either you were pressed as a... subject- Streicher,' Sift glances to Jager in the same way she re-acted to the pellet Poet had found previously. 'Were you pressed with any study materials? Test vials? Tablets... syringes? Do you remember how you were brought in?'  
'I couldn't say I have been... Neither do I know of any-'  
'We're going to have to examine you once we get back to base.'  
Jager looked to Sift with a passive frown, it'd softly change into concern as he'd snicker, 'now... there is no need for that-'  
'There are possibilities-'  
'There are,' agreed Buck, smirking to Sift as he'd keep his arms folded.  
'Then it's settled, of course they'd understand. You might be under a drug... or worse,' King pauses, shrugging as he'd smile, 'maybe they've got a tracker device on you and you're bait. We all know Arch- well, me and Sift are well known for taking deep steps into his bloody fucking mess.'  
'That's a bit too set to the conclusion! I don't remember much, just the room,' Jager would place his hands to his hips.  
'Don't worry, mate. I was messin' with you,' King reminded, sharing a casually formal smile to Jager, then looked to Sift.  
'It's nothing major anyway,' Jager would say, grinning to Buck.  
'We'll see...' Buck returned, eyeing him out as Sift would look to the distance.  
When her gaze went to the ground, there was a slight chance of telling that her features had softly balanced into uncertainty.  
 _What if they do have a tracker?_ _I am, after all... one of Arch's favored soldiers.  
_ In the distance, Visor was the only one laughing while others spoke relaxed.

 _(Post Script: Towards readers; I am dearly sorry about my absence. I haven't written in a while due to personal issues. Once again, sorry again and; to those who have been reading ever since Chapter I- Thank you so much! Honestly, I appreciate it even if it's probably just two or three people (or if I'm fortunate then five?!) - heck, long as it's something: thanks again! - Duvahkiin)_


	7. Perfidy and Falsifer I

_More or less, either an awareness note or a **SPOILER** note; this chapter will contain another group of created characters in another segment; also, a minimal amount of French dialog.  
_ _Maybe another spoiler? Let's just scrap the part out when Sift had some sort of feelings for "King" and "Cowden". (There will be translations below the sequence)  
_

 _\- Duvahkiin_

 **VII**

Perfidy and Falsifer I

August 5. 2014

Rocinha, Brazil

15:32 PM

'Hey, Commander?'

Sift lifted her chin from its previous stance of being pressed lightly among the scarf that kept her tattoos hidden, she'd look to the frowning Visor; which she'd now suddenly remember, or perhaps guess why, he was frowning. It had already occurred to her that because of Bucks existence becoming almost permanent to the Zodiac squad, no doubt was it pleasant to have a skillful operator; however Visor hated Cote to the core, and for no professional reason being other than him having-towards and only towards Visor- an unsettling gaze solidified in the grazed hollows of anomalous cerulean pairs. Although, Buck was unaware that he looked like a "stranger danger", because no one had accused him or taunted him of his appearance; it was just how Visor saw things, and mainly noted that Buck looked like an "up-his-ass" sort of man. These thoughts ran thoroughly in Sifts mind as she'd dismiss the crease above Visors brows, taking a still hand from the robust exterior of her CZ Scorpion 3S1 Carbine; she already knew that they knew her well enough to know that if Sift is at least looking from a call towards the occupant; she is already listening.  
Visor would wet his bottom lip to start, then pressed his lips together before a sharp snap of his tongue beneath and behind the top row of his colourless teeth was announced in repercussion, 'why the fuck is Buck still here, man? And Capital?'  
Arching a brow, Sift would angle her hand aside in indication towards a observant drone that scuttled around the ground as she'd recall with her gaze held elsewhere, 'Capitao is needed; he knows Rocinha-'  
'Yeah, but really? It's not like we need fucking... three leads... C'mon, we have maps too, it's not like you haven't read a map in your life- like, c'mon, boss!' Visor sighs sharply, trying to get into her gaze with a effortless hand as he'd exclaim in exhaustion, 'we already have you! Is Buck really necessary again?'  
'We're going to need all the help we need against Arch; knowing we have to collect Rojas, secure him and try to maintain mapping in Rocinha. As I've said before, Cote had a quick recall from his JFT2 division; what ever they said, that is why Cote is with us now, Visor. I don't need your complaints, especially just when the mission will start,' Sift re-collected Visors sullen face, watching him strictly as her gaze switched to his uniform. 'You don't have your binoculars, and the Module Sensors.'  
Visor would pulse his gums, 'c'mon, Sift!' his upper lips wriggles up till a wide grin spread from cheek to cheek, 'you're smart enough to know why he's here. Your piece' his eye brow flickered to the quick notion of amusement when he'd continue to talk, 'ain't foolin' me! Or nobody, except... just only me, right?'  
'And here I thought you weren't interested in Cote,' Sift curves a brow faintly, simply furnishing her own oblique yet discerned smile.  
Sinister crept past his expression as his chin lent down with bold eyes darting only to Sifts face, Visor knew the dark lighting would enamel a hideous display which accentuated brashly on cold gaze. Visor felt a trickle of laughter sway from his lips when he saw Sifts smile disappear, 'All it is, is that I wanna know why he's here- I mean if he's looking at Poet he's gotta go through Silver! And I gotta say, boss; Bucks girl, Frost... what a doll, am I right?'  
Hindered only concisely, Sifts chin would lower from the previously risen stance as she'd disregard his improfessional gossip, saying, 'Because the JFT2 are working alongside us to assemble illegal drug shipments alongside the factor that Rojas is their top priority. Ours was and still is Streicher- of which is till further of Heinrichs investigation is completely disdained.'  
Visor inhales narrowly, his shoulders lowering in a look of defeat as his eyes closed blandly,'Alright, so once this mission is done, will you at least, let me roll?'  
'"Let me roll?" Sift turns her gaze away, looking to Poet whose fingers slid along a thin disc that was looked over by Silver. Sift pulled out a slab from the right pocket of her trousers and returned to Visor, almost behumoured, 'you could roll... however, it all comes down to King.'  
'Always... comes down to that bastard King, Sift-'  
'Ma'am?' King lowers his head from the shelter, tilting his robust jaw above an ordinary apprehension of an able gaze as he'd look directly to Sift. Visor clapped his hands across his own mouth lightly, glaring to the side before quietly making the sound of giggling become heard from inaudible muffles.  
Sift glanced to King in return, the same casual yet precise gaze as she'd move both her boots from the table. 'What's the update?'  
'Vicente is at the quarter alongside Sebastian...,' answered King, watching the sides of the shelter wings flap gently by the breezes calm dance. Telling of Sifts expression made King sway his hefty arm from the metal bar which upheld the camp, a brow lowered in reassurance as he'd resurrect his chances to continue, 'Capitao?'  
'Ah...' Sift began, nodding her head lightly, her eyes were straight but she looked still bare with thought. Kings expression was left casually attentive, perhaps awaiting for Sift to continue and as for Visor passed him a look as if he were "brooding".  
'That "Vicente.' To recall the name, Sift began to nod her head shortly. 'Quite the wait,' adding while standing from her chair , Sifts fingers slide swiftly from the leaflet of her own robust vest.  
King hands down from his other hand, files as he'd gesture with his chin lowered, 'these are for Visor and Poet. Modulars.'  
Sift takes the files, both thin papers located in heavily worn cider tinged binders. The tail of her irregular brow (most commonly and most likely-naturally - right brow) raises as her voice follows her gesture, 'who would have thought?'  
King brushes up an opening wing of a large pale pine tent wing, he'd continue behind Sift, 'ETA patched throughout. Good techs, but-'  
'Not the best marks running up to you,' Sift remarked in replacement, her thumb feeling the grainy material of the file as she'd step opposite of a large board. 'Ever had a question on why our tents are... arctic green?'  
He hadn't thought of the coat, King did question it however as he'd look to Sifts face only straight observing the board of coal pinned with strings, notes and small images of the either best quality or lowest quality photos of Rojas' appearance. It was his chipped ear that caught King as he'd answer, 'May be the worst stereotypical answer, but...' King grimaced vividly, his thick jaws tense as Sift turns to King with a - as infrequent it'd get- slightly entertained smile. Her brow curves down lightly; she maybe already knew where King was going with this as he'd say, 'The JFT2 are present, ma'am. That, could be the case.'  
'They sure as hell love their colours,' Sift replies through a fetching smile as she'd turn to the board. 'However; now that that is out of the way-' she'd pin a board of an unknown symbol beside Archs intelligence plannings. Both King and Sift shared the same confused look when they had received the badge. 'Visor and Poet will have to do.'  
Nodding, King would have his arms crossed before his chest with a serious line on his lips. 'I'll tell them of their plan while you meet with Vicente.'  
Sift nods back, briefly looking to King then leaves the warm tent. King now regretted not requesting a cool drink from the cooler bin- maybe if Sift was detailed enough to see a bead of warm sweat drift down his temple. King could only shrug, then think of retrieving four. He'd look back to the plans, the toe of his boot tapping in moderately alacrity tones.  
When Visor walked in with Poet, he'd already be laughing and tipping from the corner - and an abundant - from the front of his thin grinning lips; King would've thought of him to look like a mad rabid hound brought into a human animation. He wasn't sure either to smile or frown in disgust, King could see that Poet spat out a little laugh as she'd delicately wipe the bottom of her lip with the back of her hand saying between a chuckle, 'and the spl- the pants split!'  
Visor gawked out a mighty scream, most likely a squeal like scream which sounded as if it'd rip the flesh of his throat. A mighty blow comes onto Poets shoulder as he'd lean forward, 'the little BOOOOYY!'  
King frowned lightly, however, he was curious on what brought the two laughing. Occasionally it'd be because of Poet because she'd barely laugh in a mess with Visor; despite them being great friends. Visor could feel Kings strict gaze on him as he'd slap a palm onto the clustered table, his hands raised and shook from the shockingly immense collision of flesh against solid steel. 'Oh, King!' Visor managed to cry before liquid came from his nose this time, which made Kings eyes slightly widen beneath thickened brows. Visor repeated split in a hushed whisper mid chuckle which brought Poet stiffling with laughter.  
King perked his right brow, watching the two and of course, expected a explanation of what they were laughing about; he did get it from the chuckling Poet who'd clap her hand heavily onto the table. Visor winced at the sharp thud which, made Poets palm red when she'd raise her hand to her hip. 'Well! The boy, he was-' she'd pass Visor an uncertain look, only to have Visor nod and correct her with a quick grin, 'he's one of the errand boys, eighteen by the looks of it. He was walking across Brians'- which is, one of Bucks boys- Tower, and he- you know his heel twisted!?' Poet hawked out first, then Visor began to sputter chokes. King wiped the bottom of his nose lightly with the back of his wrist as remained attentive, awaiting for the laughing to stop. He already knew that the 'errand' boy slipped, and possibly split his pants into two. King would recall what Sift would say in a situation like so forth, "Not a pleasant sight", and of course it wasn't, supposedly both the story, and that King could see thick spittle proceeding out from Visors lips, least not to mention his laugh could be sorted in the "annoying" factor. Visor slapped his knee, leaning over as he'd scream, 'he ripped his pants straight into two! TWOOOOOOOOO!'  
'His heel clicked and his legs went flying! I think I heard his flies zipper rip!' Poet squealed with another menacing pitch of laughter. King raised his hand disruptively and calmly, watching the two simply laugh it off before announcing after sliding over two files. 'You two, back to business now. This Operation, will need to be quiet, knowing you two-'  
'What, are we gonna be the ninjas?' Visor asked, curving his brows with a pale smirk. He exchanges a look of "well, here we go again', to Poet before King would shake his head and respond with a thorough, 'no.'  
'In this operation,' he'd begin, crossing his arms against his chest, 'you two will be the coms, both mine and Sifts call- alongside going against OPFOR units patrol, I know that Poet, you're an expert with technology. Visor, both grand with hacking terminals,' Visor grins largely, pretending to brush something from his shoulder as King continued, 'and shutting systems down. Yeah, I understand you are both quick marksman/marks-woman- however, a large group to place pressure and pursuit in a surreptitious procedure would and will quickly compromise the mission. Plans are that me, Sift, Buck and Capitao-'  
'The pirate, am I right?' Visor asks, his lips pressed thin afterwards.  
'Pirate?' Poet asks, wrinkling her nose slightly as King would tap his left temple, 'the eye patch.'  
'Oh!'  
'So, just you four? No Silver?' Visor asks curiously, perking his right brow.  
'No,' King confirmed with a solid nod, 'Silvers' taking into the medical center, because of his mediocre display at the bar.'  
'Hey... he tried to stick up for me,' Poet snapped, looking to King bitterly. True, he did, but to place it in; he acted immaturely about it, so forth as Sift placed in a report to defend Silver- she made in an ultimatum. Instead of a long suspension, he was given an ultimatum to stay back for two missions instead of getting postponed from the base for three months.  
'Oh really? Who mocked you?' Visor asked, smirking as he'd lean his hip against the table.  
'Eliza gave me attitude, and Jack was there-'  
'What? So, Jack fought Silver?'  
'Yeah... then it gets worse 'cause Mike tried to split them up-'  
'You mean 'thee' Mike? Old man Mike?' Visor began to chuckle, both hands against the back of his head as he'd shake his head.  
'Silver hits Baker square on the jaw, and that's not the regular anyone would hit a high badged officer, least not to mention, a Veteran at that. So, that's why Silvers striking was most likely the type to get him off the boards. Mike must be a bit pestered to see Silver still around, or not red,' King says, looking down to the two.  
'How much hits did Jack take?' Visor asks.  
'Five, he wasn't knocked out, just stopped from Mike.' Poet responds.  
'Shit...'  
'Now, back to what I was saying,' King clapped his hands together, waiting as he'd begin, 'Sift and I will be working alongside Buck and Capitao. We're to pinpoint Rojas, target him and safely get him back to HQ, without Arch acknowledging. He will though, so, you two will be strictly bypassing the security cameras, hacking through both terminals and radars. Be our eyes.'  
'Why not just disguise?' Visor frowns.  
'That was the former plan, but JFT2 disagreed with the idea saying it was more of a Black Op procedure, so instead, we'll be ground. You both are experts on hacking, you are to find information on Arch and his White Mask initiates and leads. So forth, scout out choke points for Buck, Capito and Sift and I to flank or continue.' King answered, then points down onto the file. 'More descriptive information is in the files.'  
'Aye aye, Cap'n,' said Poet, smiling slightly as she'd quickly grab at the folder.  
During the time Visor picked up the folder, he had been scanning his eyes about fastidiously as he'd say, 'I just can't help but wonder... who stopped the fight?'  
'Some Spanish guy or something? Poet raised a brow to King, she'd look to his approval as he'd only shrug lightly with a clear gaze then cleared his throat.  
'Wow, that was descriptive...' Visor rolled his eyes flatly as he'd shove his hands into his pockets bitterly. 'Like what, was he an Operator? There's a few tacos everywhere-'  
'He was tall-'  
'Oh, of course. Height always turns on the ladies, man...' Visor rolled his eyes, turning a sharp side eye onto King as he'd smirk. 'So, just tall?'  
Poet gathered a pestered sigh before replying again, looking to Visor with a stone solid glare, 'he had a stubble I think... I don't know, the sun was in my eyes-'  
Ignoring her glare, Visor chuckles then rubs a thumb along his chin saying' got a stubble-' yet, their weren't any strands nor tuffs of dirty blonde hair suitable to classify a beard. King wouldn't jest, he knew Visor had a baby chin, and Roger knew for sure he didn't like to be a joker... or a tease- that is Silvers job- both Silver and Visor. But, Visor was more sharp sarcastic and crude than Silver who came off as a hot headed "muppet".  
'I believe you are all speaking of Ramirez-'  
'Holy shit- Sift! Where the hell did you come from?' Poet completely looked dazed over to Sift who'd stoop over Visor and Poets level. Her eyes blinked again to maintain Sifts appearance, she came out of nowhere: and she wondered if she had been there the whole time. 'I wonder if we were talking loud...' Poet thought, looking to Visor who'd frown seriously down to the file with his fingers grasping his chin. _He's pretending to read... ha ha ha.  
_ 'You both know your positions, yes?' Sift would extend down another large file to the table, and spread out the images on the table. Her irregular brows raise lightly as her eyes below looked to Visor.  
'Uh, yes, ma'am...' Visor chuckled, then raised his brow, 'so. Who's this... "Ramirez?"'  
Sift had passed Visor a raised left brow, responding after leaning off from the table, 'he's a G.E.O Operator-'  
'Serious?' Poet asked, looking to her with a discarded expression, her lips were pressed together briefly before saying, 'he's quite good looking-'  
'EY! WHAT ABOUT SILVER?' Visor screeched over, his eyes were wide like bulbs as he'd begin to laugh loudly. 'Wow, what about your "boyyfriieend?"' the way he said boyfriend made Sift half frown, half smile as she'd begin to chuckle. 'I thought you would have already known Ramirez.' this was pointed to both King and Visor as her smile leaves and she'd step back allowing her vision to be spread on her peers.  
'Eh... I only know all the ladies...' Visor chuckled, biting his lip as he'd batter his eyes slightly. 'But... how'd you know we were talking about 'that' man?'  
King could only perk his brows then continue to look at the files presented before him.  
'Fits the description. I suppose he's the second Spanish man that I know is tall, and whom, had stopped Silver from going through a... odd objection. I know, Poet; that he was to defend you, and also his pride- but... it was foolish of him to lash out on both Estrada and Baker. However, I already seen him out through a lecture, so that is that. We shall begin preparations in five minutes, main secto-'  
'Sift?' King withdrawed his fingers from the spread sheets among the table.  
'King? What's the issue?'  
'The com... that time we spoke to Streicher... You sure we can trust him?'  
'I know... it's an odd one, but,' Sift leaned her head in as she'd study the sheet, 'despite being part of Rainbow; his appearance did seem... unpleasant.'  
'He was clean... but, drugged I'd say.' King lowered his head, slightly angling to her level as a slight frown built upon his brows.  
'No doubt,' Sift agreed. 'Back to the current matter at hand, Cote has proposed a position for you to lead. I'd recommend joining him now, I alongside both Anne and Joseph will join you three shortly,' Sift continued as King would nod down to her. 'Copy that, ma'am.'  
'Silver won't be present this Operation by the way, team... he'd be considered brown bread if he tried,' King reminded in a slight mutter, flicking up a sheet evidently fastidiously as he'd side eye the team after a silent exhale.  
Poet could only shrug in agreement.  
'So... if you didn't meet Sylvester... you'd go for that Spanish guy?' Visor blurted in a queer expresion. He looked to Sift, then to King as he'd blink.  
'Well... yeah?' Poet shrugged, her lips held the attention of a 'giddy' smile, it was contained stiffly as she'd eye out Visor and continued sharply and most evidently confidently, 'But, Sylvester is important to m-'  
'I'd warn you that despite being alone in the army, there is a slight chance that certain individual may be married or soon to be,' Sift spoke, cutting off Poet and Visor as King would snicker and walk to the tent. 'I take it you aren't married but are soon to b-'  
'I've already explained my side of this topic,' Sift stated, leaning her hands onto the table as she'd look to the two casually.  
'She has... and it's convinced me she's not taking a ring on her finger,' Poet said to Visor as she'd smirk. 'Do you think that... Ramirez, is taken?'  
Sift gazed to Poet, shrugging her shoulders, 'I'm not one to check personal status', he is, however, a very well performed Operator to work with.'  
'Oh, sure he is,' Visor gathers a cough and began to laugh. 'Gimme a look at him, we'll see if he's actually good-'  
'Wow... you're quick to judge! You said Buck looks bad, but he's really good to work with-' Poet shakes her head, laughing as she'd cross her arms against her chest.  
'She does have a point,' remarking, Sift would tilt her head as she'd place her hands onto her waist, leaning away from the table. 'However, I'd take it that they won't let you operate with Ramirez... you're skills are yet to be keen and sharp.' Sift was looking over to Visor whose expression was sour with hurt. 'Hey, man... I know I'm not as good as you are- wait, have you operated with him?'  
Sift nodded, watching the two then glanced down to the sheets, 'ago I had worked alongside him. It went very fas-  
'Oh, I like where this is going...' Visor said, chuckling as he'd elbow Poet. Poet giggled.  
'The mission. Tend to forget I was even on that mission due to how simply quick and successfully the operation overcame, Ramirez... or, as you'd all like to know his Operative name: Jackal, was... somewhat... different to co-operate with...' Sift had paused for a quiet moment, then started again after gazing to the two, 'back to work.'

 ** _12 HOURS EARLIER_**

August 5. 2014

Camp Lemonnier, Djibouti, Horn of Africa

3:06 AM

The Thunderdome was traditionally left as it was, always in the morn with radiant white lights that blossomed either painfully or with open arms to the Hardwood floorboards. Seigneur had held the thin thread of a cigarette in between rather large slender fingers, holding in the thought of wanting to brandish these harsh lights and exchange it for torches, anything really.  
 _This shit again... After Everetts report and Pete hasn't placed in better lights. Damn... damn is all I gotta think.  
_ Valentin Achille 'Seigneur' Arnoux, who stood far past door height (which he stood at 213.36 cm tall; it was guaranteed that he was the tallest and largest build male Operator of Siege), collected the gleaming bundle of platinum silver hair on the top of his head and fixed it into a bun, the surrounding of his head was shaved clean by a 2mm guard, he was fortunate it wasn't from Jostein Knox- otherwise he would've shaved his beard clean off alongside trimming off his hair into a simpleton style. Thinking of it made Seigneur clench his fists and raise the skin of his nose into some what of a grimace.  
The scent of the Thunderdome was just as always... smelt like walking into a shoe store, rubber, recent Pleather and Saphir Pommadier cream (Shoe Polish for smooth leather), he had to admit, after three months of being absent from the Thunderdome, it made him feel complete again as his large shoulders lowered after the exemplar of inhaling then exhaling.  
"Speak of the devil... the devil time... coincidental don't you reckon?"  
"Knox," the resonant voice booming from the french tongued Seigneur started as he'd look down to the duffel bag on his own waist then finally to Knox. "Last I heard you were the devil. Where's Stowers?"  
Knox had grinned, he dearly held that grin so tight that it even got his name as Cheshire; he did have a few acquaintances that were like the Mad Hatter and what ever person there was in Alice and Wonderland, and as for the Alice, well... there were no women in Knox's world; he found them as a complete joke and instead replaced the gang of Alice and Wonderland into Alistair in Wonderland. To reply, Cheshire would only answer after a thin and rather sharp chuckle, "of course you'd ask about Stowers... and well, I don't know how to answer you- don't know where she is."  
Seigneur would perk his brows then tap his index finger against the zip of his duffel bag, "want a smoke? It's been some time hasn't it?"  
"Your hair tells me it has... and the beard- love of Odin get it cut unless you want lice in your beard," Cheshire began to chort, escorting his own hand out as he'd gesture to pass over the cigarettes.  
Seigneur would laugh quietly, shaking his own head as he'd rip the zipper of the pocket, and frisbee threw the cigarette carton over to Knox as soon as he found it. He'd say after placing a cigarette into his lips, "I was going to, but... I can't be bothered- however, it's grown on me. I like the rugged... and as for the bun?" Raising his right brow, Seigneur would tilt his head and began after a snicker, "it won't be leaving."  
Beginning to scratch his beard, Seigneur would only then look to the lights and asked, "how's Toures? Seen him much?"  
Knox kicked his head back, let out a loud laugh as it'd echo past the halls, his grin began its disease again as he'd answer, '"I didn't know he'd look that good for his age. I've seen him al-fucking-right," a cloud of smoke ushered from the Cheshire as he'd flick the ashes from its tail, his dim indigo pupils hold Seignuers silver dyed hair as he replied, "Still hasn't grown though. You know, Seigneur..."  
By that pause, Seigneur completely turned to Cheshire and peered impassively to him, "what?"  
"That silver is almost the color of your eyes... except more shiny!" Cheshire began laughing more loudly, almost giggling out of breath at times as he could bite his bottom lip and muttered, "I wonder if your girl likes old men?"  
Seigneur glanced thinly to the narrow entry point that was elongated by a dark corridor, and back to Cheshire, his rich brows bounce when he'd say, "I bet she loves experience..."  
"Fuck..." Cheshire began with a chuckle, watching as Seigneur had a similar large grin on his face; he should've been grateful he had a perfect smile, the type that could crack a mirror in a good way or make the mirror kiss you back in how gorgeous a goddamn smile was. Cheshire loved his own no doubt, but he had an almost, picket fence resemblance; just ever so slightly. Seigneur began laughing heartily, and Cheshire thought that it was because his teeth looked quite rancid compared to Seigneurs lovely canines.  
"I knew I heard laughter..."  
'Shit- Toures! Sweet damn you gave me a fright,' Cheshire's eyes enlargened as he'd hold his chest, still grinning as he'd bite his bottom lip again and collected his lips into a line and turned to Seigneur. His brows bounced as he'd eye the chiseled jaw of Toures' tense densely, along the muscle accommodated a profuse stubble tinctured black. His hand swipes distinctively across his built neck to secretly feel the thick fibre of his growing stubble.  
'"Ah... Seigneur,"  
"That strong high cheek boned son of a bitch... He hasn't aged a bit at all," thought to himself Cheshire as he only remembered Montagne from two years ago. He hadn't lost a bit of anything good, the rich color of black was still there, untouched and except, the style was changed; from a slick bun gathered always clean at the back of his head then as here and clear as it was, shaved around his head with sections of his hair parted into neat corn rows; however, he still had the bun- it wasn't the same as it was- he made Cheshires eyes almost red with envy by the fact that this old timer looked more better than his own simply shaved sides.  
"Shit..."  
"Mountain, C'est agreable de te revoir," there was a sudden pause as he'd extend his hand down to Toures. It was at that moment that Cheshire completely almost lost his mind by how much of how the two frenchies looked like twins. Except, Toures looked more approachable than Seigneur. However, he felt his teeth sharpening along the flesh on the inside of his cheek as he would be bound to scream, "English, please!"  
Montagne had took Seigneurs hand and firmly shook and looked attentive to Seigneur when he'd continue, "Les annees ont ete gentilles avec toi, ami," there was another pause as Cheshire was raising his brows and began gesturing, "english please!"  
"Vous avez toujours le chignon. sauf coiffe de cornrows."  
 _Something about cornrows?... he just said cornrows, and he was just looking at his hair.  
_ Montagne would bow his chin in a bow gest, then spoke, "Je le conseillerais plus presentable a l'oeil"  
"Mmm. Ca te va bien. Avez-vous vu Stowers?" Seigneur began nodding his head as if comprehending a thought as he'd have his fingers hold his chin.  
Montagne raised his brow, placing his hands onto his hips and began after a shrill whistle, "Stowers? Je l'ai vue pl-"  
"Gents... english- please. It's making me feel nervous," Cheshire wriggled through, grinning awkwardly but it still shone wickedly as he'd open out his arms. Montagne finally recognized this surprisingly so, as he'd nod in agreement and turned to Cheshire, "we were speaking of Stowers. You haven't seen her have you?"  
Cheshire laughed, throwing his head bag as he'd start, "Seigneurs curious of where she is... Yeah, I haven't seen her... BUT have any of you heard from Rye?"  
Flicking his thick brows up narrowly, Montagne would tilt his head slightly and scratch his stubble with a sudden and rather vicious swipe, he had recalled something finally after the ochre tint had a sudden jolt of reminder; he directed his gaze to Cheshire firmly and answered, "I've seen him. Earlier this afternoon he was at the shooting range; he looked sober."  
There was a sharp hesitation of distance and a quick engage of substance between Cheshires gaze to Montagnes; the way he said sober despite sounding calm, was snatched into a harsh sentiment, Cheshire would shrug, then looked at his cigarette because he felt looking at Montagne would begin to piss him off, "damn. That's Rye for you both... drinking-"  
"With firearms..."  
Seigneur looked fast to the halls entry point, dark as it was, it made the illusion of that far too familiar voice become either mesmerizing or in jubilation towards it, it was no doubt Sift as he'd look to Montagne who had his hands behind his back. He knew Cheshire had a thought, and that would've been "so damn formal".  
"You know... drinking and shooting is not good at all; I see he's learnt alot from the Cheshire," she was smiling. For fucking real this time.  
Cheshire was her best friend as it seemed, her smile was enough to gleam largely to say for proof as her fist would lightly jab his right shoulder.  
"Ro..." Cheshire shot Sift a narrow glance as he'd let out a grunt and tilt his head down, "you know it feels like we're shooting colorful tanks-"  
Her smile seemed more cocky as if she had presented a chess board and already knew that it was check mate, with her chin elevated. Sift had placed her hands swiftly behind her back and perked her brows up when she'd meet Seignuers gaze and offered him and Montagne a brief bow of greeting towards them while saying, "colorful tanks? It might be so until what you'll realize would be the whole range going up in flames..."  
"Eh? Nothing Rye can handle... he's our pyro man," Cheshire saw a distinct frown on Montagnes face as he could only side eye Sift then narrow his head to the left, avoiding even Seigneur.  
"He'll make it even worse, but," Sift had stood on the toes of her boots, leveling exceedingly as she'd lower herself and began, her smile slightly diminishing, "I'd like to return to the main topic, which is-"  
"Valentin and Gilles," prompted Cheshire who'd puff out the insides of his upper lip and held it into a simply odd and thin smile.  
Sift flicked her brows and extended her hand to Montagne, "I see that our Operations are still substantial, Toures... how has the word from Heinrichs team deployed off?"  
He had taken her hand just as firm as her grip was and held her gaze strictly, replying, "it goes well, Rye and Tennesee were supposed to decompose a few extra files- but... they ended up throwing in exchange, the important files of the White Masks."  
"Hm..." Seigneur grunted, folding his arms against his chest, he knew those two drunkards would do a thing like that again. He'd begin shaking his head as Sift would extend her hand to him, "it's been some time hasn't it, Arnoux?"  
He was gentle with her hand, very, and met her gaze which seemed rather overwhelming; it was hard to look up at a tall man. He'd answer with a firm and wide smile, presented to Sift, "It has. The years have been kind to you, my dear."  
"I-" Sift glanced from side to side, avoiding Cheshires sharp brow perked above rather gleaming eyes which would only dim into a "love him back" countenance, he had bounced his brows as Sift would clear her throat and replied after a split second, "Suppose they have. You're most fortunate; the size of a large tower. I see the platinum silver made its way to you-"  
"Tu m'as manqué," his voice sounded more distant and vulnerable, Montagne looked to Seigneur and found that his eyes weren't completely drawn into compassion, despite the quote, he would've known Seignuer had other things in mind when looking down to Sift.  
Sift ignored his expression and thought it was just the lighting when she'd slightly smirk then ask, "je vous manque? Non..." Her hand waves as she'd shake her head and chuckled over to Cheshire, who forgot she had brandished the tongue of being bilingual, and began, "its been almost five years since we all have reunited. How on earth were you accommodated to Camp Lemmonier? Is it because of..."  
"Operation Radio Snare," Montagne continued, nodding as he'd collect the three Operators gazes. "I'd advise we should get started on this discussion of the White Masks soo-"  
"And what of Streicher? I was told there were and are reports of him," Sift intervened quietly, calmly brushing past Seigneur.  
"Weiss knows," Montagne replied, looking to his left to Sift. She could bow her head respectively in return before Montagne would smile to the three and bowed his own head in return, "let's get to planning."  
Cheshire grinned, wiping his tongue above the top row of his gleaming teeth and spoke lowly, "it's about time. Hey, someone don't forget to slap my ass real good; I'm gonna need a jump st-"  
"Eh? I'm pretty sure Visor can lend you a hand in that-"  
"You kidding? I can do it mysel-"  
"Alright... That's something I wouldn't want to see," Siegneur would shake his head, a slight snicker as his head flinched back. He'd cross his arms briefly, when he'd look to Sift a sudden resemblance of indifferent recall administered his mind; he had yet to wonder why he felt that odd disconnection and Valentin would've then remembered what happened that September which sank his heart in the colourless and stationary fields; with a hand dispensing physical force on Sifts forearm. He remembered she had an expression that read only wounded; it was as if she felt no pain in her mauled off arm and instead felt pain only in what remained, her mind. Valentin hated this memory and wished it would have been another- but it was less likely to move as he remembered her almost dying from blood loss and his own comments of encouragement or hope to keep her alive. She had given him at least a smile, holding her own rib then, and spat out blood-  
Siegneur had closed his eyes momentarily, bitterly favoring that yet again unforgiving memory and instead cherished it as he'd then spoken to Sift with an inaudible choice of level in his voice away from Montagne and Cheshire, "cela fait cinq ans... Tu es toujours la femme a laquelle j'ai pense."  
Her heart had sank, she could only look down for then as she'd look to him with not an expressionless gaze that concentrated on looking empty, Sift looked almost hurt than happy. Her shoulders immobile, Sift wasn't aware of how to control situations such as these as she felt her eyes restricted yet vulnerable as she'd say, "ne parle pas comme ca, Valentin. Tu sais que c'est dur pour moi..."  
Siegneur felt his own expression slightly dimmer in the exact of hers to feel sympathy as he'd reply after glancing forward to where Cheshire had tossed his head back with a whiskey tonic in his lips, "pardonnez-moi ma conception bienveillante devancer ma langue... Vraiment, je le suis..." When he found that Montagne was out of sight and Cheshire nearing the exit as the last of his legs exited the light and transferred into the shallow shadow, Siegneur inhaled in stiffly and took Sifts shoulder with a subtle tug. "je t'aime encore." His tone was compassionate and spoke far too true as the silver pupils of his own watched hers in a complex control, she could only feel strict, her shoulders weren't as relaxed as she'd look to his left side and replied, "Valentin..." her pause was cut off as she'd blink deeply, closing her eyes as she'd keep her face away from his observation. She'd lick her lips slightly, pressing them together and continued with her shoulder pulling from his grip, "Ne me fais ca... You know we... I cannot do this."  
"Five years, Robyn... Five years since I saw you injured, and-" Siegneur kept his grip on Sift as she could only look down then and have the same expression of being hurt. He knew she was no compassionate person, and finding an expression for a damaged person was far difficult than said. The two had Operated far before, least not to mention they had been training partners since Police Academy. They had a long history, and it hadn't been until seven years ago that he had finally expressed his feelings to the woman whom he wished he could heal her wounds; however, as blocked in as she was despite being his friend ever since 19, she conveyed through a series of comical and rather dark jokes as well with the need to say she was too strong; Sift was still vulnerable to one thing: and that was possibly being loved.  
He wet his lips and murmured, "I wish not to explain what happened then. I've missed you ever since."  
"Valentin... Do you realize how hard it is for me to explain-" Sifts voice had a sudden jolt, her breathing became more immune as she would clench her fist. She pressed her lips together, disrupting the urge to continue talking as she knew that her voice would break into miserable sobs. He was right, and through those past five years was she committed? She acknowledged her job true to her own standard and never prioritized any man before it; what memory ran through his head ran into hers as she could only feel damp when bringing her memory into the picture; damaged was what it was. She despised of Valentin for this reason and wished that he hadn't fallen in "love" (a term she dislikes), throughout her life she was committed to her job, however Valentin made it otherwise- but she made it well that she would rather be alone than with someone else. Sift had fiercely wiped the back of her wrist against her left eye which started a minor bubble of a tear gland on the bottom rim of her eye, she tried to say a word but it only could match what would happen when she had not cut herself from talking, "I... Christ- I-"  
"You don't need to. I understand you... Goddammit, I understand you..." Siegneur had no choice but to force her stationary body against his as he'd wait until her shoulders submitted. "I still love you." A near whisper Seigneur had admitted, cherishing this moment again as he could feel his womans shoulders finally cease from their defensive posts. Sift felt her own head lean into his chest, she tried to resist but found her mind was controlling her movement to fight against him. Her breathing was eased following the pace of Siegneurs, her head had leaned into his chest as if she had deflated and silently.  
"I know you probably hate me for doing this... It's for your own good," he'd slightly smile upon his remark as he'd hear her voice again, "Valentin... why?"  
"I suppose," he had paused, blinked and tilted his head to the left, "I owe you one..."

 ** _Before I continue the next sequence of this chapter. I'd like to put up translations of the French dialog._**

 _Mountain, C'est agreable de te revoir - Mountain, it's nice to see you again. (Seignuer Dialog)_  
 _Les annees ont ete gentilles avec toi, ami - The years have been nice to you, friend. (Montagne Dialog)_  
 _Vous avez toujours le chignon. sauf coiffe de cornrows - You still have the bun. Except the cornrows. (Seignuer Dialog)_  
 _Je le conseillerais plus presentable a l'oeil - I would recommend it more presentable to the eye. (Montagne Dialog)_  
 _Mmm. Ca te va bien. Avez-vous vu Stowers? - Mmm... It fits you well. Have you seen Stowers? (Seignuer Dialog)_  
 _Stowers? Je l'ai vue pl- - Stowers? I saw her- (Montagne Dialog)_  
 _Tu m'as manqué - I missed you. (Seignuer to Sift Dialog)_  
 _Je vous manque? Non... - You missed me? No... (Sift Dialog)_  
 _Cela fait cinq ans... Tu es toujours la femme a laquelle j'ai pense. - It's been five years. You're still the woman I thought of. (Seignuer Dialog)_  
 _Ne parle pas comme ca, Valentin. Tu sais que c'est dur pour moi... - Do not talk to me like that, Valentin. You know it's hard for me... (Sift Dialog)_  
 _Pardonnez-moi ma conception bienveillante devancer ma langue... Vraiment, je le suis... Je t'aime encore. - Pardon me for my kind conception to advance my tongue... Really I am... I still love you (Seignuer Dialog)_  
 _Ne me fais ca - Do not make me (Sift Dialog)_

Camp Lemonnier

03:21 AM

"How is Valentin... really?" Montagne had leaned his head back against the dim lit rooms wall and finally looked over to Sift who would look to a cigar and reply, "I'd say he's surprised really... Perhaps happy that he's re-united with the people he knew from before. Same as me I'd probably say."  
Montagne nodded for a while, assuring he favored her responsible reply but couldn't help but ask, "It's been five years since you've seen him... I know you and him were talking in the Dome before me and Knox left." He had leaned off, crossing his arms against his uniform jacket and spoke, "how are you then?"  
Tucking the cigar into the tactical vest, she had studied the table briefly then replied after a rather thoughtful expression, "Can I be honest with you?"  
He flicked his brows, "of course. What is it?"  
"I don't know how I feel really," she'd continue, looking to the wall with a solidified expression. Montagne can see that she held a hurt expression inside as her brows would lightly crease and her eyes were yet again, what he saw on Operation Radio Snare. "I only see the job... I prioritize it more than anything... and alongside the safety for others..." Sift had exhaled, glancing to the ceiling while the white light before them began to flicker into a stronger pigment of white. "I can't express much... you and I both know that, alongside Valentin and Knox."  
"I know. And it's best if you don't pressure yourself for it. Your body can take pressure... but can your mind? As in not encouraging... but I'd say spiritual wise," Montagne had looked to the door, "I know it's hard for you... I had a friend almost just like you." He'd smile softly then continued after walking across to a seat, "he left after three more months of service."  
"Forgive me for asking... but why?" Sift remained still, her gaze had been peacefully constructed to the wall across her.  
Montagne had leaned his head forward, peering at his platinum silver watch and replied while twisting carefully at a lug, "he and a woman were currently seeing each other during their service. They knew that this wouldn't suffice for a family and of course, left- I see it fit also... you see... he was a man who couldn't be broken because he must've been a damaged individual, he must've saw that the woman had appreciated him and it was an actual legitimate feeling he trusted; field work felt no more than something underneath his shoe compared to something he had never felt before. When he left, all he could do was look at me with a large grin and I could just see that that was where he was supposed to be; and when he left it felt like I was talking to another person... not in that way, but he seemed more confident. I still do stay in contact with him, well... when he calls that is, and him and his partner are currently undergoing their third child, a girl, I think it was."  
Sift nodded, then courted a rather distant smile and had begun, "I see..." Her smile had slowly dimished as she'd call, "I believe Streicher and Weiss would be joining us any moment now. I do hope Streicher will co-operate... on the other performance, he took quite some time."  
"Mmm. He can be the odd one, and well, Weiss is going to assist in electronic device issues.'  
"I do hope this Operation will go just as smooth..."  
Montagne nodded to Sift and looked to the files while Sift had stood by the door and opened it when there was three subtle knocks.

"Are you certain a plant would be there?" Montagne asked, strictly holding Jagers gaze.  
"Am I certain? Hah!" Jager had leaned into the table and jabbed his gloved finger into a sheet directly planted on Rojas' nose, "It's one of his connectors. When I was in the interrogation room back in Alaska, I saw him- aaaand heard him! Now, I am not good with the Brazilian language, but! I am good with remembering shit."  
"What did he say exactly?" Sift had asked, after leaning from one of Weiss' documents of a blue print. Weiss looked to Sift then to Jager as he'd reply, "say?" Jager had tilted his head then shook his head, "He didn't say anything. I simply read off a document he was writing in progress. And what it said was..."  
Montagne flicked over a black ink pen to Jager who would now scribble down jolts of messy links and over longated 'O's, he was writing furiously as it seemed before slamming down the pen and pointed down to the sheet, "here."  
Montagne blankly blinked, looking to his pen and then began, "I hope it's readible."  
Sift took the sheet, then had begun, "Oeste do coracao de Favela... West of the Heart of Favela. Eu teria feito composto para ARCH... I've made compound ARCH." she'd inhale narrowly, then looked over to IQ. "I don't suppose you can make a tracker? Temperature tracker?"  
IQ had shrugged, looked to her blue prints and replied, "I suppose I can. That is if I ask Estrada for a print-"  
"Ah... of course," Sift nodded, looking to Jager and Montagne, "continue as you will." She had turned around, tapping the toe of her boot onto the ground as she'd have asked, "you don't owe Estrada a thing do you?"  
"On the contrary... Back at a test run..." IQ had spoke slight and quiet as she'd look to her blue print.  
"So you owe him?" Sift had asked, then clicked her thumb knuckle, recalling, "ah, don't worry. We can get it fixed. I'd either need you or Charndar to create the device; you two have an impressive knack on electronic devices. I'll see if I can get Cheshire to collect Estrada's prints or, him assist."  
"Yeah," IQ responded, then looked back to the table. "How long will the Operation for your squad last?"  
"Either 7 hours, or 9... I'm not getting an assess on 10 or more."  
"I will have Visor and Poet be our eyes for this Operation," Sift spoke to the crew, looking directly to Jager as she'd then continue, "I have formatted our grounds from here to build B to 5. Normally, I'd take the high route, but... we can't count of sunshine to keep the dishes up. We'll instead have Poet and Visor survey the forests... or, most likely near the cliff side; somewhat, they'll be an LZ assist. I've ordered a model that can dish out PN near Fort..." Sift had ripped off a yellow tab, slapped it onto the Fort and wrote with a dark vivid, "Zoom". "Now, Fort Zoom will aid our fellow P.A.V for co-ordinations, knowing that Zoom is most likely near our primary target, which brings us to Rojas. Formerly, the SAS were supposed to have their common ground assistance, however, the JFT2 will be assisting my squad in this case; S.A.S have found insights on Rojas, of which Jager already knew, and some he didn't."  
"King, Sift, Buck and Capitao will instead take into the tower to get Rojas out, that being said, Tower S.A.L," Montagne had paused, shifting a finger swiftly across to the tower on the board. "King will take the guard, and as for Sift, Buck and also Capitao, the three will maintain their procedure of securing Rojas and his compounds with the eyes of P.A.V. IQ, I need those prints ASAP alongside the heat signature devices... I'm not having them use scopes, it'll take too long; make it a chip coder actually... send it through to Gustav and he'll give it to Joseph actually. It'd be better that way."  
"Why him? Joseph?" Jager interrupted, holding an odd grin as he'd flick his brows quickly and recall, "For the P.A.V. Tell Gustav to tell Joseph that Jager needs a clip back."  
Montagne raised his own brow, scratched the scar on the tail of his brow and replied, "Very well. A clip then?"  
Jager casually nodded, looked to IQ and shrugged when she'd shrug. IQ casually asked, "Clip? As in a magazine or a coder?"  
"Bit of both," he'd reply, grinning as he'd lean forward. "Visors a bit of a rookie when it comes to tha-"  
"Oi, Tennis Grenade- don't pitch things like that," Sift had said, almost smirking as she'd lift her head, "he's probably going to crack that coder if he hears this. I might be so curious to ask why the Coder, but... maybe I ain't so."  
She had leaned up from the plan, flicking at the notes and began marking them down onto a sheet before saying, "I do have a feeling this Operation will go swell..."

Rocina, Brazil

August 6.

01:42

'Porra! How the fuck did they know?' Capitao wasn't just holding the ear piece, he most likely was trying to eat his ear piece as it was ripped from his ear and he held it before his spittle. On the other end through gunshots and screaming, King could just reply with a, "I don't know... How are our eyes, team?"  
'Sift to P.A.V, what's your status, over?' Sift was crouched behind a chair, looking to the stone floor as she heard barely a thing.  
'It's completely silent. Think they're manual is overridden?' Buck would bring himself into the conversation, lowering his ear piece.  
'Override my ass! I think there's a dish jamming us,' Capitao would reply, looking to the gunfight below the towers establishment. "King, see if you can talk to P.A.V ASAP, I'd say this towers jammed!'  
'Copy, copy...' there was a distant pause in Kings voice, he had lowered something, the sound of his boot moving through gravel as he'd begin with a solid tone, 'King to P.A.V! Do you copy?!'  
There was silence.  
Sift looked to the stairs that elevated briefly into a new floor of marble blue, the elevator was shut off by telling of the dim light. There were stairs bridged to the left of the two elevators that had for props, green plastic plants of flax risen to elbow level, held secure by beige orange vases of clay. 'We should get movi-  
'King to P.A.V! Do you copy?! Come in! P.A.V?!'  
'The hell is this shit?' Capitao bitterly wriggled the ear piece into his ear then looked directly to Sift. 'These modulars- were their your responsibility!?' his spittled latched onto his chin then traced to the ground as she'd stand up straight and nodded, 'affirmative sir. I believe they might have over ridden a model on Zoom tower- if not, then we should continue up point. Find a better signal point.'  
'Well... why in hells name is going on?! You need to sort out your scouts as soon as this is done, we clear?!' Capitao would lean his weapon against his shoulder, shaking his head and spat directly onto his boot, he was not looking.  
'Copy,' Sift had moved up the steps in quick strides then held her vest. 'I'll see it taken care of ASAP...'  
Capitao and Sift both raised their brows, only because Sift first raised her brow to where Buck stood, and as for Capitao, he considered following where her curiosity led. She took a step down from the board.  
Buck was still and quiet, his fingers gently shaping the binoculars on his chest which were supported by a messily arranged rope around his collar. He knew Sift and Capitao had turned their attention to him, everything went silent between him and the world. He knew if he was standing directly at this post, he would see Visor and Poet, what made it so tense was the fact that their were instead of black SUV's near the shuttle where P.A.V were posting, there were vehicles that inhibited a more explicit image directly posed to what common thugs would use. He was only left with the binoculars in his hand, that was the only connection then as he'd press his lips pressed together and level the binoculars to eye level.

 _Duvahkiin here again- I do apologize again for the very long wait. I feel as if a few parts are rushed, however, I wanted to get this chapter over and done with so I can start fresh again. Honestly, I am sorry for the long wait. This one was quite the read.  
_ _Cheers!_


End file.
